I Finally Found You
by WorkingGirl22
Summary: After her break up with Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry meets a new friend named Nia Conrad and they become great friends but what happens when she starts having feelings for her new friend? Will she finally realize that Finn never made her feel the way Nia makes her feel. It's a Rachel and Nia story with Brittana and Quinn/Maci/Roslyn but Faberittania friendship. Find out what happen.
1. Chapter 1

**I Finally Found You**

**By CollegeStar21.**

**Summary.**

**Rachel Berry has always been made fun of by people, making her feel small because she was shorter then most people at McKinley High and she's tired of people treating her like crap at school for the way she act like a diva or the clothes she wears so over the winter break after her and Finn broke up, she meets a girl named Nia Conrad and she introduced to her friends named**** Vince Shane, a girl named**** Emeri Baker,Nia's sister Maci Conrad,a girl named Everlie Conners and a girl named Janiella Greene! they become best friends and go to the same school with her and are Juniors aswell.**

**But what happens when Nia asked Rachel on a date after the group sees the way they flirt with each other?**** W****ill Rachel admit her feelings for her new friend Nia unsure how she feels about being with a girl or will she just be best friends with her?**

**Find out what happens and Rachel is bisexual in this story and t****his is a Rachel and Nia story with,Faberrittana and more friendships. **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

16 year old Junior Rachel Barbra Berry, school diva of McKinley High, Glee club Captain and Finn Hudson's now ex girlfriend after she cheated on him with Noah Puckerman, walked into the lima bean cafe just days after christmas day and pretty soon New Years Eve was coming up and she was going to be spending it alone since Kurt was too busy with Blaine and Mercedes only acted like her friend.

She goes to the counter and order her tea paying for it then waits for her order at a table and she sighs looking at pictures of her Finn together feeling stupid for cheating on him because not only was he her boyfriend, he was also her best friend that really got her and now he won't return her texts or phonecalls and it hurts inside. She feels somebody staring at her and she looks up to see a girl with gorgeous dark blue eyes, lighter tan skin and Auburn colored long hair and she looked really pretty to but she shouldn't be checking out a girl since she wasn't sure if she went that way.

Her order was called and she was about to get up when she sees the girl that was staring at her take it from the girl from the counter and walk over to Rachel and sits down.

"Here you go, your Vegan tea." Rachel stares at the girl shocked wondering how she knew what her order was and takes her drink and starts to get up when the girl grabs her hand making her gasp a little in surprise.

"Do you have to go so soon? I want to get to know you better, I'm Nia Conrad and you are?" The girl says showing off her dark blue eyes and slighty rosy tan cheeks from the winter cold.

Rachel sits back down thinking it would nice make a new friend since she really doesn't have one that cares about her.

"I'm Rachel Berry,nice to meet Nia, are you new in Lima?" Nia shook her head smiling at her.

"No I'm from here but I'm just new to Lima Bean since I don't go out the much around here but I just might if I get to see you." Rachel blushes a little.

"So tell me about yourself Rachel, what school do you go to, are you single. tell me anything." Nia says smiling at her.

"Well I'm 16 and a Junior at McKinley High, my birthday was a week ago, I have two gay dads as my parents and yes I am single after my boyfriend broke up with me." She says sadly.

Nia stares at her and grabs ahold of her hand staring at her sincerely.

"It's his lost for letting go such a beautiful girl like yourself! I go to McKinley aswell and I'm a Junior but I'm 17,happy late birthday." Rachel smiles at her.

"Thanks Nia it's kind of nice having somebody to talk to since I don't have any real friends." Nia frowns hearing that Rachel doesn't have any friends.

"Wow you are totally my new friend as of today Rachel, are you doing anything tonight?" She shook her head.

"Good because you are totally coming to my gig tonight with me and my friends Emeri,Janiella,Everlie,Vince and my twin sister Maci." Rachel stares at her shocked.

"Are you serious? you want me to join you and your friends?" Nia nods grinning at her.

"Yes Rachel your offically my friend and I want us to hang out more even at school, do you sing?" Rachel nods feeling happy that she's making new friends.

"Yes I'm part of McKinkley High's Glee club called the New Directions! I'm Captain." Nia grins loving that news.

"Well then you should totally join us tonight onstage, we sing and dance at this teen club in Carmel called Smooth Beats, I'm picking you up tonight and you can ride with me if you want but you have to wear something hot." Rachel likes this idea but doesn't have that many hot clothes.

Nia saw the look on her new friends face when she said something hot and looked at Rachel's outfit to see that it was totally Rachel's style and knew that the girl hardly had anything sexy or hot in her closet and that needed to change.

"You can wear something of mine but tomorrow we are going shopping to update your style but still keep the famous Rachel Berry style." Rachel nods.

"Okay can I have your number so we can text or call each other more?" Rachel asked hopefully and Nia giggles nodding.

"Yes since we are friends, hey I have a great idea, how about you spend the night at my house tonight?" Rachel has never been to a sleepover.

"Okay I've never been to a sleepover before." Nia gasps hearing that and hugs her.

"Well that's going to change because I don't judge people and your beautiful Rachel Berry." Rachel smiles at her loving this.

"I just might have a great Junior year after all." Rachel thought before talking more with Nia and they have a great time.

**Find out what happens next.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Finally Found You**

**By CollegeStar21.**

**Summary.**

**Rachel Berry has always been made fun of by people, making her feel small because she was shorter then most people at McKinley High and she's tired of people treating her like crap at school for the way she act like a diva or the clothes she wears so over the winter break after her and Finn broke up, she meets a girl named Nia Conrad and she introduced to her friends named**** Vince Shane, a girl named**** Emeri Baker,Nia's sister Maci Conrad,a girl named Everlie Conners and a girl named Janiella Greene! they become best friends and go to the same school with her and are Juniors aswell.**

**But what happens when Nia asked Rachel on a date after the group sees the way they flirt with each other?**** W****ill Rachel admit her feelings for her new friend Nia unsure how she feels about being with a girl or will she just be best friends with her?**

**Find out what happens and Rachel is bisexual in this story and t****his is a Rachel and Nia story with,Faberrittana and more friendships. **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

After talking at the Lima Bean with Nia, Rachel got her number and put it in her phone before leaving and Rachel says that she will go to Nia's house around 6 and Nia says that was fine and they both hug after that. Rachel left with a smile on her face but it went away when Finn calls her once again and leaves yet another message which she hasn't listened to yet. She's just doing what he wanted her to do which was stop annoying him and begging to take her back. She was finally ready to enjoy the rest of her Junior year.

**With Nia. **

Nia pulled up to her to her house with a smile on her face knowing that she was this close to getting the girl she always wanted but she was with stupid Finn Hudson who was no good for her anyways. Nia Conrad knew all about Rachel Barbra Berry and she wasn't a stalker, she just had eyes.

She got out of her car after turning it off and takes the keys with her and walked to her front after locking her car. She heard footsteps coming downstairs and saw her twin sister Maci smiling at her showing off her dark blue eyes aswell.

"So where was my twin sister on this cold day?" Maci asked raising an eyebrow and Nia blushes a little before going upstairs holding onto her twin sister's hand and they go to Nia's room and sit.

"I saw my dream girl and we actually talked." Nia says blushing just thinking about Rachel Berry.

"Wait you saw your major crush Rachel Barbra Berry?" Nia nods squealing and Maci squeals with her hugging her.

"So happy for you darling so did you actually talk to her?" Nia nods and shows her the phone number in her phone and Maci screams seeing the name Rachel B in her phone.

"You have her number?" Nia nods telling what happened with her and Rachel and Maci grabs her hand not believing Rachel Berry was going to be in her house later tonight after the gig at Smooth Beats and she was ready to meet the girl her sister was in love with.

"Have you told Emeri,Everlie,Janiella and Vince about this news yet?" Nia totally forgot about how Emeri is and shook her head.

"Sis you have to tell Emeri, you know how that girl gets when you find something new about your feelings for Rachel." Nia nods.

"I know I'm going to text her right now aswell as the others, I want them to know that Rachel will be joining us." Maci grins.

"I'm proud of you for taking the step in getting your dream girl sis." Nia smiles loving how her sister is her best friend.

**Later That Night.**

Rachel drove to her new friend Nia Conrad's house with her overnight bag and some heels to wear for tonight. She pulls up to the house and turns her car off getting nervous but takes her seat belt off and takes her keys out and gets out of her car and grabs her bag from the back. She locks her car and walks to the front door liking the house and rings the door bell.

The door opens a few minutes later and Rachel sees a girl that looks just like Nia but has dark brown hair smiling at her.

"Hey you must be Rachel, I'm Maci Conrad, come in." Rachel walks in staring at the house and hears the door close.

"So your my twin sister's new friend, let me get her for you." Rachel nods nervously as Maci walks upstairs and a few minutes later Nia comes downstairs.

"Hey Rach, you look cute tonight but now it's time to look hot but first I want you to meet my parents." They go to the kitchen where Rachel sees a older woman that looks like Nia and Maci together but older and she saw an man the looked nice.

"Rachel these are my parents Lynn Conrad and Davis Conrad, mom, dad this is my new friend Rachel Berry and she's staying the night."

Lynn and Davis stare at Rachel nicely and walk over to her and Lynn hugs her making Rachel stare at Nia awkwardly.

"They like to hug .so you will get use to it." Nia whispers making Rachel nod and they pull away.

"Nice to meet you Rachel, you are very pretty." Lynn Conrad says smiling at her. Rachel smiles shyly.

"Thank you Mrs. Conrad." They chuckle at her politeness.

"No need for that Rachel, call us Lynn and Davis." Davis says smiling at his oldest daugter's new friend knowing she has deep feelings for her.

"Well were going to get ready for tonight and we will see you later or tomorrow." They nod and the girls go upstairs.

The girls do Rachel's hair and makeup then they put her in a skintight form fitting dark purple mini dress with Rachel's black heels and she looks super hot. Nia is wearing a skintight form fitting dark blue mini dress with a mini jacket just like she let Rachel wear and they look gorgeous and took a couple of pictures. Rachel posts a picture of her and Nia on her facebook page saying looking hot with my new friend.

They both go downstairs with Maci who looked just as hot as then a black mini dress with a mini jacket and high heeled boots. The girls get into Maci's car and Rachel frowns seeing her phone ringing and she sees Finn calling her.

"What's wrong Rach?" Nia asked as Maci drives to the club. Rachel shows her the phone and Nia says Finn calling.

"Well do you want to answer it or are you totally over it?" Rachel thinks about it and she really doesn't want to think about him right now.

"I'm not sure if I'm totally over it but I'm not in the mood to talk to him tonight." She tells Nia and she puts her phone away.

Nia smiles loving that she was totally winning points as to getting close to Rachel while Finn was failing big time.

"Are you ready to have fun tonight?" Nia asked lacing her fingers with Rachel's who looked at her shyly and nods smiling at her.

"Yeah I'm ready to have some fun with you and your friends tonight." Maci grins as she drives.

**With Finn.**

Finn sits in his room wondering why Rachel hasn't return any of his calls or texts. He gets that he broke up with her offically at the Tree lot but he was just annoyed with the begging and now that he wasn't so annoyed anymore, he really wanted to be friends with her but first he had to actually get her to talk to him. He sighs and goes to his computer and logs onto Facebook and saw that Rachel posted something on her page and he frowns seeing how super hot she looked but he didn't know who the girl was kissing his ex girlfriend's cheek.

"Since when does Rachel have other friends besides me,Kurt,Blaine and Mercedes?" Finn thought looking at more pictures of Rachel with her new friend Nia who he thought was pretty but he still had feelings for Rachel and it might be awkward if he just dating her friend.

"Maybe I should invite her to lunch at my house like old times, I know my mom misses her and it would be good for her and Kurt to get their friendship on point again." Finn says smiling to himself.

**Find out what happens next.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Finally Found You**

**By CollegeStar21.**

**Summary.**

**Rachel Berry has always been made fun of by people, making her feel small because she was shorter then most people at McKinley High and she's tired of people treating her like crap at school for the way she act like a diva or the clothes she wears so over the winter break after her and Finn broke up, she meets a girl named Nia Conrad and she introduced to her friends named**** Vince Shane, a girl named**** Emeri Baker,Nia's sister Maci Conrad,a girl named Everlie Conners and a girl named Janiella Greene! they become best friends and go to the same school with her and are Juniors aswell.**

**But what happens when Nia asked Rachel on a date after the group sees the way they flirt with each other?**** W****ill Rachel admit her feelings for her new friend Nia unsure how she feels about being with a girl or will she just be best friends with her?**

**Find out what happens and Rachel is bisexual in this story and t****his is a Rachel and Nia story with,Faberrittana and more friendships. **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

**At The Club.**

All three girls walk into the club and Rachel looked around not believing she was actually at a teen club and it looked really nice too.

"Now it's time for you to meet mine and my sister's best friends." Rachel nods shyly and they go over to the group of people who are dancing a little in a booth and Emeri spots her two favorite girls and a new face who she knows is Rachel Berry.

"It's about your cute butts showed up, is this your new friend?" Nia nods and grabs Rachel's hand and they all sit down.

"Rach this is my best friends Emeri Baker, Vince Shane,Everlie Conners and Janiella Greene, gang this is Rachel Berry and she's going to be join us tonight and Emeri,Janiella and Everlie she's joining our sleepover aswell." All three girls glance at Rachel nicely.

"Welcome to our group of friends Rachel." Everlie says in her thick Irish accent.

Rachel nods unsure what she's suposed to say but then she glanced at Emeri and saw that she had long light brown hair that reached passed her shoulders,She has on light makeup that makes her gray eyes pop and on her feet are black high heeled boots. she was a little taller then Rachel well most people were taller then her and Blaine!

Anyways she had gorgeous natural gray eyes and she wore low cut black skinny jeans that stopped at her waistline with a white halter stomach shirt that showed off her well toned flat light brown stomach since she was african american and it showed off her cleavage which were bigger then her own and she had a black bikini top under her halter top which Rachel thought was kind of cool.

Rachel felt under dress just staring at these model type girls but she did look good in Nia's clothes. Maci squeezed her hand.

"Hey Rae do you want to come with me to get a drink?" Maci asked knowing the others wanted to talk to Nia. Rachel nods and they both get up and go to the bar holding hands.

**With The Others. **

Emeri sat there staring at her best friend wondering how she felt about this whole thing with Rachel being friends with them.

"Look Nia we love you and all but do you know what your getting yourself into?" Nia nods knowing she's risking alot just being around her major crush but she really likes Rachel and wants to just get friends with her.

"Ems were just getting to know each other as friends, when the time comes I'll tell her how I feel." They nod understanding.

"Well she looks super hot in your dress but it looks like you might have somebody to compete with Nia." Janiella says pointing to Maci and Rachel who are dancing with each other with drinks in their hands.

Nia frowns not liking that her twin sister was being so close to the girl she wanted but she knew her sister was just doing her job.

"I'm not worried about Maci with her, Maci is just having fun and Rachel needs friends right now." She tells them. Nia checks on the girls and saw Rachel on the stage and they all look at her as the music starts and Rachel holds onto her mic and sings.

_Loving you Isn't the right thing to do_

_How can I ever change things That I feel_

_If I could Maybe I'd give you my world_

_How can I When you won't take it from me._

She grins dancing to the beat and the group stares at Rachel amazed at how different and gorgeous her voice is.

_You can go your own way _

_You can call it Another lonely day_

_You can go your own way_

_Go your own way_

Nia and the others get up and dance with Maci while enoying Rachel singing.

_Tell me why _

_Everything turned around_

_Packing up Shacking up is all you wanna do_

_If I could Baby I'd give you my world_

_Open up Everything's waiting for you ohh._

She goes to one side of the stage and grabbed a few hands before sing the main the part of the song.

_You can go your own way_

_Go your own way _

_you an call it Another lonely day _

_You can go your own way_

_Go your own day._

The band just plays making her just dance to the beat and everybody just cheers for her liking her and Nia was falling in love with this girl all over again. She claps her hands making everybody do it.

_Hey,You can go your own way _

_Go your own way_

_you can call it _

_Another lonely day_

_(Another lonely day)_

_You can go your own way _

_go your own way _

_you an call it Another lonely day._

She goes to the middle stage putting her hands up holding the note making Nia cheer louder then everybody else.

_"Ohhhhhhh, ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" _

She dances to the beat as they band plays for a few minutes.

_"Ohhhhh you can go your own way, you can go, you can go, _

_ohhhhhhh you can call it_

_Another lonely day._

She goes back to the middle and finishes the last part looking right at them.

_You can go your own way_

_Go your own way._

They cheer for her and she laughs a little before getting off the stage and Nia hugs her so proud.

"You were amazing up there Rae, you are a sexy singer."Nia whispers in her ear making her blush and they pull away and the group get on stage and sing a few songs together and Rachel joined in a few times. Rachel felt like she was finally living.

**At the Sleepover.**

Rachel,Maci,Nia,Janiella,Everlie and Emeri were all dressed in their night clothes having so much fun getting to know Rachel and they were glad that she was trying to get over Finn Hudson and they were shocked that she cheated on him with Puck.

"I only did it out of anger after finding out that he slept with Santana Lopez last year and he lied about it" They say that he's stupid.

"You need somebody that's going to treat you like a queen and somebody that really gets you Rach." Janiella says smiling.

"I know I do but sometimes I feel like nobody will ever like me the way Finn did, it's hard to get over your first love even if I was the one that hurt him by cheating." Nia grabs Rachel's hand.

"Stop it Rae, don't forget that he hurt you too by not sticking up for you while everybody in Glee club talked shit about you and treat you like shit! they are supposed to be your friends and yet they keep making you feel like you don't matter only your voice." Rachel sighs.

"Your right you know sometimes I feel like quitting Glee club because everybody treats me like crap and Mr. Shue doesn't even say anything so when break is over I'm done with Glee until they can treat me with respect." All the girls love that idea.

"That's perfect Rach and you are really sweet and adorable to us so were sticking by your side." Emeri says sincerely.

Rachel hugs them all before yawning leaning into Nia and she wraps her arms around her new friend and the girl she wants.

They all talk for a little bit before going to bed and Rachel ends up sleeping next to Nia on her bed and Emeri takes a picture of the two smiling at how cute they would look together if they were dating.

**Find out what happens next and the song was Go Your Own Way from Glee.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Finally Found You**

**By CollegeStar21.**

**Summary.**

**Rachel Berry has always been made fun of by people, making her feel small because she was shorter then most people at McKinley High and she's tired of people treating her like crap at school for the way she act like a diva or the clothes she wears so over the winter break after her and Finn broke up, she meets a girl named Nia Conrad and she introduced to her friends named**** Vince Shane, a girl named**** Emeri Baker,Nia's sister Maci Conrad,a girl named Everlie Conners and a girl named Janiella Greene! they become best friends and go to the same school with her and are Juniors aswell.**

**But what happens when Nia asked Rachel on a date after the group sees the way they flirt with each other?**** W****ill Rachel admit her feelings for her new friend Nia unsure how she feels about being with a girl or will she just be best friends with her?**

**Find out what happens and Rachel is bisexual in this story and t****his is a Rachel and Nia story with,Faberrittana and more friendships. **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

**In Rachel's POV.**

I woke up this morning thinking I'm in my bedroom when I felt arms around my waist and I open my eyes to see the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen besides Quinn Fabray and Santana Lope and remeber that I was at my new friend Nia Conrad's house. Nia is really something and my dads are great that I'm making new friends or actually making friends.

"Good morning." I hear a soft voice whisper against my shoulder and I smile knowing it's Nia who I felt has always been there for me even if I haven't known her for so long and she makes me nervous in a good way.

"Good morning Nia." I whispered back so we don't wake up the other girls. Nia sits up and I cuddle up to her which is surprising but she wraps her arms around me and we cuddle up together.

"So I was thinking I cook you a Vegan breakfast and then just the two of us can go shopping." She whispers to me making me nod.

"Sounds good to me because I think it's time I update my look alot more but still keep it me." She nods grinning.

"Alright lets go get ready for the day because it's going to be nice just the two of us to spend the day together." She tells me and I agree with her because it would be nice to spend together with my new friend.

**At The Mall.**

After I had breakfast with Nia we got ready for the day and we went in her car again and I talked to my dads who are still out of town but I know they have to work. We go to the mall and start shopping for clothes for me.

"So Rachel now that were friends I ave to ask you a question." Nia says as I'm in the dressing room trying out clothes.

"What's your question Ni?" I said looking at myself in the mirror liking this outfit and it was more updated but still me.

"I want to know how you feel about me being Bisexual?" I froze hearing that question and I have no problem with her being that way since my dads are gay and Kurt's gay but I'm not sure if I'm against ever being with a girl myself.

"I have nothing against that Nia, whatever makes you happy I won't judge you." I tell her before trying on more clothes.

I like them alot and I come out in my normal clothes and we get them all before going to more stores then I bump into somebody and I look up saying sorry when see that I bumped into the Unholy Trinity also known as Quinn Fabray,Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce.

**In Nia's POV.**

I watched Rachel stare at the most popular girls at McKinley and they looked at me giving me a look then looked at Rae annoyed**.**

"Hey hobbit next time watch were your going." Santana Lopez says making me glare at her.

"Hey back off, did you ever think that maybe you were the one that bumped into her?" I said glaring at them.

Quinn glanced at me as I stood up for Rachel and she clearly didn't like that but who gives a damn anyways.

"Look it here girls, the boyfriend stealer made a new friend,no wonder Finn broke up with you, your super annoying and you don't need to be here in Lima or even alive." Quinn says laughing making Santana and Brittany laugh with her.

I see Rachel getting teary eyed but she wipes them away and her face turns into anger.

"First of all Quinn your the school slut that got herself knocked up last year by cheating on him with Puckerman and then you told Finn it was his baby when it wasn't, second of all the reason me and Finn are broken up in the first place is because of your slutty ass telling the whole Glee club that you and Finn slept together last year and then he lied about it so I cheated on him with Puckerman myself but I only kissed him while all three of you slept with the same guy! you think I'm going to put up with your fucking bullshit this year? not anymore because it's going to be a new year and yes I made new friends and they will always been better then the school sluts! by the way Quinn when you and Finn were together, he kissed me so if I were you I would knock it off with the boyfriend stealer comments and the slushies to the face are getting old and needs to stop and you do know that's a form a bullying but you hate getting teased for being in Glee club well stop being the bully and maybe you won't anymore!" Rachel says glaring at them.

"Hey you can't talk to us like that?" Santana says ready to hurt her.

"Really because I believe she just did misses fake boobs, I can totally see that they aren't twins, anyways she doesn't need your fucking comments on what clothes she wears, how I talk, how big her nose is or that she has two dads, so shut the fuck up for once because all you do is put people down for not being on the cheerios or popular, stop talking to her, I think it's pretty damn disrespectful how she has done everything to be nice to all three you and the whole Glee club but she gets treated like shit for being the kind and wonderful person she is so don't count on her doing anything nice for you and she's done with Glee club when school starts. come on Rach."

I grab her hand glaring at them and we keep on walking to get more clothes and shoes for her and Rachel thanks me.

**Find out what happens next.**


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1

**I Finally Found You**

**By CollegeStar21.**

**Summary.**

**Rachel Berry has always been made fun of by people, making her feel small because she was shorter then most people at McKinley High and she's tired of people treating her like crap at school for the way she act like a diva or the clothes she wears so over the winter break after her and Finn broke up, she meets a girl named Nia Conrad and she introduced to her friends named**** Vince Shane, a girl named**** Emeri Baker,Nia's sister Maci Conrad,a girl named Everlie Conners and a girl named Janiella Greene! they become best friends and go to the same school with her and are Juniors aswell.**

**But what happens when Nia asked Rachel on a date after the group sees the way they flirt with each other?**** W****ill Rachel admit her feelings for her new friend Nia unsure how she feels about being with a girl or will she just be best friends with her?**

**Find out what happens and Rachel is bisexual in this story and t****his is a Rachel and Nia story with,Faberrittana and more friendships. **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

**At The Berry House.**

Rachel Berry was in her room working on some set lists for the gig with her new friends coming up on New Years Eve when her phone rings and she picks it up to see Finn calling her again. She sighs before answering it.

"Hi Finn Hudson, what can I do for you?" She asked awkwardly unsure why her ex boyfriend was calling her.

"Hey Rach um I was wondering if we could talk, I'm outside your house." She gets up from her desk chair to see Finn standing outside his car in the cold and she sighs.

"Fine I'll be right down." She hangs up her phone and walks downstairs and opens the door and stares at Finn and lets him in.

"So I've been trying to call you but you haven't been answering my calls." She nods and they sit down in the living room.

"Why haven't you?" Finn says staring at his current ex girlfriend.

"Because you told me to leave you alone Finn and that's what I'm doing." Finn sighs grabbing her hand but she pulls it away.

"Why are you here Finn?" She said annoyed. He looks at her surprised and moved his hand.

"I thought we could talk about us since I miss you Rach." She stared at him shocked.

"Look I still love you Finn but you lied about the whole thing with Santana and I cheated on you!" He nods placing his on her knee.

"I know I should of told you when you told me about Jesse but you really hurt me by kissing Puck knowing it still hurts that he had a baby by Quinn who was my girlfriend at the time." She scuffs staring at him.

"Did you forget that you kissed me and asked me on a date while you were with Quinn so don't think me and Quinn are the ones that cheated when you did it too." Finn knows he was a cheater aswell but he wasn't in love with Quinn like he's still love with Rachel.

"Sure it hurt with Quinn but it hurt alot worse with you because I'm madly in love with you and I never thought you would hurt me."

She frowns knowing that she hurt him but their relationship was slowly starting to be on the rocks and she wasn't sure how she felt about him anymore now that Nia was in her life. Wait did she really just think of Nia as somebody that could take Finn's place when it comes to being in a relationship.

"I miss being with you Rachel and my family misses you! how about we go to lunch and talk more." She stares at him.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea Finn! were broken up and I don't want you to get the idea that we might get back together."

He frowns hearing that she doesn't want them to be together and he really wants to to atleast try to work out their relationship.

"You don't want us to get back together?" She wasn't sure how she felt about him or anybody.

"At the moment no I don't Finn and I understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore." Finn stares at her and pressed his lips against hers and she closed her eyes feeling his lips on hers and pulled back staring at him feeling something different! she cleared her throat looking at him but couldn't say anything.

"I want you in my life for a very long time Rachel Barbra Berry and if we have to be just friends then I'm going to deal with it." She nods.

"Thank you for saying that Finn and it was kind of nice kissing you again but until I figure out what I want! I think it's best that we don't do that again." He chuckles saying alright and they talk for awhile before he leaves.

Rachel sits on her couch and placing her face in her hands then her phone rings and she see's Nia calling her and she groans unsure what to do.

"Why does my life have to be so hard?" She thought feeling her head hurting knowing that she was so unsure with her feelings.

* * *

Rachel got invited to a party at the Smooth Beats club knowing that her new friends and New Directions group was going to be there and she was not looking forward to seeing her ex boyfriend and the girls that make her life hell.

Rachel walked into the club looking super hot in black halter mini dress with high heeled boots and her makeup was sexy looking, her hair was down in curls and she knew that she looked hot. She sees Finn standing at the bar with Quinn Fabray who was laughing at whatever he said and she knew that Quinn was a cheating whore but she wasn't going to deal with drama tonight.

Nia spots Rachel and rushes over to her loving her outfit and grabs her hand bringing her over to their group of friends.

"You look super hot tonight Rae, are you planning on kissing somebody at midnight?" Nia whispers smirking at her.

Rachel blushes unsure what she was going to do at midnight but she was going to have fun until then. She just shruggs and Nia giggles.

"Come on dance with me." She says putting drink down at her table and both girls go on the dance floor.

The music gets louder and Nia placed her hand on Rachel's hips and they both sway to the beat grinning at each other. They didn't know that Finn,Puck,Artie,Kurt,Blaine, Mercedes,Tina,Mike,Santana,Sam,Quinn and Brittany were watching them in surprise.

They were more surprised at how good Rachel looked and the fact that her dancing was really sexy as Nia was now behind her grinding against her and Rachel was grinding back into her having so much. Maci joins them dancing in front of Rachel grabbing her hand and all three girls have a great time. Janiella,Emeri,Everlie and Vince all dance around them and Rachel grins at Vince and lets him grab her hand and she dances against him now not notcing that Nia was glaring at Vince.

"Vince better now plan on hooking up with my girl tonight." Nia thought watching her crush having fun with Vince and Maci.

Emeri danced over to Nia and whispers in her ear saying that it's just dancing and nothing more and she has nothing to worry about.

Nia nods still feeling jealous watching them dance together but Rachel walks over to them and grabs there hands and she pressed herself againt Nia once more.

Finn stared at Rachel as she danced with the girl he saw in the picture and wondered what was going on with those two.

"Since when does Berry wear clothes like that?" He heard Quinn say to Brittany before she goes to her boyfriend Sam Evans.

Puck walks over to Finn and checks out Rachel liking how she's living it up on the dance floor.

"Damn man who knew Berry had a body like that?" Finn knew she they went swimming over the summer when they were together.

"Dude don't talk to me." Finn says sternly before walking off to sit with Tina and Mike. They both knew that Finn wasn't over Rachel.

Finn took a deep watching Rachel laugh with a group of people that he doesn't know but she seemed to really know them and she was all over the girl he saw in the picture.

"Oh this isn't over new girl in my woman's life, Rachel Barbra Berry will be mine." Finn thought watching them.

**Find out what happens next.**


	6. Chapter 6 Part 2

**I Finally Found You**

**By CollegeStar21.**

**Summary.**

**Rachel Berry has always been made fun of by people, making her feel small because she was shorter then most people at McKinley High and she's tired of people treating her like crap at school for the way she act like a diva or the clothes she wears so over the winter break after her and Finn broke up, she meets a girl named Nia Conrad and she introduced to her friends named**** Vince Shane, a girl named**** Emeri Baker,Nia's sister Maci Conrad,a girl named Everlie Conners and a girl named Janiella Greene! they become best friends and go to the same school with her and are Juniors aswell.**

**But what happens when Nia asked Rachel on a date after the group sees the way they flirt with each other?**** W****ill Rachel admit her feelings for her new friend Nia unsure how she feels about being with a girl or will she just be best friends with her?**

**Find out what happens and Rachel is bisexual in this story and t****his is a Rachel and Nia story with,Faberrittana and more friendships. **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

**At The Party.**

Nia kept her eyes on Rachel the whole night and it was almost midnight and she just wanted to be close to her. Santana,Brittany and Quinn walk over to Rachel as she sits with her friends at their booth. Rachel and her friends all stare at them confused.

"Can we help you?" Nia asked wrapping her arm around Rachel's shoulder. Rachel looks at the girls wondering what they wanted.

"We need to talk to Man hands alone." Quinn says staring at them and Emeri looks at her and chuckles.

"So little miss _teen mom_ thinks she can order us around? so Quinn how is it being a mom anyways?" Rachel glanced at Emeri shocked.

Quinn frowns slightly just thinking about her daughter Beth and hates when people bring it up. Santana glares at Emeri not believing she brought up what happened last year and is about to strangle her when Brittany holds her back.

"Keep talking shit about what happened to my girl lat year and your face will be different the next morning."

Santana growled and Emeri rolls her eyes laughing.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you Lopez or I'll tell everybody at McKinley your _secret_." Santana frowns staring at her.

"Stop it guys, we just want to talk to Rachel without any fights." Brittany tells them holding onto her best friend.

"What makes you think I want to talk to you after the crap I've been throught with you three?" Rachel spats taking a sip of her drink.

All three girls knew they weren't going to get anywhere if she had her friends with her and they just wanted to talk.

"Can't you just leave your friends for a little bit and talk to us?" Brittany asked staring at the little singer.

"Hell no because I'm fucking tired of being treated like I don't matter in this world by you." Nia rubs her back seeing her getting upset.

"Get over yourself Man hands, we just want to talk and your being annoying as always." Nia gets up and slaps Santana.

"I believe my girl Rae said no to talking to you, get lost before my uncle kick your asses out for starting drama! good bye."

Nia says angerily, waving her hand off to them! They stares at Rachel for a second before walking off to spend time with the others.

Rachel stares at her friends and they looked proud of her and she felt proud and rests her head against Nia's shoulder.

"Were proud of you baby Barbra." Janiella says smiling at her new best friend and they all cheer for Rachel making her laugh.

"I love you guys because you truly are my best friends." They all cuddle up to her then pull away but Nia keeps her close.

"Are you ready to sing after midnight Rach?" She whispers and Rachel whispers yes before kissing her cheek.

Nia blushes as Rachel keeps staring at her and Nia really hopes that she gets to kiss Rachel by midnight.

**With Finn,Kurt and Mercedes.**

Finn watched his ex girlfriend almost flirt with her new friend and it bugged him big time that she rather hang out with some girl he didn't know then hang out with him and work on their relationship.

"So it looks like Rachel diva Berry is standing up for herself these days but she'll be the same annoying diva once Glee starts."

Kurt says making Mercedes and Finn nod because they know how Rachel can get when it comes to not getting solos. Rachel and Nia heard them and walked over to them.

"Excuse me but were you just talking about me behind my back?" Rachel asked starting at the two other diva's who can't keep their mouths shut.

"Um yeah because we know how you get when it comes to solo's and not getting your way." Mercedes says staring at her.

Rachel glared at both of them and Nia whispers in her ear that their not worth the tears and she nods before.

"Go to hell both of you, your nothing but backstabbing bitches that need to stay away from me and I quit Glee club so you won't have to worry about me fighting for your god damn solo's, come on Nia I need to go to the bathroom before we go on." Nia nods.

"Damn you losers just got told off by my girl here." Nia laughs at them and laced her fingers with Rachel as they walk off.

Kurt and Mercedes stare at each other shocked trying to fight their tears from words Rachel just called them. Finn stares at them knowing they are upset but he was glad that Rachel wasn't letting people push her around but quitting Glee club wasn't the answer.

"I can't believe Rachel just called us backstabbing bitches, those new friends of hers are bad news." Mercedes says angirly.

"No she has every right to stand up to people who keep treating her like crap, you guys act like your friend but that's just it, your acting and not actually being her friends! sure I think quitting Glee club is stupid but I don't blame her for leaving." Finn says before getting up.

Finn looked at the clock when he saw that it was 11:57 and he really wanted to be kissing Rachel by midnight. He saw her walk out alone and they all started counting and when it gets to 12:00 he pulls her into his arms and pressed his lips against hers and she closed her eyes feeling her ex boyfriend's lips on hers.

Nia walks out after Rachel and frowns seeing Finn and Rachel kissing but it wasn't long before Rachel pulls away and looks at her.

"Happy New Years Rachel." Nia says feeling hurt that the girl she wanted was just kissing her ex boyfriend and walked off.

Rachel nods sadly because she was starting to get these feelings for Nia but her kiss with Finn made her think about the time they were together and she was so confused as to who she wanted to be with.

"Happy New Years Rach, I think this is the year when we can make our relationship right." Finn says grinning.

Rachel stares at him sadly and moved out of his arms and rushed out of the club not in the mood to sing and just got in her car and drove home hating herself for hurting Finn and Nia at the same time.

Finn and Nia both watched her run out of the club and Nia wanted to spend time with Rachel but knew that she was confused with her feelings and she wasn't going to stop until Rachel Barbra Berry is fully hers and nobody elses. Finn Hudson better watch out.

**Find out what happens next.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I Finally Found You**

**By CollegeStar21.**

**Summary.**

**Rachel Berry has always been made fun of by people, making her feel small because she was shorter then most people at McKinley High and she's tired of people treating her like crap at school for the way she act like a diva or the clothes she wears so over the winter break after her and Finn broke up, she meets a girl named Nia Conrad and she introduced to her friends named**** Vince Shane, a girl named**** Emeri Baker,Nia's sister Maci Conrad,a girl named Everlie Conners and a girl named Janiella Greene! they become best friends and go to the same school with her and are Juniors aswell.**

**But what happens when Nia asked Rachel on a date after the group sees the way they flirt with each other?**** W****ill Rachel admit her feelings for her new friend Nia unsure how she feels about being with a girl or will she just be best friends with her?**

**Find out what happens and Rachel is bisexual in this story and t****his is a Rachel and Nia story with,Faberrittana and more friendships. **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

**The First Day Back.**

Rachel pulled up to McKinley High unsure if she was ready to face Nia after what happened at the club and she hasn't been answering Nia's and Finn's phone calls. She take a deep breath and grabs her school bag and turns her car off after parking in her spot. She takes her keys out and gets out closing the door and she walks into McKinley ignoring the looks and kept on walking.

Rachel was looking super hot in a short skintight black strapless dress with a jean jacket over it with black high heeled boots. Her hair was shorter and curly and she had on dark makeup. On her shoulder was her school bag and she kept on walking to her locker.

"Looking good on the first day back baby Barbra, is it for a special someone with the last name Conrad?" The strong raspy female voice making Rachel jump breathing hard and stops walking.

"You mean Maci? you know how I love getting dressed up for that girl! No Emeri, Nia and I aren't talking at the moment after what happened on New Years Eve. I just can't talk to her right now knowing that Finn is sort of still in the picture." Rachel said walking to her locker and Emeri follows her.

"Please baby Barbra everybody in our group of friends know all about your feelings for Nia but your scared to get in another relationship after that loser Finn Hudson treated you like crap, if I were you I would just tell Finn that you don't want anything but a friendship with him." Rachel frowns.

"What if I still had feelings for him?" Emeri grabbed her hand smiling sincerely.

"Then you need to figure out what you want and only you because they can't pick for you when it comes to your feelings, I love you so much Rach and I don't want you hurting just like I don't want Nia hurting so just do what's best for yourself." Emeri says softly. Rachel smiles lovingly.

"Thank you for being the best friend ever Ems, who knew mama was so deep." Rachel says hugging her and Emeri hugs her back.

Emeri was like the mama of the group while Rachel was the baby of the group,Vince was the older brother of the group,Everlie and Janiella were like the older sisters of the group and Maci and Nia were the younger sisters but Rachel had feelings for Nia. All the together they were Drama Bunch since they all wanted to be famous when they left high school.

"Mama has always been deep! you,your brother,your sisters and your younger sister and sort of girlfriend just keep ignoring me when I talk at times."

Rachel sighs rolling her eyes laughing and grabs Emeri's iphone and looks through her music library and Emeri tries to grab the phone from her but Rachel pulls away.

"Damn girl give me back my phone before I call Nia and tell her that your not right for each other." Emeri yells to her best friend.

Rachel's eyes widen not believing she just sort of outed her in the hallway and ran off after handing her phone and Emeri growls knowing that was wrong to say.

**With Finn.**

Finn was at his locker putting his books away when somebody walked up to him and tapped his shoulder and he stared at the person surprised that Rachel's new friend goes to his school.

"Um can I help you um?" Nia nods smiling at him.

"It's Nia Conrad and yes you can stay away from my woman." He stared at her confused.

"So your dating Rachel now, do you know she doesn't go that way?" Nia shook her head.

"No I'm not dating her but I do have feelings for her and wouldn't hurt her like you and Jesse did! I would actually stick up for her like you didn't so if I were you, back off and let her move on from you like she told you before, she doesn't want to get back together." She says sternly.

"I still love her Nia and will always love her even if we are broken up but that's not stopping me from trying to get her back! I made my mistakes and so has she but I'm over her cheating on me with Puck, you can't tell me to stay away from her because I've been there for her." Nia chuckles.

"Really so when everybody slushied her and called her fucked up names, you were there for her or did you laugh?" She asked glancing at him.

He looked down knowing he wasn't the best boyfriend in the world but he's trying to be and he wants Rachel to know that.

"You see I already know the truth about your relationship with Rae, your nothing but a jock who only thinks about being popular while I don't give a shit about it and sure it hurt seeing you two kissing but that's not stopping me from getting what I want and it's going to be Rachel Berry." She says before walking off.

Finn stood there unsure how he feels about Rachel moving on from him with not another guy but with a girl and he needed to talk to Rachel soon.

He sees Rachel walking to him looking tired or upset and he smiles at her slightly but she doesn't smile back.

"Can you meet me in the choir room during free period, I need to talk to you." She says softly and he nods watching her walk off.

**At Free Period with Finn and Rachel.**

Finn sat in the choir room alone surprised that Rachel wasn't there before him but he figured since she quit Glee club that she wasn't going to be there alot anymore. Rachel finally showed and sat down next him and sighs taking a deep breath.

"I want to talk about what's seriously going on with us." He agrees because he does want to know what's going on with them.

"Okay let's talk then." She grabs ahold of his hand staring into his eyes.

"Finn you know I love you and I know you love me too but we hurt each other and we can't go back to that." He nods knowing that they can't.

"We should move forward Rach and just focus on being in a better relationship where I'm sticking up for you more, trying not to change and you being back in Glee club, we've made our mistakes and it's time to fix them." She shook her head.

"Finn I will always love you but I can't be in a relationship with you anymore! I rather be friends with you then a couple and I'm not coming back to Glee club after what I've been through with everybody treating me like shit, they only want me there for my voice." He moved his hand away.

"It's because your in love with Nia Conrad huh? Look I see the way she stares at you and I see the way you look at her! I'm going to be there for you always but if you want to be with Nia then go ahead and be with the person you want to be with." She just hugs him and he hugs her back.

"I'm sorry for everything Finn but I really didn't want to hurt you like I did." He tells her that he knows and their going to be fine.

**Find out what happens next.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I Finally Found You**

**By CollegeStar21.**

**Summary.**

**Rachel Berry has always been made fun of by people, making her feel small because she was shorter then most people at McKinley High and she's tired of people treating her like crap at school for the way she act like a diva or the clothes she wears so over the winter break after her and Finn broke up, she meets a girl named Nia Conrad and she introduced to her friends named**** Vince Shane, a girl named**** Emeri Baker,Nia's sister Maci Conrad,a girl named Everlie Conners and a girl named Janiella Greene! they become best friends and go to the same school with her and are Juniors aswell.**

**But what happens when Nia asked Rachel on a date after the group sees the way they flirt with each other?**** W****ill Rachel admit her feelings for her new friend Nia unsure how she feels about being with a girl or will she just be best friends with her?**

**Find out what happens and Rachel is bisexual in this story and t****his is a Rachel and Nia story with,Faberrittana and more friendships. **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

**With Rachel and Nia.**

Nia walked to her locker to get her lunch when she sees Rachel walking to her locker aswell and she sighs missing being around the girl she deep feelings for and it sucked seeing Rachel and Finn kissing but hopefully it was now her turn to really be with Rachel Berry.

Rachel saw Nia at her locker and closed her own before walking over to her and cleared her throat making Nia stare at her.

"I'm over Finn for good Nia Conrad and I want you to know that I've talked to Finn and we agreed to be just friends! I didn't kiss him Nia he kissed me and that's the truth." Nia looks at her nodding.

"I know what happend alright, I'm glad your offically over Finn Hudson but that doesn't mean I'm still not hurt and mad at you."

Nia tells her. Rachel frowns hating that she hurt her best friend and the girl she might just have feelings for.

"I know I hurt you but I promise to make it up to you if you give me a chance." Nia looks at her for a second before grinning.

"Damn right your going to make to me, how about we go on a date this friday?" Rachel stared at her and nods.

"Okay I would like that." She says smiling at her and Nia links her arm with Rachel's and they go meet up with the others for lunch.

**At Lunch.**

Everlie saw the Glee club group staring at them and she whispers into Rachel's ear making Rachel look over at her old Glee club to see them staring at her and she rolls her eyes looking away from them.

"Wow baby Barbra it seems that your Glee club didn't believe you actually quit the New Directions huh?" Janiella says smirking.

"Nope they didn't and I'm super happy to get away from people that only used me for my voice." Nia placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Your with people that won't use you anymore Rae, your stuck with us and your stuck with me." Rachel looks at her blushing and Everlie stared at the two girls liking that they getting back to their flirting kind of friendship

"You two are so cute together." Vince says making Nia and Rachel blush giggling and Rachel rests her head against Nia's shoulder.

"We are pretty cute together huh?" Nia whispers in Rachel's ear and Rachel stares at her nodding while biting on her lip blushing.

"We really are darling." Rachel kisses her cheek not caring that others were watching them.

They finish their lunch talking and laughing, Nia and Rachel had their hands laced t ogether under the table.

**At Rachel's House.**

Nia was sleeping over for the night and Rachel was really glad that she was getting back to the place she was with Nia but she was nervous because she wanted to feel Nia's lips against hers.

"What are you thinking about Rae?" Rachel snaps out of her thoughts to stare at Nia and shakes her head.

"About your lips." Nia giggles staring at her and tells her to come over to the bed and they cuddle up to each other.

"Your thinking about my lips lately?" Rachel blushes looking down. Nia lifts her head running her fingers through her hair.

"I've been thinking about your lips too Rae." Rachel stares at her and turns the lights off then gets under the covers.

"I'm not kissing you before our first date Ni, I want us to be great." Nia nods kissing her cheek then lays down and Rachel lays with her and they cuddle up to each other.

"I hope you can be happy for once in a relationship." Nia whispers grabbing her hand.

"Same here Ni but now I'm tired and we have school tomorrow." Rachel whispers closing her eyes. Nia watched Rachel sleep for a few minutes before closing her own eyes with her hand still laced with Rachel's.

**Find out what happens next.**


	9. Chapter 9 Part 1

**I Finally Found You**

**By CollegeStar21.**

**Summary.**

**Rachel Berry has always been made fun of by people, making her feel small because she was shorter then most people at McKinley High and she's tired of people treating her like crap at school for the way she act like a diva or the clothes she wears so over the winter break after her and Finn broke up, she meets a girl named Nia Conrad and she introduced to her friends named**** Vince Shane, a girl named**** Emeri Baker,Nia's sister Maci Conrad,a girl named Everlie Conners and a girl named Janiella Greene! they become best friends and go to the same school with her and are Juniors aswell.**

**But what happens when Nia asked Rachel on a date after the group sees the way they flirt with each other?**** W****ill Rachel admit her feelings for her new friend Nia unsure how she feels about being with a girl or will she just be best friends with her?**

**Find out what happens and Rachel is bisexual in this story and t****his is a Rachel and Nia story with,Faberrittana and more friendships. **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

**At School The next day.**

Mr. Shue knew that Rachel wasn't coming back to Glee club so he told all the New Direction members to find a way to talk to Rachel into thinking about rejoining Glee because he knows how much she loves singing.

Rachel was at her locker getting her books when she heard somebody clear their throat and she looked at the person to see Quinn Fabray standing there.

"The answer is no Quinn Fabray like I told Mercedes,Finn, Brittany,Artie,Mike and Tina." She says knowing what she wants.

Quinn sighs grabbing Rachel's hand and brings her to the choir room and tells her to look around the room.

"Look at this room Rachel, you loved being in her so why not come back to Glee and do what you love most which is sing."

Rachel looked around the room missing it but she wasn't going back.

"First of all I do love singing and I will be on Broadway when I leave this town, second I'm not going back to New Directions knowing that you and the others besides Finn only want me there because your short one member for Regionals and are only using me for my voice, you all can hate me all you want and slushie me all you want but I will never forget all shit I've been through with you so have a good day Quinn and I've made up my mind and there is nothing you can do to change it." She slams her locker and starts to walk off.

Quinn rushes up to her and walks with her. "I'm sorry for being a bitch to you all these years Rachel,you were so nice to me last year with me being pregnant and I was wondering if that offer still stands when it comes to starting a friendship?"

Rachel stops walking and glares at her not believing she's asking that.

"How dare you come to me begging for my friendship? you and Santana piss me off the most and you suddently want my god damn friendship? keep begging for it because I'm not going to just give it you after you said that you want to punch me in the mouth so fuck you and give it up, I'm done trying to be friends with you all,please tell the others to leave me alone." She walks off.

Quinn stands there sighing and turns around to bump into Finn and she shook her head before walking around him to her next class.

Finn sighs knowing that his old girlfriend couldn't get through to his current ex girlfriend and maybe he should talk to Nia about Rachel thinking about joining Glee club.

He walks off to his next class and saw that Nia and the girl that looked like Nia were in his class and he takes his seat and Nia and Maci stare at him.

**With The Twins.**

Nia stared at her worst nightmare Finn Hudson as he took his seat and she looked at her twin sister Maci who knew that Nia wasn't happy.

"Just ignore him sis, you got the girl you wanted and you have a date with her this friday." Maci whispers and Nia nods before glancing over at Finn to see him looking back at her.

"Can I help you Hudson?" She whispers. He nods before writing something down then hands it to her and her and Maci look it.

_I need your help to get Rachel back into New Directions, are you in? _Nia looks at him and shook her head.

"It's not going to happen Finn, she's happy not being in that boring ass club." Nia and Maci say at the same time.

"Really you think she's happy not doing something she loves the most which is singing, your friends don't know her at all because if you did then you would that she's not happy if she's not singing." He whispers back before turning back the front.

Maci looks at her sister wondering if Rachel should join Glee club aswell join them at Smooth Beats club. Nia looks at her sister sighing.

"We have to do what's best for Rach, Nia and you know she loves singing." Maci whispers.

"I know she does but were not letting her back into that club knowing that those people talk crap about her, she cried herself to sleep because of them Maci, I'm sorry but I'm not letting her get hurt again." Nia tells her before listening to her.

Maci looks at Finn knowing he heard everything. She wasn't going to let Rachel get hurt but she needed to sing more.

**At Glee club practice.**

The group sit in the choir room sighing because they had no luck with getting Rachel to join Glee club again. Mr. Shue stared at them and cleared his throat.

"Guys I know she's saying no but I brought somebody that might change her mind, please give it up for our guests for the day Nia Conrad,Maci Conrad, Vince Shane, Emeri Baker, Everlie Conners and Janiella Greene, come in guys."

The group walks in and they all stare at them knowing that it's going to be a long meeting.

"These are Rachel's new friend and if you guys have questions for them about Rachel then now is the time to ask them." Mr. Shue says.

**Find out what happens next.**


	10. Chapter 10 Part 2

**I Finally Found You**

**By CollegeStar21.**

**Summary.**

**Rachel Berry has always been made fun of by people, making her feel small because she was shorter then most people at McKinley High and she's tired of people treating her like crap at school for the way she act like a diva or the clothes she wears so over the winter break after her and Finn broke up, she meets a girl named Nia Conrad and she introduced to her friends named**** Vince Shane, a girl named**** Emeri Baker,Nia's sister Maci Conrad,a girl named Everlie Conners and a girl named Janiella Greene! they become best friends and go to the same school with her and are Juniors aswell.**

**But what happens when Nia asked Rachel on a date after the group sees the way they flirt with each other?**** W****ill Rachel admit her feelings for her new friend Nia unsure how she feels about being with a girl or will she just be best friends with her?**

**Find out what happens and Rachel is bisexual in this story and t****his is a Rachel and Nia story with,Faberrittana and more friendships. **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

**At Glee club practice.**

The group stares at Rachel's new friends wondering what they should say to them when it comes to Rachel Berry.

"So who has the first question?" Emeri asked staring at them. Brittany raised her hand.

"Why doesn't Rachel like us anymore?" Emeri stared at Brittany and chuckles.

"You really want to know why my best friend doesn't like you anymore? well maybe its because you all talk shit about her while she's in the room and your a follower Brittany when it comes to Santana and Quinn! I know you get sad when people talk mean but that makes you mean aswell for laughing."

Emeri tells her and Brittany frowns looking down. Santana and Quinn stare at Brittany then looks at Emeri not liking her.

"I have a question, why isn't Berry here answering these questions instead of her lame ass friends?" Santana spats glaring at her.

"Because she has class while we don't at the moment, she knows what's going on." Vince tells her.

"Look Rachel shouldn't take it so seriously, she knows that she's my home girl and I'm just playing." Mercedes says to Rachel's friends.

"She has every right to take it seriously Mercedes and she's not your home girl what so ever so get that out of your head! you and Kurt both fake being friends with her and she knows it , thats why she called you both backstabbing bitches." Nia says giving her a dirty look.

Quinn raises her hand and they all look at her waiting.

"Where is she going sing when she's not in Glee?" They all wondered that aswell.

"We sing at this teen club called Smooth Beats and she joined our group so she's going to be sing there and were going to sing for a life time so don't worry about her not seeing because she will." Maci says smiling.

"Can you atleast get her to see us at Regionals?" Artie and Tina asked.

"That's if you actually make it Regionals with one less memeber but we will talk to her about it." They all nod.

"Are the questions done with?" They all asked at the same time and Mr. Shue looked at the group.

"Are you done with the questions?" Puck raised his hand and they looked at him.

"Which one of is dating Berry?" Everybody groans at that question.

"That is not your business but one of us ha a date with her this friday." Everlie says not saying Nia's name. Puck smirks knowing that it's a girl.

"I think were done here. here is your passes for your classes." Mr. Shue says letting the group go after getting their passes and Maci grabs Nia's hand and the twins walk out with their friends.

**At Lunch.**

Rachel sits down with her friends and smiles at them asking how the talk went and they started telling her what happened.

"I can't believe Noah asked that." Rachel says taking a bite of her Vegan Sandwich.

"He did that to bug the shit out of me Rae, they all pissed me off with some of the questions." Nia says annoyed.

"I'm surprised Quinn Fabray asked about if your going to sing ever not that your out of New Directions." Emeri says taking a bite of her salad.

"She came up to me this morning." Nia starts getting angry hating that Fabray came up to her soon to be woman begging.

"What did that bitch say to you Rae?" Rachel stared at Nia giving her a look to calm down and Nia sighs softly waiting for her answer.

"Well I told her no to joining Glee club again and she grabs my hand bringing me to the choir room! she says Look at this room Rachel, you loved being in here so why not come back to Glee and do what you love most which is sing? I stared at her like she was crazy for even saying that." Rachel tells them.

"Damn straight she was because that girl has been treating you like shit since you came McKinley in the middle of Freshman year and I won't stand for it anymore,none of us want to see you get hurt Rachel, your one of us now." Everlie says sternly.

"She's right Chel, you do everything for them and the rest of this school but gets yelled at and messed with for being a great person! you would do everything in your heart to make sure that this Glee club is perfect but gets judged for speaking your mind so now it stops." Nia says strongly.

Rachel nods knowing she does everything in her power to make sure that Glee club makes it to Nationals but now it was time to take care of herself.

"And seriously Mr. Shue is supposed to stop the messed up bullying but just lets them hurt you inside everyday! I mean you put on a brave face and acts like the words they all say don't hurt you but it does and were not going to let you hurt again." Maci says sternly.

Rachel smiles at her best friends and they all grab onto her hands smiling and she's really glad she has true friends that would never hurt her.

**Find out what happens next.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I Finally Found You**

**By CollegeStar21.**

**Summary.**

**Rachel Berry has always been made fun of by people, making her feel small because she was shorter then most people at McKinley High and she's tired of people treating her like crap at school for the way she act like a diva or the clothes she wears so over the winter break after her and Finn broke up, she meets a girl named Nia Conrad and she introduced to her friends named**** Vince Shane, a girl named**** Emeri Baker,Nia's sister Maci Conrad,a girl named Everlie Conners and a girl named Janiella Greene! they become best friends and go to the same school with her and are Juniors aswell.**

**But what happens when Nia asked Rachel on a date after the group sees the way they flirt with each other?**** W****ill Rachel admit her feelings for her new friend Nia unsure how she feels about being with a girl or will she just be best friends with her?**

**Find out what happens and Rachel is bisexual in this story and t****his is a Rachel and Nia story with,Faberrittana and more friendships. **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

**At Smooth Beats.**

The Glee club members went to the Smooth Beats teen club to check on Rachel with her new friends. They all dressed to look hot and they were glad that Mr. Shue didn't ask to join them. They walked into the club and saw alot of people dancing. Everybody cheers when they see the figures on the stage.

"I bet it's Berry and her crew come on." Santana says holding onto Brittany's hand and the others walk or with Artie wheeled into the crowd and they saw the girls from Rachel's friends on the stage looking hot in black sparkled mini dresses and black heels. Rachel comes out in the same outfit and she stands in front

The music starts and the girls start dancing to the beat and Quinn kept her eyes on Rachel the whole time as they danced then Rachel starts singing.

Nia smiled at the crowd before singing right to Rachel who was dancing with the other girls smiling shyly as she dances.

**Nia.**

_All the searching  
Left me broken  
Had to pick up the pieces  
Be set for the reason  
Now I'm so glad  
To be with you  
Had break through  
Finally know how it feels_

**All The Girls.**

_To be loved by somebody_  
_Be loved by somebody_  
_To be loved by somebody, body_  
_Be loved by somebody, body_  
_To be loved by somebody_  
_Be loved by somebody_  
_To be loved by somebody, body_  
_Be loved by_

All The girls dance sexy to the beat while singing together and the New Directions members stare at Rachel surprised that she can really dance and dress hot.

_You make me say_  
_Ooh, ooh {somebody}_  
_Ooh, ooh {somebody, body}_  
_You make me say_  
_Ooh, ooh {somebody}_  
_Ooh, ooh {somebody, body}_

**Maci.**

_I just gotta release myself from the negative_  
_Learning from my mistake_  
_So I never hurt again_  
_{I-I had to} Tear down the wall around my heart_  
_Left myself open for love_  
_And I'm so happy that I did cause_

**Nia and Maci.**

_All the searching {yeah}_  
_Left me broken {oh}_  
_Had to pick up the pieces_  
_Be set for the reason_  
_Now I'm so glad {I'm so glad}_  
_To be with you {mhm} _  
_Had break through_  
_Finally know how it feels_

**All The Girls.**

_To be loved by somebody_  
_Be loved by somebody_  
_To be loved by somebody, body_  
_Be loved by somebody, body_  
_To be loved by somebody_  
_Be loved by somebody_  
_To be loved by somebody, body_  
_Be loved by_

_You make me say_  
_Ooh, ooh {somebody}_  
_Ooh, ooh {somebody, body}_  
_You make me say_  
_Ooh, ooh {somebody}_  
_Ooh, ooh {somebody, body} _

Quinn and Santana watched Nia grab Rachel's hand as she dances to the beat and they sing sing together with one part.

**Nia. **

_Now that I found you baby, I_

**Nia and Rachel.**  
_Ain't ever gonna let you go_

**Nia.**  
_I want to tell the world how good it feels_

Rachel moved away from Nia and danced with the other girls and Nia keeps on singing with the girls backing her up.

_To be loved by somebody_  
_Be loved by somebody_  
_To be loved by somebody, body_  
_Be loved by somebody, body_  
_To be loved by somebody_  
_Be loved by somebody_  
_To be loved by somebody, body_  
_Be loved by_

Finn stared at his ex girlfriend as she dances on the stage and he's proud of her for having fun in her life now that they were over.

_You make me say_  
_Ooh, ooh {somebody}_  
_Ooh, ooh {somebody, body}_  
_You make me say_  
_Ooh, ooh {somebody}_  
_Ooh, ooh {somebody, body}_

They ended the song and the girls take off the jackets and wait for the music to start and the girls stand the side of Janiella as she sings lead this time.

**Janiella**

_Homecoming, I'm coming  
My sweet mistake  
Summer's over, hope it's not too late  
I'm pacing, impatient  
Up in my head  
Taken back to the sidewalk where we met_

_And carved out our names_  
_Do you remember that?_

**Janiella with the girls.**

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Did you take off while I was gone?  
I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you  
I'm coming home, I wanna know  
When all the leaves begin to fall  
If I'm falling, falling apart for you_

Janiella walked to one side of the stage with her mic smiling at the crowd and grabbed a few hands singing the next part.

**Janiella.**

_Descending, I'm spinning_  
_Lost all defense_  
_How could you swallow me again?_  
_I left you, I meant to _  
_Couldn't let you in _  
_Never mind a single word I said _

_Carve out your name _  
_Do you remember that?_

The crowd is dancing and cheering for the girls and they loved it. Brittany starts dancing to the beat.

**Janiella with the girls.**

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home _  
_Did you take off while I was gone?_  
_I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you. _  
_I'm coming home, I wanna know _  
_When all the leaves begin to fall _  
_If I'm falling, falling apart_

_You've got control of me  
Is this the end of me?  
'Cause I just can't cut up the strings  
I'm coming back for more  
Don't let your heart go  
Please don't walk away_

_Homecoming, I'm coming, I'm coming back_

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home_  
_Did you take off while I was gone?_  
_I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you_  
_I'm coming home, I wanna know_  
_When all the leaves begin to fall_  
_If I'm falling, falling apart_

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home_  
_Did you take off while I was gone?_  
_I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you._  
_I'm coming home, I wanna know_  
_When all the leaves begin to fall_  
_If I'm falling, falling apart for you._

* * *

They end the song and tell the crowd that their taking a break but Rachel stays on the stage and she has guy back up dancers joining her on stage and the music starts and she starts dancing to the beat really sexy as the other girls get off the stage and Santana's eyes widen staring at Berry do her thing.

_Are you listening?  
Hear me talk, Hear me sing.  
Open up the door,  
Is it less, is it more?  
When you tell me to beware,  
Are you here? Are you there?  
Is it something I should know?  
Easy come, Easy go.  
Nodding your head,  
Don't hear a word I said  
I Can't communicate, when you wait or relate  
I try to talk to you  
But you never even knew, so,  
What's it gonna be,  
Tell me can you hear me?_

Rachel danced to the beat of the song with her backup dancers and everybody was going crazy as she sang the main part.

_I'm so sick of it,  
Your attention deficit  
Never listen, never listen.  
I'm so sick of it,  
So I'll throw another fit  
Never listen, never listen._

_I scream your name,_  
_It always stays the same._  
_I scream and shout,_  
_So what I'm gonna do now_  
_Is freak the freak out, hey!_  
_Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh,_  
_Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh oh._

Rachel's friends are dancing the beat cheering her on loving that she's breaking out of shell big time. She walks over to a few people grabbing their hands dancing to the beat and saw the New Directions staring at her shocked and she looks at them singing the next part.

_Patience running thin_  
_Running thin, come again_  
_Tell me what I get_  
_Opposite, opposite_  
_Show me what is real_  
_If it breaks does it heal_  
_Open up your ear_  
_Why you think that I'm here?_  
_Keep me in the dark_  
_Are you even thinking of me?_  
_ Is someone else above me_  
_Gotta know, gotta know_  
_What am I gonna do?_  
_Cause I can't get through to you_  
_So what's it gonna be_  
_Tell me can you hear me?_

_Can ya hear_

Rachel's friends jump up and down cheering her on and the New Directions frown listening to the words and keep watching Rachel.

_I'm so sick of it,_  
_Your attention deficit_  
_Never listen, never listen._  
_I'm so sick of it,_  
_So I'll throw another fit_  
_Never listen, never listen._

_I scream your name,_  
_It always stays the same._  
_I scream and shout,_  
_So what I'm gonna do now_  
_Is freak the freak out, Hey!_  
_Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh,_  
_Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh oh_  
_Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh,_  
_Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh oh_

Nia watched Rachel danced and she was turned on just thinking about those moves and she wouldn't mind her doing that to her in the bedroom. She needed to stop because this was Rachel's night to prove to the group that she can do any kind of music if she wanted to be in their singing group.

_Easy come, easy go  
Easy come, easy go_

(Can you hear me?)

_I scream your name,_  
_It always stays the same._  
_I scream and shout,_  
_So what I'm gonna do now_  
_Is freak the freak out, Hey!_  
_Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh,_  
_Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh oh_  
_Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh,_  
_Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh oh_

She dances to the beat finishing up the song and Mercedes looks at Quinn, Brittany and Santana and they look back at her before watching Rachel.

_(Freak the Freak Out!) [repeats in background until end]_

_I scream your name..._  
_But you never listen..._  
_No you never listen..._

She stops dancing with her dancers and looks at her old group singing the last part softly.

_But you never listen_

She starts breathing hard smiling at the crowd and they all go crazy for her. Rachel's friends get on the stage handing her water and she thanks them. Nia smiles brightly at her crush and kissed her cheek whispering in her ear making Rachel blush and different music comes on and they all dance. The group dances on the stage.

**In Quinn's POV.**

I never knew Rachel could be so down to earth outside of school and I really just want to get to know this side of Rachel Berry. I don't care if Santana is against this whole thing. I'm going to be Rachel Barbra Berry's friend if it's the last thing I do and get that Nia Conrad and Rachel together.

**Find out what happens next and the songs were Somebody by Kristinia DeBarge,Homecoming by Hey Monday and Freak The Freak Out by Victoria Justice.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I Finally Found You**

**By CollegeStar21.**

**Summary.**

**Rachel Berry has always been made fun of by people, making her feel small because she was shorter then most people at McKinley High and she's tired of people treating her like crap at school for the way she act like a diva or the clothes she wears so over the winter break after her and Finn broke up, she meets a girl named Nia Conrad and she introduced to her friends named**** Vince Shane, a girl named**** Emeri Baker,Nia's sister Maci Conrad,a girl named Everlie Conners and a girl named Janiella Greene! they become best friends and go to the same school with her and are Juniors aswell.**

**But what happens when Nia asked Rachel on a date after the group sees the way they flirt with each other?**** W****ill Rachel admit her feelings for her new friend Nia unsure how she feels about being with a girl or will she just be best friends with her?**

**Find out what happens and Rachel is bisexual in this story and t****his is a Rachel and Nia story with,Faberrittana and more friendships. **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

**In Santana's POV.**

It's friday here at McKinley and I see Berry at her locker talking to her friends and I'm wondering how she got to be so open to flirting with that Nia Conrad chick? I mean I have feelings for Brittany but I'm too scared to come out as a Lesbian and here she is open not caring about what people thing about her. Brittany is bisexual and I thought Berry was straight? Oh well now is my chance to talk to Berry alone since her friends left.

"Hey hobbit we need to talk." I said giving a don't say no to me look and she scuffs rolling her eyes.

"No thanks Santana I have to get to class." She starts to walk past me but I grab her arm hard.

"Listen Man hands you are nothing at this school so you better stop acting like you belong here , you shouldn't even be alive." I say sternly glaring at her.

Somebody grabs my hand and bends it back and Rachel looks at me shocked rubbing her arm while my arm is hurting.

"You have no right to put your hands on my girl here, she said that she needs to get to class so back off." The person says sternly letting go of my arm.

"Wow Berry you can't stick up for yourself these days, you have your fucked up friends do it for you." Rachel's eyes become dark brown and she slams me against the lockers glaring at me hard.

"I can take care of myself _Hopez_, why don't you stop acting like a bitchy cheerleader that can't handle her true feelings, do you like girls or do you like guys. make up your mind because everybody knows that your in love with Brittany Pierce! I'm Bisexual and proud of it so stop hiding." She says slapping me in the face and walks off with her friend.

Damn it my back is fucking killing me, Fucking Berry better watch her back because she's messed with the wrong Cheerleader at McKinley. I walk to my class hurting like hell and I don't care about my face. Rachel Fucking Barbra Berry will play for that shit.

**In Nobody's POV.**

The girls didn't know that Jacob Ben-Israel was filming them the whole time. He stops filming and smirks to himself.

"So Rachel Berry is Bisexual and Santana is a closeted Lesbian? this is some good footage to post on my blog." He says to himself about to walk off when he his camera gets taken away by Noah Puckerman.

"Now Jewfro wouldn't do anything to hurt my girls would he?" Jacob stared at him scared.

"It's good footage Puckerman, give me my camera back." He nods taking the tape out of handing him back his camera.

"There is is your camera Jewfro, keep your mouth shut or else I'll tell everybody else in this school that you jack off everytime you see Mr. Figgins."

Jacop shook his head not wanting that to happen, he doesn't like teachers or men, he wanted Rachel to be his.

"Please don't mess up my life, I won't pose the video or talk about it on my blog, please give me my tape back." Puck chuckles shaking his head and puts the tape on the ground and stomps on it 5 times before it's in pieces. He picks the pieces up and hands it to Jacop.

"Here you go Jewfro, have a good day and if you even think about posting, those pieces are going to be your whole body." He tells him sternly in a low voice.

Jacop nods really scared and starts breathing hard as Puck walks off. He throw the tape in the trash and sighs.

"I really do hate McKinley High." Jacop mutters to himself before walking to his class.

**Find out what happens next.**


	13. Chapter 13 Part 1

**I Finally Found You**

**By CollegeStar21.**

**Summary.**

**Rachel Berry has always been made fun of by people, making her feel small because she was shorter then most people at McKinley High and she's tired of people treating her like crap at school for the way she act like a diva or the clothes she wears so over the winter break after her and Finn broke up, she meets a girl named Nia Conrad and she introduced to her friends named**** Vince Shane, a girl named**** Emeri Baker,Nia's sister Maci Conrad,a girl named Everlie Conners and a girl named Janiella Greene! they become best friends and go to the same school with her and are Juniors aswell.**

**But what happens when Nia asked Rachel on a date after the group sees the way they flirt with each other?**** W****ill Rachel admit her feelings for her new friend Nia unsure how she feels about being with a girl or will she just be best friends with her?**

**Find out what happens and Rachel is bisexual in this story and t****his is a Rachel and Nia story with,Faberrittana and more friendships. **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

**In The Choir room.**

Rachel stood in the choir room wearing skinny jeans with a gray tank top under her dark blue off the shoulder top that showed a little cleavege, her hair was down to her back in curls and she had her bangs to the side of her face. She wore dark sexy makeup and on her feet are black heeled boots that makes her look taller but she knows that she will never be tall.

"Hey baby Barbra what songs are we doing at the club next friday night?" Emeri asked as she sat down in the seats in the choir waiting for Nia,Maci,Janiella and Everlie to show up since she got a text from them saying that they were going to be a little late.

"I was thinking Vince will do two solos which will be How Do You Sleep and Stranger with all of us dancing around him really sexy, he will do a song with Everlie or Janiella called Whoa Oh and we will end the night with I Can't Stay Away and whatever song you guys want to do." Emeri and Vince smile writing them down.

"Hey Rach while were waiting, why don't we song that song we talked about for my boyfriend." Emeri said softly thinking about her boyfriend Ryan Conners is Everlie's older brother who was a Senior two years at McKinley and he went to the army instead of going to college and he's still there and they just miss him very much.

"Are you sure you want to put yourself in that much pain Ems?" Rachel asked with concern and she nods wanting to sing because she misses her boyfriend so much. Vince puts the music on and Janiella,Everlie,Nia,Maci walk in and put their stuff down and stand together holding hands waiting to sing their parts.

**Emeri and Rachel.**

_So, I guess I fell in love with a toy soldier._

**Emeri.**

_He told me that our love would be marching on, hoorah hoorah._  
_He told me that our love was mighty strong, hoorah hoorah!_  
_And guess I believed you, 'cause you were my baby,_  
_Why would I doubt you, when you said you loved me..._  
_But I didn't know you were the enemy!_

_The only who made me cry, is you!  
And the only one I had to fight, is you.  
And it was you who told me..._

Santana,Brittany and Quinn were walking to their next class when they heard singing coming from the choir room and peaked in to see Rachel and her friends all standing in a circle holding hands with tears coming down their faces and they all listen.

**The Girls with Emeri.**

_He said, that I would never have to fight again_  
_He said, that I would never have to cry again_  
_He said he'd had been to the battle field, my heart is safe with him,_  
_All my trust I gave it to him..._  
_So I guess I fell in love with a toy soldier._

The rest of the The New Directions and Mr. Shue showed up when they heard the music and stood with the girls watching them sing a song they have never heard before and listened.

** Emeri.**

_You told me that you would take care of me, you lied, you lied._  
_You told me that you was the best for me, you lied, you lied!_  
_Cause you came up empty,_  
_I feel like you tricked me,_  
_Everything you said you'd give me, you couldn't give me!_  
_Yeah, oh!_

_Cause the only one who made me cry, is you!_  
_And the only one I had to fight, is you!_  
_And it was you who told me..._

Santana stared at all the girls singing together as they stood there with tears in their eyes and she felt bad because something serious happened between Rachel and her friends and she wanted to help them but it sounds like somebody close to them is in the army.

**The Girls with Emeri.**

_He said, that I would never have to fight again_

_He said, that I would never have to cry again_

_He said he'd had been to the battle field, my heart is safe with him,_

_All my trust I gave it to him..._

_So I guess I fell in love with a toy soldier._

**Emeri.**

_I let down my guard, 'cause you were my guard,_  
_But who protects me now?_  
_'Cause I gave you my heart and you tore it apart!_  
_Ooh, you let me down!_

**The Girls with Emeri.**

_He said, that I would never have to fight again_  
_He said, that I would never have to cry again_  
_He said he'd had been to the battle field, my heart is safe with him,_  
_All my trust I gave it to him..._  
_So I guess I fell in love with a toy soldier._

**Emeri.**

_I gave all my love to him. Hoorah. Hoorah._  
_I gave all my love to him... Hoorah! _  
_Hoorah!_

Vince stops the music and they hug Emeri with tears falling down their faces and the New Directions members leave not wanting to mess up this moment and Mr. Shue leaves with them since he didn't need the choir at the moment.

They all stop and wipe their tears and Emeri says she's fine. Everlie's phone rings and she stares at her brother Ryan's number and answers it.

"Ryan?" She asked making Emeri and the others stare at her wondering what's going on. Everlie talks for a few minutes before hanging up.

"Ryan got hurt with his shoulder when somebody bombed his headcourters making some of his solders die but he and three other guys made it alive! he's home and is driving to McKinley right now." Emeri had tears falling down her face.

"Emeri and Everlie?" The deep tired male voice said and they both turn around to see Ryan Conners standing there looking older and tired. Emeri ran up to him jumping into his arms sobbing and he held her close still a little sore but he missed his baby so much.

"Oh my god am I dreaming?" Emeri whispers in tears not believing her 20 year old boyfriend was finally home.

"No baby your not dreaming I'm really here for good." Emeri sobs praying so happy that he's home. He puts her down and Everlie rushes up to him and she jumps onto him aswell so happy that her brother is home and safe.

"I missed you so much Ry." Everlie whispers sniffling so happy. He says that he's glad to be home and that he missed her too. He puts her down and he looked at her friends and saw a new face into the group.

"Hey everybody, who is this new face into your group?" He asked staring at Rachel who was smiling at him sniffling a little.

"Ryan this is Nia's soon to be new girlfriend and our new best friend Rachel Berry, Rach this is my boyfriend and Everlie's older brother Ryan Conners." Rachel nods saying nice to meet you and welcome home and he walks over to her and hugs her which shocked her but she relaxed and hugs him back.

"Welcome to the family Rachel and you and Nia here would be cute together." Nia grins staring at Rachel who blushed and grabbed Nia's hand.

"Thanks for having me into this family." Rachel says before looking at Nia with a loving smile and she gives her one back.

* * *

It was now time for Rachel's and Nia's first date and Rachel was nervous because this was the first time she was actually going on a date with a girl. Nia told her to pack a overnight bag with clothes for the weekend and that confused her but she packed her stuff and even put her bathing suit in there aswell as other things.

She had on Marc Jacobs dark skinny jeans with a red silk tank top on that showed a little cleavage. She had a black lace bra with matching panties on. She put a black sweater over her arms so she doesn't get too cold and on her feel were red flats. Her hair was straightened and her bangs were to the side. She wore light makeup.

The door bell rings making her take a deep breath and she walks downstairs with her purse and and her weekend bag and opened the door to see Nia standing there looking amazing.

"Hey there sexy, you look amazing are you ready to enjoy our first date?" Rachel blushes nodding and she grabs her purse and house keys and they leave after Rachel locks the house up.

Nia grabs her hand and they walk to Nia's car and Nia opens the car door for her and Rachel thanks her before getting in putting her bag in the backseat with Nia's bag and puts her seat belt on. Nia closes the door then gets in herself and puts her seat belt on then closes her car door and starts up the car.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on our first date or is it going to a surpise?" Nia just stares at her smiling while pulling out of her driveway.

"You will know when we get there baby but until then just enjoy the car ride." Rachel sighs pouting but smiles looking out the window.

They took a long drive out of Lima which confused Rachel and they ended up in Parma Ohio which was the big riches of Ohio to Rachel and most everybody in Lima. They pulled up to a huge house and Rachel stared at it in awe wondering who's house this was.

"Welcome to my Aunt's house, she's out of town for a month and my parents said that I stay here for the weekend to dog sit and I think we need to have our first date alone away from the drama of Lima Ohio." Nia tells her grinning, as she pulls into the driveway and turns the car off and Rachel grabs hers and Nia's bag as Nia gets out after taking the keys out of the car when she turned it off.

Nia opens the door for Rachel and she gets up staring at the house and they walk into the house after Nia locks her car for the night.

**Find out what happens next and the song was Toy Soldier by Keri Hilson.**


	14. Chapter 14 Part 2

**I Finally Found You**

**By CollegeStar21.**

**Summary.**

**Rachel Berry has always been made fun of by people, making her feel small because she was shorter then most people at McKinley High and she's tired of people treating her like crap at school for the way she act like a diva or the clothes she wears so over the winter break after her and Finn broke up, she meets a girl named Nia Conrad and she introduced to her friends named**** Vince Shane, a girl named**** Emeri Baker,Nia's sister Maci Conrad,a girl named Everlie Conners and a girl named Janiella Greene! they become best friends and go to the same school with her and are Juniors aswell.**

**But what happens when Nia asked Rachel on a date after the group sees the way they flirt with each other?**** W****ill Rachel admit her feelings for her new friend Nia unsure how she feels about being with a girl or will she just be best friends with her?**

**Find out what happens and Rachel is bisexual in this story and t****his is a Rachel and Nia story with,Faberrittana and more friendships. **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

**In Rachel's POV.**

"Welcome to my Aunt's house, she's out of town for a month and my parents said that I stay here for the weekend to dog sit and I think we need to have our first date alone away from the drama of Lima Ohio." Nia tells me grinning, as she pulls into the driveway and turns the car off and I grab mine and Nia's bag as Nia gets out after taking the keys out of the car when she turned it off.

Nia opens the door for me which I think has been really amazing since this date started and I get out staring at this gorgeous house and we walk into the house after Nia locks her car for the night. She opens the door for me and I look at the inside so surprised at how huge it is.

"Come on I'll show you where the guest room is for the night where you will be staying since I don't think it's right to be sleeping in the same room on the first date."

Wow she's better then Finn ever was when we had our first date because he asked me to stay in his room for the first time which was nice but I was kind of uncomfortable at the same time.

We walk upstairs and I see that the rooms are huge and she shows me my room for the night and it's right next door to her room which she showed me.

"Alright put your bag here and we can go downstairs where I made dinner for us and don't worry it's Vegan friendly." Nia took her own bag from my hand and brought it to her room before coming back to me and grabs my hand and we walk downstairs to start this date.

**In Nia's POV.**

Rachel looks so beautiful tonight as we sit in the dinning room together eating our dinner and so what if it's vegan friendly, my future girl should be forced to watch me eat something that isn't vegan so what. I'm going to enjoy this amazing food that I made myself. Rachel takes a bite of the Vegan pasta.

"So is it good Rach?" Rachel looks at me nodding putting her thumb up while chewing and I laugh really glad she likes it.

"This is really good Ni, most people wouldn't give up normal food for my Vegan ones." I shook my head wondering if Finn even made Vegan for her while they were together.

"Well I'm not most people Rae, I like some Vegan foods and I made it so I want you to enjoy it." She grins before taking a sip of her water.

"Thank you Nia." I smile at her and we finish our dinner before I tell her to go change into her swim suit so we can go into the indoor swimming pool downstairs. I changed into my red and black bikini waiting for the girl of my dreams to hurry up. The door opens and my eyes almost fell out when I saw her in a white bikini with blue stars on it. She looks so gorgeous and it showed off her bare curves that I just wanted to hold.

"Hey Nia are you in there?" I snapped out of my thoughts to see her staring at me with her towel covering her body.

"Don't cover up babe, you had a banging body and you need to show it off more often." Rae blushes and we go to the pool and she gets in after putting her towel down.

"How is the water babe?" She says it's a little cold and I join her and wrap my arms around her waist to keep her warm. She wraps her arms around my neck and wraps her legs around my waist aswell and I hold her tightly smiling at her and she giggles as I spin her around then we fall into the water going under it.

We get back up and I get closer to her and pick her up and she squeals trying to hold onto me but I throw her in and she screams. I laugh swimming over to her as she gets back up and splashes me. I splash her back and we have fun for awhile before we cool down in the hot tub and I stare at her wanting to kiss her so badly.

"I never had this much fun on a first date before." She tells me me before wrapping her arms around my neck and I run my hands through her hair.

"Well I'm glad your having fun on your first date with a girl." I tell her softly leaning and she leans in aswell and we share a sweet first kiss together.

We pull back a few minutes later smiling at each other before giving each other a few pecks on the lips then I hold her against me as we talk for awhile then we get out.

**Later That Night.**

The girlstook showers and changed into comfortable clothes with their wet hair in pony tails after drying them a little then they watch a movie together cuddling up to each other with their hands laced together. Rachel smiled at Nia really glad that she met her and she hoped to have her in her life forever.

"Your so beautiful Rae." Rachel smiles saying thank you softly before saying it back to her and they share a quick peck before focusing on there movie.

Both girls ended up sleeping in each others arms on the couch with smiles on their faces. Nia woke up at one point to see Rachel in her arms and covered both of them.

"Best first date ever." Nia thought before going back to sleep with her hand still laced with Rachel's hand.

**Find out what happens next. **


	15. Chapter 15

**I Finally Found You**

**By CollegeStar21.**

**Summary.**

**Rachel Berry has always been made fun of by people, making her feel small because she was shorter then most people at McKinley High and she's tired of people treating her like crap at school for the way she act like a diva or the clothes she wears so over the winter break after her and Finn broke up, she meets a girl named Nia Conrad and she introduced to her friends named**** Vince Shane, a girl named**** Emeri Baker,Nia's sister Maci Conrad,a girl named Everlie Conners and a girl named Janiella Greene! they become best friends and go to the same school with her and are Juniors aswell.**

**But what happens when Nia asked Rachel on a date after the group sees the way they flirt with each other?**** W****ill Rachel admit her feelings for her new friend Nia unsure how she feels about being with a girl or will she just be best friends with her?**

**Find out what happens and Rachel is bisexual in this story and t****his is a Rachel and Nia story with,Faberrittana friendship and more friendships. **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

**In Lima The Next Day.**

Quinn,Brittany and Santana were at the Lima Bean cafe talking about the whole new Rachel Berry ordeal.

"I still can't believe Man hands slammed me into the lockers yesterday. my back still hurts She needs to be tought a lession." Santana says taking a sip of her latte.

"San stop trying to fight people, your just angry that she called you out and she knows about your feelings for me so why don't you come out already." Brittany says.

"Look Britts I'm not sure I'm ready for that yet but you know I love you and would be with you if it wasn't for wheels." Brittany nods sadly.

"I love you too Sanny but it's time to stop being mean to Rachel and I want to be friends with her." Santana stares at her like she's crazy.

"I agree with Britts, Rachel is a different person now that she quit Glee club and is no longer with Finn. Santana scuffs rolling her eyes.

"Did you two forget that she's a annoying little midget that is going to cost us Regionals? also I think you still have feelings for Hudson anyways Q, are you getting tired of Trouty mouth already?" " They shook their heads.

"Sure Rachel might be annoyed but she has never treated us like crap like we've been to her! she wants to be treated with respect San and stop talking crap about my boyfriend's lips, I don't have feelings for Finn anymore." Quinn says softly.

"You two can try being friends with the hobbit but I'm not going to be." Brittany frowns.

"Fine no sweet ladie kisses Sanny on the side since I'm with Artie, see you guys later." Quinn chuckles. Santana frowns not believing Brittany would be that low.

"Are you serious Britts?" Brittany nods before getting up saying that she needs to go since she's meeting up with Artie at the mall. She hugs Quinn and leaves.

"I can't believe she's stooping that low. I needs my sweet ladie kisses from Britts." Quinn shruggs.

"I guess your saying your sorry and becoming Berry's friend then." Santana growls at her not believing this.

"Fine I'll call her and say sorry to the hobbit but if she's just going to be bitchy to me then I'm not going to be so nice back."

She dials Berry's number since she still had it while Rachel was in Glee club.

**In Parma Ohio.**

Rachel was sleeping peacefully on the couch with Nia next to her already awake just staring at her. Rachel's phone rings and Nia answers it.

"Rachel's phone, this Nia speaking." She hears Santana's voice.

"What the hell are you doing answering Berry's phone Nia?" Santana says on the other line.

"I'm answering her phone because she's sleeping right now, what are you doing calling her anyways?" Nia asked wondering how Santana got Rachel's number.

"I'm calling her to talk about the way she's been acting, no I'm kidding! look I'm only calling to say that I'm sorry and so is Quinn and Brittany." Nia scuffs.

"Please like I'm going to believe that, I'll give her the message but she's_ busy_ this weekend." Nia says before hanging up.

Nia puts the phone down and ran her fingers through Rachel's hair as she sleep. Rachel stirs in her sleep and opens her eyes slowly.

"I'm sorry we both woke up on this uncomfortable couch babe but good morning." Rachel smiles sitting up.

"Good morning, it's alright beside atleast I was next to you." Nia smiles nodding.

"That you were, I made us breakfast and don't worry it's vegan." Rachel smiles getting up and they both walk into the kitchen and sit down and eat.

"So um Santana Lopez called you while you were sleeping and I answered it, I hope you not mad at me." Rachel stared at her surprised.

"No I'm not mad at you darling, I'm just surprised that Santana Lopez called me of all people." Nia nods.

"Yeah she said that she was calling to say sorry and Quinn and Brittany were sorry aswell." Rachel nods.

"I don't think I believe that sorry but thanks for telling me." Nia nods grinning before eating her breakfast.

"How do you feel about not being in Glee club?" Nia asked with a serious look on her face.

"At times I miss being able to sing with a group and going to Regionals and Nationals which is in New York but then again I wasn't really wanted there."

"If you want to rejoin Glee club, Me,Maci,Emeri,Everlie,Janiella and Vince will all join you." Rachel stares at her surprised.

"Are you serious Nia?" Nia nods grabbing Rachel's hand.

"I would do anything for you babe and you know our best friends would do anything for you aswell! your stuck with us." Rachel smiles.

"I'll think about it and let you guys know but right now I rather not think about those people." Nia nods kissing her hand.

"We better get ready since I have alot more plan for our second date." Rachel finishes her breakfast then puts her plate in the sink and both girls go upstairs and take showers and get ready for the second date together.

They walk Piper the dog for awhile before going to the mall and shopping for outfits for school and sexy outfits for the club. Nia pays for everything when they go out to lunch and they take cute pictures with each others phones before posting them on facebook.

"So Rachel Berry I was wondering if you would offically become my girlfriend?" Rachel smiles brightly nodding and pecks her lips and Nia takes a picture of them while kissing her new girlfriend.

"Yes I would love to be your girlfriend Nia." Rachel says against her lips before kissing her some more not caring what other people think.

Nia wrapped her arms around her waist after putting her phone away after she saved the picture.

* * *

Santana was on her computer on Facebook talking to Britts on chat when she saw Rachel's status update and reads it.

I'm In Parma Ohio for the weekend with my best friend Nia. Best weekend ever so far, don't want it to end. later.

**Finn Hudson,Noah "Puck" Puckerman,Quinn Fabray** and 13 others like this.

Santana stared at the message surprised that Rachel really was with Nia Conrad but she was out of Lima? She had to talk to Quinn about this whole thing.

"Hey Q did you see Berry's facebook status?" She asked after Quinn answered the phone.

"Yeah I did and I'm surprised that she's being so open about being on a date with a girl." Santana nods wondering that too.

**Rachel Berry **went from single to in a Relationship with** Nia Conrad.**

**Maci Conrad** comments.

It's about time love birds, welcome to the family Rae Rae.

**Everlie Greene** comments.

I hope you two are staying out of trouble, so happy for you guys.

"There together now?" Santana mutters staring at the status.

"I think it's cute that she's finally happy after her breakup with Finn." Quinn says liking the status.

"Since when do you care about Berry anyways Q?" Quinn rolls her eyes.

"Since she tried to be there for me last year when I was pregnant and I took her for granted but I'm done with being a bitch to her and you should to the same."

She said before hanging up. Santana sighs because she's tired of people hanging up on her. She dials Rachel's number and waits for to an answer.

"Hello?" She heard Rachel's voice.

"Hey Berry it's Santana Lopez! I know your out of town for the weekend but I was wondering if you and I could talk when you get back." She hears Nia's voice in the backround.

"Um I'll let you know on monday Santana, I need to go now bye." Rachel hangs up and Santana smiles slightly really hoping they could talk.

**Find out what happens next. **


	16. Chapter 16

**I Finally Found You**

**By CollegeStar21.**

**Summary.**

**Rachel Berry has always been made fun of by people, making her feel small because she was shorter then most people at McKinley High and she's tired of people treating her like crap at school for the way she act like a diva or the clothes she wears so over the winter break after her and Finn broke up, she meets a girl named Nia Conrad and she introduced to her friends named**** Vince Shane, a girl named**** Emeri Baker,Nia's sister Maci Conrad,a girl named Everlie Conners and a girl named Janiella Greene! they become best friends and go to the same school with her and are Juniors aswell.**

**But what happens when Nia asked Rachel on a date after the group sees the way they flirt with each other?**** W****ill Rachel admit her feelings for her new friend Nia unsure how she feels about being with a girl or will she just be best friends with her?**

**Find out what happens and Rachel is bisexual in this story and t****his is a Rachel and Nia story with,Faberrittana friendship and more friendships. **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

**With The New Couple.**

Nia couldn't believe that she was finally in a relationship with the girl of her dreams and it wasn't a dream. Rachel had returned feelings for her.

"Hey darling what are you thinking about?" Rachel asked with her hand laced with hers. Nia just smiles at her new girlfriend.

"Just happy that were together." Rachel grins biting her little a little blushing.

"I'm finally happy in a relationship that I know is going to make me smile everyday and be right for me." Nia says aww before pulling her close and she rests her head against her girlfriend's and they smile at each other before getting up and get dressed into their bikinis and go into the pool for awhile.

"Are you really over Finn?" Rachel stares at her rolling her eyes while wrapping her arms around Nia's neck kissing her sweetly.

"Yes baby I'm over Finn Hudson and Noah Puckerman." Nia was just making sure and kisses her girlfriend's cheek before pulling them under water.

They play in the water for awhile before getting out and they talk for awhile while dressed in comfortable clothes for the night and have dinner then sit on the couch.

"What's going to happen when monday comes?" Rachel asked softly placing with Nia's fingers.

"Well I'm going to hold your hand in front of everybody and let them know that your mine and you don't care what everybody else thinks." Rachel looks down.

"Look I know your scared to come out to McKinley but I promise to be by yourside the whole time." Rachel looks at her and nods.

"Sorry." She says softly not wanting her to break up with her because she can't handle being out.

"Don't ever be sorry for being scared to come out baby, If your not ready then I'm fine with it." Rachel sighs cuddling up to her.

"I'm ready okay, I just hate to be slushied." Nia nods kissing her temple.

"I know you do, everybody who isn't a cheerio or a jock does." They watch a movie then call it a night and go to there rooms this time.

* * *

Rachel woke up first on Sunday and took a shower and got dressed. She saw missed call from her daddy and she calls him back and they talk for awhile and he was happy for her when she told him about her and Nia being a couple. He tells her that he loves her and they will see her when they get back from their trip.

"Good morning babe." Nia walks in to see her girlfriend texting on her phone.

"Good morning honey, my daddy called and I told him about us and him and my dad are happy for us." Nia smiles really happy.

"That's great because my parents love you and I want your parents to love me too." Rachel puts her phone down.

"I think they will love you alot more then they liked Finn and I together." Nia laughs and goes to get dressed before they have to leave.

Rachel makes her own breakfast for the day and Nia comes back a few mintues later and makes her own breakfast.

"You ate without me?" Rachel nods and laughs when saw her girlfriend pouting. Rachel grabs her iphone and puts some music on and dances around the kitchen making Nia laugh at how cute she looks.

"Come dance with me." Nia shakes her head watching her as she eats her breakfast. She giggles feeling so full of life dancing to the music.

"Oh my god we should totally sing this song as our try out for Glee club." Nia stares at Rachel as she stops dancing.

"Your going to really try out for that messed up Glee club?" Rachel stares at her awkwardly.

"I'm still thinking about it but it's a really cool song to sing." Nia nods slowly.

"I won't do it if it makes you feel uncomfortable baby." Rachel whispers walking over to her.

"I don't want you to get hurt again by those people, they haven't been kind to you and I want you to be happy." Rachel nods kissing her temple.

"I know your looking out for me babe but I'll let you know if I really want to do and I might not want to do it." They talk for awhile before walking Piper again and clean up the house and packing up their bags before hitting the road.

"This was the best date weekend ever." Rachel whispers smiling at her lovingly with her hand laced with Nia's.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." She said as she kept her eyes on the road. Rachel really did enjoy herself this weekend and was nervous about tomorrow.

**Find out what happens next. **


	17. Chapter 17

**I Finally Found You**

**By CollegeStar21.**

**Summary.**

**Rachel Berry has always been made fun of by people, making her feel small because she was shorter then most people at McKinley High and she's tired of people treating her like crap at school for the way she act like a diva or the clothes she wears so over the winter break after her and Finn broke up, she meets a girl named Nia Conrad and she introduced to her friends named**** Vince Shane, a girl named**** Emeri Baker,Nia's sister Maci Conrad,a girl named Everlie Conners and a girl named Janiella Greene! they become best friends and go to the same school with her and are Juniors aswell.**

**But what happens when Nia asked Rachel on a date after the group sees the way they flirt with each other?**** W****ill Rachel admit her feelings for her new friend Nia unsure how she feels about being with a girl or will she just be best friends with her?**

**Find out what happens and Rachel is bisexual in this story and t****his is a Rachel and Nia story with,Faberrittana friendship and more friendships. **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

**On Monday.**

Nia pulled up to McKinley with Rachel in her car and they held each other's hands for a second before getting out of the car with their school bags. closing the car doors.

"Are you ready for this Rae?" Rachel shook her head not moving and Nia stared at her and walked over to her.

"Baby I know your scared but I promise you that I won't let those assholes hurt you because if they hurt you then they hurt me too." Rachel nods lacing her fingers with Nia's and they walk up to the door and open the door and walk in holding hands.

They walk down the hallway seeing everybody staring at them but they are talking then Dave Karofsky walk up to them with two slushies in his hand and they stop walking staring at him nervously knowing they are going to get hit.

"Hey _Lezbos _nice pictures on facebook and status updates, but nobody likes you Man Hands or your_ freak_ of a girlfriend so here are your good morning slushies." He says smirking throwing them in their faces.

Rachel and Nia were fighting their tears as the slushie stings their eyes but they wiped it off helping each other before staring at the smirking jock.

Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez saw the whole thing and was about to go over to help then when they heard Nia's voice yelling.

"Do you really think that was helpful to fucking throw a stupid slushie in our faces?" She yelled. He nods smirking.

"Really because I think it was a messed up move coming from somebody yourself because I know your dirty little secret. Do you really want them to know the real reason why Kurt Hummel left McKinley." Nia yelled making everybody stare at them wondering.

"You wouldn't dare do shit Conrad?" He says in anger.

"Wouldn't I Karofsky? keep this shit up and see what happens or do you want me to tell them?" He gets angry and is about to hit her when Rachel rushed up to Karofsky bringing her knee up into his crotch, putting not only all her body weight behind it, but all her anger and he falls to the ground in pain.

Everbody in the hallway stood there not saying anything as Rachel stands over the jock as he lays in pain.

"I HOPE YOU WEREN'T ABOUT TO SLAP MY GIRLFRIEND IN THE FACE? I'M TIRED OF YOUR FUCKING BULLSHIT KAROFSKY THINKING YOUR BETTER THEN EVERYBODY ELSE AT THIS SCHOOL. YOU DON'T LIKE TWO GIRLS KISSING OR HOLDING HANDS BUT THIS IS ME NOT GIVING A DAMN WHAT YOU THINK." She kicked him in the leg hard.

"YOUR ALWAYS TALKING ABOUT HOW YOU GET GIRLS AND THEY LOVE YOU WHEN THE TRUTH IS I'VE NEVER SEEN YOU WITH A GIRL HERE EVER! YOUR FULL OF YOURSELF AND SO ARE SOME OF YOUR JOCK FRIENDS WHO WILL NEVER GET INTO A GOOD COLLEGE BECAUSE YOU SLACK OFF IN SCHOOL." She yelled in anger.

"YOU CAN MAKE FUN OF THE GLEE CLUB OR PEOPLE WHO AREN'T CHEERIOS OR THE JOCKS ALL OF YOU IN THIS SCHOOL BUT THEY WILL ALWAYS HAVE BETTER FUTURES THEN YOU AND YOU WILL JUST BE A LIMA LOSER WHO NEVER GIVES A DAMN ABOUT LIFE SO GO TO HELL." She yells before kicking Dave in the balls.

The Glee club members stare at Rachel shocked listening to her speech and Rachel stops screaming because she doesn't want to strain her voice.

"You can throw a slushie in our faces all you want and call us degrading names but you will never break our spirit so I'm going to be walking down the hallways of this school with my lovely girlfriend here and be as open as I want to be with her because were both Bisexual and not scared to show it just like anybody else in this school who is scared to show they have feelings for the same sex and come out because they don't want to be slushied but I say live your life and dont worry about what others thing!" Nia nods.

"She's right, that does not give you the right to hide because they want you to be a size 2 or zero, god made you the way you are today and if your Straight great for you but if your Gay, Bisexual, Lesbian or even Transexual then I'm so proud of you because you are who you are and I will not judge you so don't let these fucking assholes get to you, stop this war everybody is having here and just grow up because that's what I'm doing and I'm not going to let others push me and my woman around anymore so bring it on and we will kill others with respect and kindness." Nia says strongly.

"I'm so proud of you baby. ready to go to the bathroom and clean up?" Nia says proudly while lacing her fingers with hers.

"Yup lets go on with our day." Rachel smiles at her before dragging her off and they walk around the jocks who are in shock and keep walking to the girls bathroom.

Santana stood at her locker in awe listening to Rachel Berry's speech and stared at Brittany to see her staring at her with a pleading look on her face.

"Who knew Rachel Berry had guts to do what she did?" Some of the students say before they go to their classes.

Mercedes stood there feeling bad for treating Rachel badly and texts Kurt telling him what happened since he goes to Dayton now.

**In The Girls Bathroom.**

Both girls came out of the stalls in different clothes after getting the slushie off their faces and out of their hair and redid their makeup and stop when they saw Santana Lopez standing there looking like she needs to talk to them.

"Hello Santana can we help you?" She stares at them frowning fighting her tears.

"I just wanted to say that I'm deeply sorry for making you feel like you don't belong in this world! I listened to everyword you girls said and I'm a bitch because I'm scared of the looks and comments people would say about me if I just come out as Lesbian which I am and you both showed me that it's okay to be who you are because I'm in love with Brittany and I would do anything for her because she's my world." They smile at her proudly.

"We always knew that Santana, I think you should come out when your ready but if you wait too long or your going to be really scared to come out." She nods.

"You girls are really brave and I respect you for doing what you did out there and hopefully someday we can be friends or me and Brittany can walk down the hallway doing what you girls just did." Santana says before leaving.

"I actually believed her Nia, do you think were going to get in trouble for doing what we did?" Nia stared at her girlfriend nodding.

"I'm sure we are but we stood our ground and were not going to let those assholes treat us like we don't matter just because were not popular." Rachel nods.

"Alright lets get to class before were late and try not to slushied again." They grab their bags and walk out and walk to class holding hands.

**At Glee club.**

All the members but Santana and Quinn was sitting in the choir with Nia's and Rachel's speech in their minds and they knew that they are apart of the bullying with Rachel and her friends and now her girlfriend. Puck couldn't believe Rachel stood up to Karofsky like a badass with her badass girlfriend.

"I'm proud of Rachel for speaking up because this has been going on for years and it needs to stop." Finn says staring at the group.

"I know right I mean I never had anything against Rachel but she was slightly annoying." Sam says.

"Berry has always been nice to us and there for us and we just made her life hell but it's going to stop." Puck says glaring at the others.

Mr. Shue walks in with Santana and Quinn and the girls takes their seats. He stares at them sighing and they all look at him waiting for him to speak.

"Hey guys you all got videos or texts about this mornings fight between Karofsky and Rachel I'm guessing." Mr. Shue asked. They all nod.

"Well so did the board of Education and they weren't happy with what they saw. They were amazed with Rachel's and Nia's speech but wasn't pleased with the form of bullying so they will be coming to our school tomorrow and taking all the slushies out of McKinley, there will be no more bullying or you leave this school."

They all stare at him shocked.

"Also they know that the Glee club has been doing the same form of bullying that two of our old members are no longer with us and since that's not good in their eyes they don't want us going to Regionals unless they can get one of old members back into the club and show them so respect." Mercedes stares at him angry.

"Are you serious Mr. Shue? we need to make it to Regionals or Glee is over." He nods.

"Yes I know Mercedes but we haven't been nice to Rachel and Kurt left because he didn't feel safe here! I'm on a warning for yelling at Rachel and Mr. Figgins is also on a warning for not acting on making the bullying stop so they be talking to us tomorrow." They all nod sadly.

"I want Rachel back and I'm not saying this because we need her voice, I really want to be her friend and she loved singing and she was always nice to us." Brittany says.

"I know you do Britts but Rachel isn't going to give in so easy." Santana says grabbing her pinkie and Brittany sighs letting go and sits on Artie's lap.

Santana stared at her as she cuddles up to Artie Abrams which pisses her off but she had to do something to make Brittany happy and hopefully hers.

* * *

**After School.**

Santana sat at the Lima Bean cafe waiting on somebody to show up. She was glad she didn't have cheerios practice. The bell rang on the door of the cafe and she turns her head to see Nia Conrad and Rachel Berry standing there holding hands smiling and she waves them over and they sits down staring at her.

"Hi girls I'm glad you could join me for this talk." They both just stare at her nodding not letting go of each others hands.

"Why did you call us here Santan?" Nia asked making Santana frown at the nickname she hears all the time.

"Nia that was uncalled for, we said that we would listen to her talk so be nice." Rachel says giving her a look and she sighs.

"Okay what is that you need to talk to us about?" Santana stares at them.

"I know all about you guys thinking about joining Glee club and weren't going to do it unless we change our ways." Nia raised an eyebrow staring at her.

"Why should we join anyways, you all made your best singer leave because of the major bullying you did, you don't understand how much you hurt my girlfriend so give me one reason why I even think about joining your lame ass glee club?" Santana nods awkwardly.

"Sure Glee club can be lame at times but we have fun with singing and it makes our days better." Nia scuffs.

"_Please_ the only thing that made your days better was trying to tear my girlfriend down because you were jealous of her talent! she doesn't need people like you messing up her future so she left because didn't felt safe there." Santana nods understanding that.

"I know we hurt her badly, me the most but I regret it and I want to say sorry." Rachel stares at her.

"I don't understand why your suddently want to be nice to me after you called me,Man Hands,Stubbles,Freak,Hobbit,Yentl,RuPaul, That Thing, Treasure Trail, Dwarf, Midget, Gayberry, Selfish-Self-centered-Lame-ass Wannabe Diva From Hell and whatever name you can think of, you hurt me the most and I don't know why."

Rachel says fighting her tears and Nia squeezed her hand giving her a comforting smile and Santana saw it and that's how she is with Brittany.

"Rachel I know I haven't been kind you and it's because I was jealous of you because even if you dressed like a toddler and grandma mixed together, you still pulled that look off and you have a super amazing voice that always shines and you don't let others bring down your spirit." Rachel stares at with a tear coming down her face.

"You all judge me for my flaws but do you see me doing the same to you? no because it's disrespectful and degrading to ever put anybody down but it doesn't mean Iit doesn't hurt because it does, I was alone and even my own boyfriend at the time wouldn't stick up for me while you once again put me down."

Santana looks down hating herself for making Rachel or anybody around feel hell from her comments.

"I'm a bad person who is ready for a change and I want to be your friend Rachel and yours aswell Nia, you guys are totally badass and made Berry that way which is cool in my book but I know I need to earn your trust." Rachel wipes her tears and nods.

"Your right you have to earn my trust Santana, I know Brittany and Quinn want me back in Glee club but I'm not going to sorry." Santana frowns.

"But you love singing B, you really want to just give up on singing?" Nia growls making Santana move back in her seat a little.

"She's not giving up on singing Lopez, she's singing with us where people actually love her, she's poplular at the club." Santana sighs.

"Can you atleast think about being mine,Quinn's and Britts friend?" Rachel just nods not saying a word and Nia stares at her girlfriend.

"Why would you think about being friends with the Unholy Trinity baby? they have been nothing but hell for you." Rachel knows she's right.

"I know Nia but they are the only ones besides Finn who have really come to me many times hoping to reach out to me while the others just don't care."

"But I don't want them hurting you anymore baby, you don't need that kind of pain anymore." Rachel stares at her girlfriend and pouts.

Santana stares at the new couple and wished that was her and Brittany in public but she made it clear that she was with Artie.

"Girls I would love to sit here and watch you be all cute but I need to go and I want you to just think about it." She says before leaving them.

**Find out what happens next. **


	18. Chapter 18

**I Finally Found You**

**By CollegeStar21.**

**Summary.**

**Rachel Berry has always been made fun of by people, making her feel small because she was shorter then most people at McKinley High and she's tired of people treating her like crap at school for the way she act like a diva or the clothes she wears so over the winter break after her and Finn broke up, she meets a girl named Nia Conrad and she introduced to her friends named**** Vince Shane, a girl named**** Emeri Baker,Nia's sister Maci Conrad,a girl named Everlie Conners and a girl named Janiella Greene! they become best friends and go to the same school with her and are Juniors aswell.**

**But what happens when Nia asked Rachel on a date after the group sees the way they flirt with each other?**** W****ill Rachel admit her feelings for her new friend Nia unsure how she feels about being with a girl or will she just be best friends with her?**

**Find out what happens and Rachel is bisexual in this story and t****his is a Rachel and Nia story in the beginning then turns into a Faberrittania story.**

**Rachel is going to be dealing with some stuff to the point where she's going to let Nia take care of her daughter while she gets better and she's going to struggling but there will be happy moments.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**At The School Assembly**.

Every single student and teachers was in the gym sitting staring at the Principle and the school Board of the school knowing that it's going to be a long talk. The Glee club members were sitting next to Rachel and her friends staring at her hoping she would talk to them but she wouldn't even look at them. Nia had her hand laced with her girlfriends and Rachel smiles at her slightly. Nia frowns knowing that she's still upset about this whole thing.

"Baby please smile for me and I want a real loving one." Rachel stared at her girlfriend and sighs before giving her a real loving smile.

"Everything is going to be okay, remember we have the song to sing." Rachel just nods feeling eyes on her knowing the Glee club members were staring at her.

The head of the school board walks onto the stage they have set up and she looks at the students and teachers.

"I can't believe were having a bullying assembly because this school has no zero tolerance for bullying here. I was amazed and disapointed when I got the video of what happened yesterday in this school's hallway." Every student looked at Nia and Rachel as they sat in their seat.

"Don't you dare look at those girls like their going to get in trouble for standing up to a jock who throws a ice cold drink in their faces." They all look at her shocked.

"Those girls made a wonderful speech about what goes around here and it's going to stop right now! I will be taking the slushies out of this school from now because that kind of bullying won't stand what so ever in my book. Also the jocks, and the cheerleaders will be taking a workshop for a week on the meaning for bullying and how it gets to others around them." They all groan not believing this.

"KNOCK IT OFF WITH THE GROANING." They all stop getting scared.

"I will not let you sit there and blame those two girls for your_ poor_ ways towards others, one student was forced to leave this school because of the bully that was in the video threatened to kill him and he didn't feel safe! I'm tired of hearing these things from my group everytime I get a update report on this school."

She looks at them sternly before talking again.

"All my staff members at this school are on warnings for your lack of teaching the right way and for looking out for any kind of bullying and taking care of the problem."

All the teachers and the principle nod.

"Now you may think that the jocks and the cheerios and some other students are the problem when it comes to the bullying but this school's own Glee club is doing it aswell and it's going to stop right now because not only was one of the old members of this club left for not feeling but another student who still goes to this school also left this club because she didn't feel safe and was not treated right so the student will be singing two songs one alone and another with her friends right now and then I will be making some big changes so please give it up for Rachel Berry." Everybody clapped nicely for Rachel as she walks to the stage and grabs the mic.

Rachel stares at everybody then takes a deep breath and looks at the band who nods and they start playing.

___Do you ever go to lunch  
with no one by your side?  
Cause the moment you arrive  
they all leave the table  
Calling me everything  
but my name  
Need I remind you again  
Just call me Rachel  
How would you feel  
if you running home crying  
Lock yourself in your room  
Don't want anyone to see you  
While everyone's having fun outside  
And you're tellin yourself_

She looked at everybody and sang the next part feeling uncomfortable and her eyes land on Nia who puts her thumbs up smiling at her.

_______I won't let it get to me no more  
I don't wanna feel this way  
I can't believe I let it go so far  
No no, it's not okay  
What do you know about me?  
Do you wanna know what I think?_

_______Mean girls, mean girls  
Imma just comb you outta my curls  
Mean girls, mean girls  
You no longer run my world  
Mean girls, mean girls  
I'm a just comb you outta my curls_

Everybody stared at as she sings and the cheerios started looking down feeling bad while Rachel was fighting her tears as she sings her next part and Nia stares at her girlfriend so proud of her.

_How would you feel every time you go to school  
Someone's looking at you weird calling you a loser  
All these girls wearing bubble-gum pink  
Guess I didn't get the memo  
Cause they're laughing at my blue shirt  
Well I hope you feeling good about you treating someone you know like a perfect stranger  
Cause it's easier than standing by my side_

Finn stared at her feeling really bad for trying to change her. Mercedes really felt bad for treating Rachel like crap and acting like she was a friend when she wasn't.

_I won't let it get to me no more  
I don't wanna feel this way  
I can't believe I let it go so far  
No no, it's not okay  
What do you know about me?  
Do you wanna know what I think?_

_Mean girls, mean girls  
Imma just comb you outta my curls  
Mean girls, mean girls  
You no longer run my world  
Mean girls, mean girls  
I'm a just comb you outta my curls_

Everybody saw the tears in her eyes as she sang through her heart with this next part of the song and they started clapping.

_Who do you think you are  
Loud mouth, cafeteria star  
Maybe somebody was cruel to you  
So you think that's what you're supposed to do  
One day, it might be you  
When you need a friend, but you no longer cool  
When everyone leaves when you walk in the room  
I just hope they forgive you_

Everybody was now clapping to the beat of the song and she wiped her tears and kept on singing.

_ won't let it get to me no more  
I don't wanna feel this way  
I can't believe I let it go so far  
No no, it's not okay  
What do you know about me?  
Do you wanna know what I think?_

_Mean girls, mean girls  
Imma just comb you outta my curls  
Mean girls, mean girls  
You no longer run my world  
Mean girls, mean girls  
I'm a just comb you outta my curls_

_Mean girls, mean girls  
You no longer run my world_

She ends the song staring at everybody looking at mostly the cheerios and the glee club members! they all clapped hating themselfs. Rachel's friends walk down from their seats and get on the stage hugging her before taking their places and the music starts and the group dance to the beat of the song holding their mics and Emeri starts first.

**Emeri.**

_What a shame we all became such fragile, broken things._ _A memory remains just a tiny spark._

**Maci.**

_I give it all my oxygen,_ _To let the flames begin_ _To let the flames begin._

** Nia.**

_Oh, glory._ _Oh, glory._

**The Group.**

_This is how we'll dance when,_ _When they try to take us down._ _This is what will be oh glory._

Everybody loved the song and were standing up dancing to the the beat.

**Everlie.**

_Somewhere weakness is our strength,_ _And I'll die searching for it._ _I can't let myself regret such selfishness._ _My pain and all the trouble caused,_ _No matter how long_

**Janiella.**

_I believe that there's hope_ _Buried beneath it all and_ _Hiding beneath it all, and_ _Growing beneath it all, and..._

**The Group.**

_This is how we'll dance when,_ _When they try to take us down_ _This is how we'll sing it._ _This is how we'll stand when_ _When they burn our houses down._ _This is what will be oh glory._

The beat of the song changes and Rachel grabs Vince's hand and sings with him smiling and he smiles back at his best friend.

**Vince and Rachel.**

_Reaching as I sink down into light._

_Reaching as I sink down into light._

The Groups finishes the song dancing and every student is loving it and cheer for them when it's over.

**The Group.**

_ This is how we dance when, _

_When they try to take us down _

_This is how we'll sing it. _

_This is how we'll stand when, _

_When they burn our houses down. _

_This is what will be oh glory._

The head of the board claps for them and tells them to take their seats and they go back to their seats. Nia kisses Rachel's cheek.

"You were amazing up there sweetie." Nia whispers affectionately while kissing her hand before slipping her fingers into Rachel's.

"Thank you for supporting me babe." Rachel whispers back kissing her cheek and the head of the board saw the couple and starts talking again.

"Alright I'm disapointed in these students who think that if their Gay,Bisexual or Lesbian that can't be open here well guess what, those students can be open as long as they want to be and none of you are going to have a problem with it. The name calling, the throwing people in the dumpsters and in the lockers are done with from now on or I'm making all of you wear uniforms and I know you all don't want that." They shook their heads.

"The Glee club won't be going to Regionals unless they can change their acts. They need new members and any of you who likes singing will be be trying out for the club. Nobody makes fun of this club anymore or there will be trouble for your futures." They all nod.

"Anybody who has ever picked on Rachel Berry should have known better just because her parents are two men and she doesn't fit in like the rest of you! she's still a person with feelings and you are going to have to get use to it because I will not let another student leave this school for bullying." Rachel smiles slightly.

"Dave Karofsky has been suspended from school for two weeks for what has happened between Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel. I don't want to come here again so behave and have a good day and if this happens again I will be changing this school around in ways you won't like." She tells them.

The school board members leave with the teachers behind them talking and the principle says that they can go to lunch now.

* * *

Brittany,Santana and Quinn looked around for a table to sit at and made their way to Rachel's lunch table and cleared their throats. Rachel and her friends stare at them wondering what they wanted and if they were going to throw their foods on them.

"Can we help you girls with something?" Rachel asked from her place on her girlfriend's lap staring at their outfits, still surprised that their not wearing the cheerios uniforms.

Brittany stared at the most popular couple these days, wishing that was her and Santana.

"We were wondering if we could sit with you guys and talk?" Emeri and Janiella stared at the ex cheerleaders since they quit a few weeks ago.

"Why would we want them at our table when they have been nothing but bitches to our girl here?" Vince says glaring at them.

"Were sorry alright for what happened but we want to be friends." Brittany says sincerely.

They all stared at them and Rachel buried her head in the crook of her girlfriend's neck and they both whisper to each other then Nia whispers in her sister's ear.

"It's a no girls! you just don't get off that easy and become our friends or Rachel's for that matter." They frown at Rachel who was staring at them.

"Really your going to just turn us away Rachel?" Santana and Brittany asked frowning.

"What makes you worthy of being at our table Santana,Quinn and Brittany?" Rachel asked narrowing her eyes at the three ex cheerleaders.

"Were not like the others who won't even bother to get on your good side Rachel." Santana tells her.

"We actually want to get to know you and it's not some joke! we hurt you and took it too far." Quinn tells her frowning.

"I've always wanted to be friends with you Rachie but Q and San told me no! I don't think you even have man hands." Britts says pouting.

Rachel stared at them before whispering in Nia's ear who groaned before sighing.

"It looks like you can sit here on but we still don't trust you and you just going to have to prove it to us." Nia tells them before feeding her baby a grape.

Quinn,Santana and Brittany smiles at them as they take a seat. Rachel and Nia stared at Santana! they both smiled at her nicely as she smiled at them first.

"Um Rachel I really want to say that me and the girls totally understand if you don't want to join Glee club again but your always welcomed and so are your friends! your really different and it's a good thing." Santana says truthfully.

"I'm not different, sure I might stick up for myself, I might wear different clothes but this has always been me and none of you took the time to actually get to know me."

Quinn frowns knowing she's right about everything. She taking a bite of her salad before staring at her.

"Your right,we didn't and were really are sorry! I'm sorry that I said I wanted to punch you in the mouth right before sectionals." Rachel nods.

"I'm sorry for calling you and Sam Ken and Barbie just because I didn't get the solo but you don't have to worry about that anymore." She tells her.

"But I thought you loved Glee club Rachie?" Brittany says making Nia growl at her for giving her girlfriend a pet name.

"Britts don't call her Rachie when her girlfriend is sitting right there." Quinn tells her. Brittany pouts but nods understanding and softly says sorry to Nia.

"Don't worry about it Brittany,Nia knows that nothing is going on with us so if you want to call me Rachie you can." Rachel says giving Nia a calm down look and she nods.

"My girl here is right, I was just surprised that's all but your cool in my book Brittany." Nia says making Brittany smile again.

"So Santana when are you coming out?" Nia asked since she knows all about her feelings for Brittany.

"I don't know, I know it's okay to come out since nothing is going to happen but I use to be a cheerleader and to come out now would be uncomfortable for me."

They all nod staring at her and Maci grabbed her hand smiling at her.

"We don't judge anybody at this table or in our group. your welcome in our group anytime to express your feelings at the Smooth Beats club and just be free for your girl Brittany here." All three girls nodded their heads.

"Were having a sleepover at Maci's and Nia's house this friday, just us girls since Vince is the only boy but he's going to be with his girlfriend that night if you girls want join us, it would be a great way to get to know each other better." Rachel says giving them a nice smile before taking her seat since Nia's leg was starting to hurt.

"Sure I would love to go to your sleepover." Brittany says bubbly smiling brightly and her best friends chuckle at her shaking their heads.

"I guess it would be cool to see what Berry is like outside of school and on the weekends." Santana says. Quinn gave Santana a look before shaking her head.

"Must you always call her Berry? her name is Rachel." Santana glanced at Quinn.

"I'm not saying it to be mean Q, I'm just use to calling her Berry so calm down." Santana says placing her had on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Quinn nods saying she's fine and Santana nods before going back to her lunch.

**At the Glee club table.**

"Rachel seems happy with her group huh?" Artie says watching his girlfriend and her friends sit with them talking. Tina nods staring at Rachel laugh with her friends while playing with Nia's fingers.

Finn stares at his current ex girlfriend seeing how much happier she is with a girl who Finn knows nothing about and it hurts him inside a little that he lost his best friend to her friends and she still won't come back to Glee club.

"We should atleast try again with getting Rachel to join Glee club or Regionals is out of the question." Finn tells the group.

"Regionals was always going to be out of the question Finn, you heard the heard of the school board. we can't go to Regionals until we change our acts and Regionals is not until March and it's still January." Sam and Puck tells him.

"Well it's not fair that Rachel would give Santana,Quinn and Brittany a chance but not us,we've been trying." Mercedes says watching Rachel laugh at something Quinn said making everybody at the table laugh then she pecked Nia's lips then pulled away and grinned at her.

"Those three are the only ones who are being nice about getting to know her while we haven't so I don't blame her for giving them a chance." Mike tells them.

They watch the group talk and laugh with each other. Rachel was about to give Nia another peck on the lips when Puck called Rachel's name making her pull away slightly making the whole table stare at them with a death stare.

"What do you want Puckerman?" Rachel yelled from her spot back on her girlfriend's lap.

"Nice show your putting on for everybody else to see because everybody knows that your only trying to make Finn here jealous by hooking up with a hot girl who is so far out of your league, just give it up and come back to Finn and Glee club." He says smirking at her knowing he's getting her angry.

Rachel gets off Nia's lap and walks over to the table and leaning over to him close to his lips making Puck think she was going to give him a kiss when she placed her hand on his chest strongly that he feels a little pain.

"You really think I'm going to get angry at the comment and just come running back to Glee club? guess again Noah Fuckerman oops I mean Puckerman! your pushing my buttons big time and I would stop if I were you. Have a great rest of the day or else I'll tell your mother what you've been doing at this school."

She says in a dangerously low voice that makes Puck shiver in pain as she slowly lets go of him and sways her hips back to her own table knowing she won.

Everybody stared at the school's badass sit there looking very scared wondering what Rachel said to him. They knew not to mess with her.

**Find out what happens next and the songs were Mean Girls by Rachel Crow and Let The Flames Begin by Paramore. **


	19. Chapter 19 Part 1

**I Finally Found You**

**By CollegeStar21.**

**Summary.**

**Rachel Berry has always been made fun of by people, making her feel small because she was shorter then most people at McKinley High and she's tired of people treating her like crap at school for the way she act like a diva or the clothes she wears so over the winter break after her and Finn broke up, she meets a girl named Nia Conrad and she introduced to her friends named**** Vince Shane, a girl named**** Emeri Baker,Nia's sister Maci Conrad,a girl named Everlie Conners and a girl named Janiella Greene! they become best friends and go to the same school with her and are Juniors aswell.**

**But what happens when Nia asked Rachel on a date after the group sees the way they flirt with each other?**** W****ill Rachel admit her feelings for her new friend Nia unsure how she feels about being with a girl or will she just be best friends with her?**

**Find out what happens and Rachel is bisexual in this story and t****his is a Rachel and Nia story in the beginning then turns into a Faberrittania story.**

**Rachel is going to be dealing with some stuff to the point where she's going to let Nia take care of her daughter while she gets better and she's going to struggling but there will be happy moments.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**At Nia's and Maci's house.**

Nia Conrad wasn't sure if having the ex cheerios Quinn,Brittany and Santana over for this sleepover was such a good idea seeing as they haven't been nice to her girlfriend ever. Emeri,Everlie and Janiella were already over with their stuff waiting for the girls to show up. Maci had all the movies, food and drinks set up in the living room. Rachel wasn't even there yet and that made Nia nervous.

"Damn Nia are you alright over there?" Emeri asked at her best friend seeing how nervous she was getting.

"Huh? oh yeah I was just wondering where Rae was because she said that she was going to be here before Quinn,Brittany and Santana showed up."

"Your worrying about nothing girl, Rach will be here in no time." Janiella says giving her a comforting smile. Nia nods before joining the girls on the couch.

"She will be here NiNi." Maci says walking into the room and sits down next to Everlie who was playing with the wii before the girls get here.

**With Rachel,Quinn,Brittany and Santana.**

Rachel Berry was done packing her stuff for the sleepover when her door bell rang. She checked everything she needed before grabbing her bag and walked downstairs with her stuff and opened the door to see Quinn Fabray standing there smiling at her.

"Hey Rachel me and the girls were wondering if you needed a ride to Nia's and Maci's house since none of us really know where it is and were riding in Santana's range rover, so do you want to just ride with us instead of taking your own call?" Rachel was surprised that they knew where her house was.

"Um I guess since you don't know where their house is. let me just grab my jacket and we can go." Quinn nods seeing Rachel's bag.

"Let me grab your bag and put it in the bag with our stuff while you get your jacket." Rachel smiles saying okay before handing her the bag then goes back upstairs to get her jacket.

Quinn brings her bag to the back of the car. Brittany stared at her from the front passanger seat.

"Where is Rachie?" Brittany asked hoping Rachel didn't say no to coming with them.

"She's coming Britts, she had to grab something." Quinn tells her then she heard a door closing and sees Rachel walking towards them with another bag.

"Sorry about that I forgot to get my Vegan snacks from the counter." Quinn says its fine and takes the bag from her and puts it carefully in the back seat.

Quinn opens the backdoor for her and Rachel climbs up carefully with Quinn's help and both girls finally get in and put their seatbelts on.

"Nice of you to join us Berry." Santana says smiling at her before starting up the car. Rachel smiles back and they pull out of the driveway and onto the road and drives off.

"So Rachel what are your friends like?" Brittany asked staring at her as Santana keeps her eyes on the road.

"Well Emeri is very protective of the the group so we call her the mama! Vince won't be there tonight but he's the older brother of our group and is very protective of me and Everlie for some reason." Rachel says before telling Santana where to go to get to their house.

"Um Everlie is the supportive one of the group and if you are feeling down or angry she will sit down and talk to you about until you feel better and it's cool to hear her talk in her thick Irish accent but she can get angry and when she's angry, it's cool and scary at the same to hear her talk! Janiella is like the older sister who would kill anybody whoever hurts us in anyway and isn't scared to be bitchy and will tell you off for acting out." Santana likes Janiella already.

"Maci makes us laugh and very bubbly like Brittany and Nia is the coolest girl I know but she can get very serious and won't take shit from anybody! she makes me feel great inside and I'm lucky to have a best friend/girlfriend like her in my life." Quinn smiles at the way Rachel talks about her girlfriend.

"Do you have feelings for Finn at all?" Santana asked as she turned down a street Rachel tells her to go to.

"I think I will always have feelings for him because he was the first guy that actually had feelings for me until I dated Noah for two weeks but that was only to make Quinn and Finn jealous at the time! sorry about that Quinn." Quinn says she's over it since she's with Sam.

"When I started getting to know Nia, she made me realize that I can live a little and still have my big Broadway dreams. Everybody in my group of friends all want to go to New York to follow our dreams in the music field and I love it because they actually listen to me when I talk about songs and stuff."

Quinn,Brittany and Santana frown slightly before putting their smiles back on their faces.

"Were really sorry for not listening to you when you talked in Glee, we know singing is your passion Rachie." Brittany says sincerely.

"I know you girls are, you seem like the only ones that actually want to get to know me while the others don't care, anyways I'm the baby of the group since I'm the youngest and I'm very emotional and keep things inside and scared to open up at times." Quinn placed her hand on Rachel's.

"They have a different way of showing it and they are angry that were not going to Regionals this year and were sorry for making you feel the way you do, your not ugly, your very pretty and beautiful, you belong on Broadway! you don't have Man hands at all, there very small and soft." Rachel nods awkwardly.

"I'm sorry for costing you guys Regionals,their house is right there Santana." Santana nods slowly pulling into the blue and gray mansion driveway. She parks her car where Rachel tells her to park it and turns it off.

"You didn't cost us Regionals Rach, we weren't being a great team, Kurt left for Dalton and we got so bad that our star and Captain of New Directions left because we were hell for you and were going to make it up to you." Quinn tells her as they all get out of Santana's car. They grab their bags and walk to the front door.

Rachel rings the doorbell. Not a second later the door opens and very worried Nia stands there.

"Oh thank god your here, I was worried that something might have happened baby. come in girls we were waiting for you." Nia moves out of the way and all the girls walk in with their stuff. Quinn,Brittany and Santana stare at the house not believing how huge it is on the inside.

"Girls the others are in the second living room upstairs so bring your upstairs and I need to talk to Rachel alone." The girls nod bringing their things and Rachel's bags upstairs. Nia and Rachel stare at the girls as they join the others before Nia pulls Rachel into the kitchen.

* * *

"What did you want to talk to me abou-" Rachel gets cut off by Nia wrapping her arms around her waist kissing Rachel's lips passionately. Rachel was shocked at first but closed her eyes moaning into her mouth wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's neck. Both girls were moaning in each others mouth loving the feeling but

Rachel pulled back slowly breathing hard. She slowly opened her eyes staring at her girlfriend.

"Wow that was some greeting." Rachel joked laughing softly. Nia blushes laughing with her.

"Sorry about that." Rachel shook her head keeping her arms wrapped around her neck.

"Don't ever be sorry for kissing your girlfriend Nia Blair Conrad, I love feeling your lips against mine." Nia grins pecking her lips again.

"Not that I don't love kissing you, what did you really want to talk to me about?" Rachel asked.

"I got worried when I didn't see your car pull up and you never answered you phone when I called you." Nia says pouting.

"Sorry darling but Quinn,Santana and Brittany came to my house offering me a ride and I said I would go with them since they didn't know where your house was."

Nia nods before kissing her once again before they go upstairs to hang with the girls. When they get upstairs the girls are talking.

"Nice of you two join us girls." The girls teased them seeing how their lips were red from their makeout session. The couple blushes and sits down.

"So we were talking while you two were making out downstairs." Rachel frowns as her lips start trembling feeling like she was getting bullied all over again.

Nia rolls her eyes at them before focusing on her girlfriend and frowns seeing the tears froming her eyes knowing she's crying.

"Oh my god Rae they were just joking sweetie, come to me." Nia pulls her in closely and rocks her as she cries in arms.

They stopped laughing when they saw how seriously Rachel took their teasing. Santana and Quinn stared at Rach really feeling her be the baby of the group because she was shy and quiet at times, she needed to feel safe in places around her,she needed comfort and she had insecurities that are brought on from the bullying all these years and it was mostly from the cheerios, the glee club and jocks and others around her. It was mostly from Quinn and Santana and they felt bad inside.

Maci,Emeri,Everlie and Janiella knew they were still dealing with their new best friend, getting over the bullying and teasing! They all move close to her and start singing the song that makes her calm down, softly to her making Quinn,Santana and Brittany watch in awe.

**Everlie.**

_A la nanita nana nanita ella, nanita ella_

**Maci.**

_Mi nina tiene sueno bendito sea,bendito sea_

**Nia.**

_A la nanita nana nanita ella, nanita ella_

**Janiella.**

_Mi nina tiene sueno bendito sea,bendito sea_

Rachel starts sniffling a little calming down while still wrapped up in her girlfriends.

**Emeri and Nia.**

_Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora_ _Ruisenor que en la selva_ _Cantando y llora_ _Calla mientras la cuna se balansea_

**Nia,Emeri,Maci,Everlie and Janiella.**

_ la nanita nana nanita ella_ _A la nanita nana nanita ella_ _Nanita ella_ _Mi nina tiene sueno bendito_ _Sea, bendito sea_ _Fuentecita que carre clara y sonora_ _Ruisenor que en la selva_ _Cantando y llora_ _Calla mientras la cuna se balansea_ _A la nanita nana nanita ella_

Rachel starts breathing normally and closed her eyes feeling tired. Nia knew Rachel was just tired and stressed out because her dads were still on a business trip in New Jersey for another month. Her dad Hiram was a Lawyer who had cases that were out of town at times. her daddy was a doctor who had took out of town trips to work at other hospitals that needed him. She was still upset about Shelby not wanting her and adopting Beth from Quinn and Puck.

* * *

"We were just playing around Rachel,I'm sorry for teasing you it wasn't in a mean way." Santana says sincerely staring at her sadly.

She opened her eyes hearing Santana's voice made her stiffen up and leaves the room and goes to Nia's room closing the door behind her.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, she has been going through so much right now and when she doesn't feel safe she gets quiet and pushes people away, I mean her dads are hardly ever home to actually look like they love and care for her, Shelby didn't want her and adopted your daughter Beth not caring that it was going to hurt inside and it still does! Then she finds out that the guys she thought would never hurt her does by egging her, slushing her and lied about not sleeping with Santana so she cheated with Puck big deal but Finn didn't seem to realize that he cheated too with Rachel when he was dating Quinn!" Nia tells them,.

"I get it girls, really, we don't have the best track record when it comes to being nice to her, were trying but I think it was still a little to early for her to not take the teasing as a joking matter and Finn is such a _hypocrite_ for breaking up with Rachel for cheating because I know he cheated on me with Rachel while I was pregnant before he breaks up with me after finding out that Beth was never his but Puck's, people make mistakes but he didn't see that he makes them too." Quinn says making all the girls nod.

"I told Finn to tell Rachel about _us_ sleeping together but he didn't want too because he said that he loved her and knew that she was going to break up with him! sure shouting it out in front of the whole Glee club was messed up but I was angry for him not giving me a chance to be together but I know it was just me being stupid! Finn is a overgrown child in a teenager body and if he doesn't get his way, he snaps by throwing chairs and that's not safe." They all nod agreeing with her.

"Do you mind if I talk to Rachel alone?" Santana asked hopefully. They all shook their head.

"My room is the first door to the right." Nia tells her and Santana says thank you before getting up and walks to the door and slowly opens it walking into the room.

**Find out what happens next and the song was A La Nanita Nana from The Cheetah Girls.**


	20. Chapter 20 Part 2

**I Finally Found You**

**By CollegeStar21.**

**Summary.**

**Rachel Berry has always been made fun of by people, making her feel small because she was shorter then most people at McKinley High and she's tired of people treating her like crap at school for the way she act like a diva or the clothes she wears so over the winter break after her and Finn broke up, she meets a girl named Nia Conrad and she introduced to her friends named**** Vince Shane, a girl named**** Emeri Baker,Nia's sister Maci Conrad,a girl named Everlie Conners and a girl named Janiella Greene! they become best friends and go to the same school with her and are Juniors aswell.**

**But what happens when Nia asked Rachel on a date after the group sees the way they flirt with each other?**** W****ill Rachel admit her feelings for her new friend Nia unsure how she feels about being with a girl or will she just be best friends with her?**

**Find out what happens and Rachel is bisexual in this story and t****his is a Rachel and Nia story in the beginning then turns into a Faberrittania story.**

**Rachel is going to be dealing with some stuff to the point where she's going to let Nia take care of her daughter while she gets better and she's going to struggling but there will be happy moments.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**In Nia's Room.**

Rachel was laying on her girlfriend's bed with tears falling down her face. She had to calm down before going back to the sleepover. She was tired of being treated like shit to people because she comes off as overbearing, hyperactive, self-involved, egotistical, shrewd, a self-proclaimed diva but that's all an act to hide the lack of self-esteem she's feeling, the pain and bullying she's put up with for years she's been alive. Even as a kid she was picked on for wanting to be a Star on Broadway and for having a huge nose and wore the clothes that she wore everyday. When her and her dads moved to Lima Ohio in the middle of her Freshman year, she stood out because she was the shortest of the other students. Sure she wasn't as skinny as most girls at McKinley but she was petite and slightly curvy. She didn't have the biggest breast but she had them.

She worked out every morning and took dance class, did music and voice and didn't drink or smoke. She just wished she could go to New York sooner.

The door opens then closed and she turned her head to see Santana Lopez standing there nervously and awkwardly.

"Can I talk to you alone?" Santana asked hopefully. Rachel sits up nodding. She wiped her tears from her face. Santana sat on the bed and stared at her.

"People make huge mistakes and regret alot of things! I regret ever picking on you freshman year all the way up to now." Rachel just stared at her.

"I get that you wanted to be popular and you wanted to fit in high school but I did nothing but be nice to you and Quinn and everybody at McKinley! I get that I'm not pretty like most girls at Mckinley but I don't need to be reminded that I'm ugly or that I have a big nose or that you hate my clothes." Santana nods looking down.

"I hurt alot of people in my life, I hurt you the most because I was jealous of how you stood your ground and didn't let the comments the get to you."

Rachel scuffs staring at her. "You really think everybodys comments didn't hurt me? guess again because every night I would cry myself to sleep and I would struggle on rather or not I should be even be living, it got that far that I wanted to kill myself." Santana gasped hating herself.

"I'm so sorry for making you go through that, I'm a messed up person who needed to make other people worse, just to put a smile on my face! I started getting feelings for Brittany when I saw her with Artie and it just made me so angry that I took my anger out on you by making sure you had low self-esteem and I hate myself."

Santana tells her with tears in her eyes. Rachel stared at her with tears in her eyes again.

"You made me believe that I did have low self-esteem, I'm not a diva, it's all an act because every comment, slushie,stares,Criticism I get on my singing only makes me work harder and sing so I don't break down letting you see that you've all won on breaking me apart." She tells her wiping her tears.

"I never knew that, I just thought you were just a selfish-self-centered-lame-ass wannabe diva drom hell that only cared about getting solos and telling others what they were doing wrong with their singing." Rachel felt herself stiffen up again.

"You don't know me at then, none of the New Direction members know me to see that I'm not kind of fucked up person! I'm a girl who has two dads who are hardly around, a girl that who's mother doesn't want her but a baby, who cheated on her boyfriend, who is bisexual and is tired and struggles! who just wants to have friends and wants to get through high school without anymore drama but I know that's never going to happen because drama follows you everywhere." She tells her strongly.

"I can't take back anything I've said and done to you but I can make you see that I'm not going to be that same Santana Lopez anymore! can we start fresh and can you give Quinn and Brittany a chance to be your friend! we actually think you and your friends are really cool."

Rachel looked at her for a few seconds before nodding and sticks her hand out.

"Hi there I'm Rachel Barbra Berry but you can call me Rachel or Rach." Santana stares at her hand before laughing while shaking it.

"Nice to meet you Rachel, I'm Santana Laiann Lopez, do you want to be my friend?" Rachel stares at her.

"I guess we can take things slow." Santana smiles and gets up with Rachel.

"Can I hug you?" Santana asked hopefully knowing that Rachel always said that when she was happy.

"Come here Santana." Both girls laugh and hug each other liking the feeling then pull away and go into Nia's bathroom and wash their faces.

"Are you ready to go back out there and have fun?" Santana asked. Rachel nods and they walk out of Nia's room.

**In The Living Room. **

The other girls changed into their night clothes and were talking to each other while watching a movie. Nia heard her bedroom door open and both girls had blood shot eyes while walking over to them and sit down.

"Is everything okay now girls?" Janiella asked. Both girls nod saying that their going to try being friends. Brittany and Quinn hug them.

"Can we be your friend too Rachel?" Quinn and Brittany asked at the same time. Rachel laughed nodding and they squeal hugging her again.

"Alright now get your hands off my woman before I kick you out of my house." Nia demanded making the girls pull away from her.

Rachel walked over to her bag about to grab it to change when Nia stopped her giving her a comforting look.

"Are you okay now honey?" Nia asked with concern. Rachel nods saying that she's better now.

"Aren't they the cutest?" Maci asked Brittany watching her twin sister and her girlfriend share a quick tender kiss before Rachel goes to change.

"Yeah they are but I wished I had somebody like that." Brittany says pouting.

"I thought you were dating Artie Abrams?" Brittany forgot all about her boring boyfriend.

"I am but it's no fun being in a relationship with him anymore but I don't want to hurt his feelings." Brittany tells her new friend Maci.

Santana heard this and felt herself smiling on the inside because she might have a chance to be with her best friend after all.

"You shouldn't lead Artie on Britts, if you want to be his friend then you need to break up with him." Maci tells her and Brittany sighs before looking at the movie.

Rachel comes back from changing and Santana goes to change. Rachel was wearing black sweat pants, she had the waistband folded down so you could a sliver of her tan flat stomach. She had on a gray tank top on and her hair was in a pony tail. Nia thought she looked super hot. Quinn stared at her new friend's night clothes and felt bad for saying Rachel was fat when she wasn't at all.

"Nice clothes Rach." Rachel smiles at Quinn saying thanks before sitting down in Nia's arms taking a bite of her Vegan chips that Everlie was eating.

"Why are you stealing my chips Ever?" Rachel asked glaring at her playfully. Nia wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and smiled at her.

"Not my fault your chips are really good Rae, can I please have one more?" Everlie asked giving her a pouty look.

"That doesn't work on me Everlie but since your my bestie, why not." She hands her the bag and Everlie grins taking a chip and Rachel eats some more,

The door bell rings. Maci shots up saying that the pizzas are here and the girls cheer as she goes downstairs. Santana comes back and sits down next to Brittany.

Nia whispers in Rachel's ear and Rachel nods before giving her a soft tender kiss on the lips that turns into a mini makeout session.

Santana and Brittany watched the two wishing they could be that open at school. Santana had to be brave to come out now that she could and Brittany had to break up with Artie.

**Find out what happens next. **


	21. Chapter 21

**I Finally Found You**

**By CollegeStar21.**

**Summary.**

**Rachel Berry has always been made fun of by people, making her feel small because she was shorter then most people at McKinley High and she's tired of people treating her like crap at school for the way she act like a diva or the clothes she wears so over the winter break after her and Finn broke up, she meets a girl named Nia Conrad and she introduced to her friends named**** Vince Shane, a girl named**** Emeri Baker,Nia's sister Maci Conrad,a girl named Everlie Conners and a girl named Janiella Greene! they become best friends and go to the same school with her and are Juniors aswell.**

**But what happens when Nia asked Rachel on a date after the group sees the way they flirt with each other?**** W****ill Rachel admit her feelings for her new friend Nia unsure how she feels about being with a girl or will she just be best friends with her?**

**Find out what happens and Rachel is bisexual in this story and t****his is a Rachel and Nia story in the beginning then turns into a Faberrittania story.**

**Rachel is going to be dealing with some stuff to the point where she's going to let Nia take care of her daughter while she gets better and she's going to struggling but there will be happy moments.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**At The Conrad House.**

All the girls had pizza, laughed, danced to music playing, watched movies and just had a great time getting to know each other. Rachel and Nia were asked by all the girls how their first date went and what they did. They told them and they all thought Nia was the best girlfriend in the world and thy were glad that Rachel was happy.

"Alright Rachel what's your deepest secret that nobody knows about you?" Emeri asked. They all looked at her waiting. Rachel wasn't sure she should tell the girls about her deepest secret. She looked at them and sighs.

"Fine my deepest secret is that I can't tell you until the right time." They all stared at her groaning.

"Come on Rae, we would tell you our secrets if you asked us,why can't you tell yours?" Quinn asked pouting. Rachel sighs.

"Because I'm not supposed to say anything, don't worry when it time you will know about my deepest secret." She tells them cuddling up to her girlfriend tired of talking about it.

Nia wrapped her arms protectively around her girlfriend's petite body. Sure she really wanted to know what this huge secret was about in her life but she wasn't going to be the kind of girlfriend that bugged her girlfriend until she cracked so she was going to let it go.

"Alright girls leave my girl alone, I guess we will find out what her deepest secret when she's ready." They all nod tiredly and start getting ready for bed since it was 2:30 in the morning.

All girls say good night to each other and Rachel rests against Nia as they shared a cover and they gave a each other good night kiss before going to sleep.

The next morning Quinn wakes up and saw the other girls sleeping around each other. Quinn glanced at Nia and Rachel and smiles at how cute they are and at peace Rachel really is then when she was with Finn Hudson.

"Good morning Quinny." She heard softly from Brittany. Quinn looks at Brittany and waves at her tiredly.

"Are you staring at the new couple again?" Brittany whispered. Quinn nods smiling at her best friend who slept next to Maci last night.

"Yeah they are just so amazing together and they haven't been together very long like Finn and Rachel were." Brittany nods sitting up.

"I see how Rachel is more relaxed with Nia and I always thought her and Finn weren't good for each other." Quinn frowns hating how she wanted them to stay away from each other when Finn broke up with her when she was pregnant.

"Are you going to break up with Artie?" Quinn whispers as her and Brittany go downstairs to get some breakfast.

"I don't know yet, if Santana really loved me like she says she does then I would really think about but until then I'm not going to." Brittany says getting out a bagel.

Quinn got out some juice while Brittany got the cups. They heard footsteps and saw the other girls tiredly walking into the kitchen.

"Good morning girls, did you sleep good?" Nia and Maci asked tiredly at the same time. The girls stared at the twins.

"How do you two do that?" Santana asked tiredly.

"Not sure we just do." They said again at the same time.

"Okay enough." Emeri says getting annoyed while getting her breakfast.

"Sorry." They said at the same time before laughing. Rachel shook her head at her friends then got her breakfast.

After they all got there breakfast, they walked back upstairs to the second living room and ate and talked.

"This was a great sleepover and I think were going to be great friends." Rachel says smiling at her friends and they all nod cheering.

"Were greatful that you gave us a chance Rae." Quinn says smiling.

"I'm glad that I'm giving you three a chance too but I still don't fully trust you so if you see me pulling away, it's just me not being sure." All three ex cheerios nod.

Rachel looked at her phone to see what time it was and she sighs knowing she has to leave soon if she wants to make it on time.

"Um Nia can you drop me off at my house in a few minutes, I have to do something and it's getting close to that time." All the girls stare at her.

"Does this have to do with your deepest secret baby?" Rachel just nods not saying anything else.

All the girls wanted to know what her secret was but they weren't going to bug her. Rachel goes into the bathroom to take her shower and get ready for the day.

**Later That Saturday With Rachel.**

Rachel Berry was at the Dayton airport waiting for only part of her deepest secret to show up. She didn't want to tell the girls about her whole deepest secret until she was sure the one of the people was actually going to be back in her life forever. She stood up from the bench she was sitting on and looked around.

"Excuse me miss, are you Rachel Berry?" Rachel turned around seeing the older woman smiling at her with a small pink suitcases next to her. Rachel nodded.

"I have somebody who has been waiting to see you. come out from behind me sweetie." The little girl comes out from hiding with her suitcases and smiles shyly seeing Rachel.

"Oh thank god I thought something happened with her flight, was she good on the plane?" Rachel asked fighting her happy tears.

"Yes she was very good on the plane, she kept saying I can't wait to see my family." Rachel thanks them before taking the little girl's hand and they walk out with her suitcases.

"You still have the pink Car?" The little girl squealed running over to it while Rachel sighs with a smile on her face walking over to her.

"Imogen Cassia Berry, don't run off like that again, you hear me?" Rachel says sternly to the little girl who just got in from Boston. Imogen frowns nodding.

"Sorry please don't hit me like they did." Imogen says shyly fighting her tears not wanting to get hit. Rachel bends down to her level and stares at her.

"They hit you?" Rachel asked getting angry not believing the people her family trusted to take care of Imogen until she could be in their home, actually hit her.

"Not all the time, just when they thought I was being bad." Rachel looks at her and sighs.

"Well I will_ never_ hit you, you are my everything Imogen and that shouldn't have happened to you." Imogen nods tiredly.

"You promise you won't hit me?" Rachel closed her eyes fighting her tears.

"I promise that I will never lay a finger on you baby girl! I hated what happened to you but you are safe and don't have to go back to them okay?"

Imogen wipes her tears and nods as she gets lifted into the air and Rachel opens the backdoor and puts her in the car and puts her seat belt on then kisses her forehead before getting out closing the door.

Rachel puts Imogen's three suitcases in the trunk of her car and closed it before getting in and starts her car up and puts her seat belt on.

"Can you sing to me later?" Rachel smiled back at her and nods making Imogen grin clapping.

"You know I would do anything for you, lets go home so you can see your new princess room." Rachel tells her before driving off to the Berry house.

**Find out what happens next. **


	22. Chapter 22

**I Finally Found You**

**By CollegeStar21.**

**Summary.**

**Rachel Berry has always been made fun of by people, making her feel small because she was shorter then most people at McKinley High and she's tired of people treating her like crap at school for the way she act like a diva or the clothes she wears so over the winter break after her and Finn broke up, she meets a girl named Nia Conrad and she introduced to her friends named**** Vince Shane, a girl named**** Emeri Baker,Nia's sister Maci Conrad,a girl named Everlie Conners and a girl named Janiella Greene! they become best friends and go to the same school with her and are Juniors aswell.**

**But what happens when Nia asked Rachel on a date after the group sees the way they flirt with each other?**** W****ill Rachel admit her feelings for her new friend Nia unsure how she feels about being with a girl or will she just be best friends with her?**

**Find out what happens and Rachel is bisexual in this story and t****his is a Rachel and Nia story in the beginning then turns into a Faberrittania story.**

**Rachel is going to be dealing with some stuff to the point where she's going to let Nia take care of her daughter while she gets better and she's going to struggling but there will be happy moments.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Rachel and Imogen Berry walked into the house with the bags. Imogen looked around her new house and felt like she was finally home.

"Where are they?" The little girl asked softly. Rachel stared at Imogen and sighs.

"They are on a business trip and will be back next week or whenever they can." Imogen just nods wishing she could see them.

"How about we put your things in your new room and then we can do whatever you want." Imogen loved that idea and they both go upstairs and start unpacking her things in the room. Rachel stared at the little girl as she did things she use to do when she was little.

"So are you ready to start your first day of your new kindergarten on monday?" Imogen shook her head.

"Why not baby girl?" Rachel asked walking over to her and bends down seeing how scared she was getting.

"Because the kids hated me at my old,they won't like me at this one." Rachel frowns hearing that Imogen went through the same thing she goes through.

"Listen to me Imogen, I won't let any of those kids pick on you! I checked with the teacher of the school and there is zero tolerance for bullying there." Imogen nods.

"Can you stay with me all day?" Rachel wished she could but she had school herself.

"You know I would but I have to go to school just like you. I will pick you up though from school." Rachel tells her.

"I still don't want to go." Rachel picked her up and brought her to the bed and they lay down cuddling up to each other.

"I don't like school but I know I have to go and you might just make really great friends there." Imogen didn't want to make friends, she just wanted to be with her.

"Can we stop talking about school now?" Rachel nods staring down at her.

"Do you want to finish unpacking or do just want to stay here and cuddle?" Imogen stared up at her and cuddled into her.

"I guess cuddling it is." She says laughing and both girls rest against each other taking a little nap.

**Later That Night.**

Rachel cooked dinner for her and Imogen since their dads still weren't home. Imogen changed into her night clothes with Rachel's help of course.

"When is dinner going to be ready?" Imogen whined for the 3rd time in the last hour. Rachel was getting annoyed with the child.

"Imogen Cassia Berry if you ask me that one more time, I'm going to make you take the bus instead of me dropping you off on monday." Imogen's brown eyes widen.

"No I don't want to go on the bus, please don't make me." She started sobbing. Rachel stopped cooking for a minute and walked over to her trying to get her to calm down.

"Imogen breathe for me,it's just me! I promise I won't make you go on the bus." Imogen didn't believe her.

"Your just like them, I thought you loved me." She screams running out of the room crying and goes to her room slamming the door. Rachel stood there fighting her tears.

"I'm nothing like them! trust me I had to do what was best for me and you! I wish you could see that." Rachel muttered sniffling. Her house phone rings and she answers it.

"Hello Rachel Berry speaking?" She heard chuckling and knew who it was calling her and she stiffens up.

"Why are you calling me?" She asked angerily.

_"Damn baby, what's got you all bitchy tonight_?" The deep voice says chuckling.

"Stress okay and the fact that your calling me and don't ever call me baby you creep, what do you want?" She whispered.

"I_ wanted to know if she was home with you guys now_." She knew he was talking about Imogen.

"Why should I tell you? you have no right to call me after these many years, how was jail anyways, shouldn't you be back?" He sighs shaking his head."

"_Hell alright? it was fucking and I regret doing what I did to you. I was a stupid guy that shouldn't have raped you_." She stiffens up hearing that word.

"But you did! You broke me in half, I cried and stayed in the hospital for months until I was finally ready to face the world! I felt sick everyday." She whispers in tears.

"_I know you did what you had to do by sending her to Boston! I just want to see you and talk._" She shook her head.

"I have nothing to say to you! your a rapist and a Sex offender for the rest of your life! stop making me relive that day over and over again." She says in tears.

"Baby give me the phone and go into daddy's arms." Rachel jumps hearing her dad's voice and felt so good to see them and hands him the phone.

"What are you doing calling my daughter Martin? I told you and the judge told you that if you had any contact with my daughter that you would be back in jail."

Leroy Berry says sternly. Rachel felt herself breathing hard again and Hiram rubs her back trying to get her to breathe.

"Come on baby girl, breathe for daddy, your safe away from him." Rachel heard his soothing voice and nods slowling down her breathing and cuddles up to him.

_"Come on Leroy, your supposed to my brother_." Rachel starts sobbing and Hiram wrapped his arms around his daughter.

"You will never be my brother for raping my child you sick bastard,your dead to me! call here again and it's off to jail for being a sex offender." Martin sighs nodding.

"_I'm sorry alright, I did everything the judge told me to do, I will tell myself in if it makes you happy_." He says truthfully.

"How about I just call for you because I know you won't do it." Leroy says before hanging up then he calls the cops and tell them what's going on then hangs up.

Rachel stares at her dad whimpering. "I'm sorry for not telling you." They shook their head and tell her that she did nothing wrong.

"Where is she Rachie?" Rachel says that she's upstairs mad at her. They looked at her confused wondering what thats okay.

Imogen heard everything and knew her family really did love her but she was just scared. She walked into the kitchen.

"Mommy do you still love me?" Rachel looked at Imogen with tears in her eyes. She missed hearing those words for a very long time.

"Yes sweetie?" She walks over to her lifting her arms up and Rachel stepped out of her dad's arms and picked up her little girl.

"I'm sorry for running off." Rachel whispers that she would always love her and she's not like those people or her father.

"I'm sorry for saying that, I was just scared that you would ship me off again." Rachel broke down again.

"You understand why I did what I had to do right?" Imogen nods understanding why her mom did what she had to do.

"Yes I do mommy, I love you." Imogen whispers.

"I love you too baby, I will always love you." Rachel just held her sniffling.

The Berry men stared at the mother and daughter interacting going on and were glad to be home.

**Find out what happens next.**


	23. Chapter 23

**I Finally Found You**

**By CollegeStar21.**

**Summary.**

**Rachel Berry has always been made fun of by people, making her feel small because she was shorter then most people at McKinley High and she's tired of people treating her like crap at school for the way she act like a diva or the clothes she wears so over the winter break after her and Finn broke up, she meets a girl named Nia Conrad and she introduced to her friends named**** Vince Shane, a girl named**** Emeri Baker,Nia's sister Maci Conrad,a girl named Everlie Conners and a girl named Janiella Greene! they become best friends and go to the same school with her and are Juniors aswell.**

**But what happens when Nia asked Rachel on a date after the group sees the way they flirt with each other?**** W****ill Rachel admit her feelings for her new friend Nia unsure how she feels about being with a girl or will she just be best friends with her?**

**Find out what happens and Rachel is bisexual in this story and t****his is a Rachel and Nia story in the beginning then turns into a Faberrittania story.**

**Rachel is going to be dealing with some stuff to the point where she's going to let Nia take care of her daughter while she gets better and she's going to struggling but there will be happy moments.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**On Monday.**

Rachel held onto her daughter's Imogen's hand as she stood in front of her new school which is called Perry Elementary School and it goes to Kindergarten through six grade so she was all set and her new teacher was very nice and can't wait to meet Imogen herself since Rachel and her dads talked to her on the phone.

"Do I really have to go here?" Imogen asked her mommy nervously. Rachel tells her that she's going to be fine and they walk in.

Rachel was glad that McKinley didn't start into 9:15 so she had time to meet her daughter's teacher and sign her in since she already registered Imogen at the school while she was in Boston without any of her friends or her girlfriend knowing.

They go to the main office and the school secretary who was named Anita, looked at her.

"Hello can I help you with something?" Anita asked looking not interested in whatever Rachel wanted.

"Yes can I talk to you about something?" Rachel asked trying not show that she was already annoyed with this woman.

"Um I guess." Rachel smiles at her her politely.

"Your supposed to greet parents or staff members with more respect then you already are since I can clearly see how annoyed you look just seeing me! so unless you don't want me reporting you to your boss for lack of respect in your part of this job as a secretary! I would recommened you getting coffee in the morning to wake yourself up so you don't bring your bad moods in the work place, now is there somebody who is in a less mood I can talk to?" All the secretaries stared at Rachel shocked and Anita cleared her throat feeling herself becoming embarrassed because nobody as ever told her off like that before.

"I'm so sorry um miss?" Anita wasn't sure what to call her.

"I'm Rachel Barbra Berry and I'm here to sign Imogen Berry in for the day since she's new to this school." Rachel tells her while holding onto her little girl's hand.

"What's her full name and what grade is she going to be in Miss Berry?" She asked her looking into the computer for Imogen's name.

"Her name is Imogen Cassia Berry, she's going to be in kindergarten." Anita looks for it and finally finds it and looks at Rachel.

"Yes here she is, what are you to her, I need your age and everything so I can put it in the computer." She says giving her a fake smile.

"I'm her mother, I'm 16 years old and I will be picking her up but if I can't then one of her grandfathers will! here is the information you need."

She hands the paper of everything they need to know about Imogen. She looks at the paper.

"This says that Imogen is 4 years old, is that the right age Miss Berry?" Rachel nods.

"That's right, is she all set for me to show her to her class?" Rachel asked with a smile on her face.

She nods handing her the sign up sheet and Rachel signs Imogen's name and hands it back to her. She gets the classes that Imogen will have and who her teachers are.

"Thank you Anita and have a wonderful day,come on sweetie." They walk down the hallway to the class.

"I feel bad for the little girl having a mother so young as 16." One of the other secretary's tells her friend.

"I wonder who her dad is, I can't believe she's 16 and has a 4 year old daughter, what a slut at young age." Anita says going back to her work.

Rachel dropped her daughter off to her first class telling that she's going to be fine and that she will be back later. Rachel walked down the hallway when she them talking about her.

She walks back into the main office since the door was open and goes back to Anita clearing her throat.

"Excuse me? did I hear you just call me a slut?" Anita froze hearing her voice and slowly looked at her.

"I'm sorry Miss Berry I shouldn't have been talking about your personal life." Rachel nods glaring at her.

"Damn right you shouldn't have because you don't know anything about me or my daughter! I'm a damn good mother to my 4 year old daughter! do you know a guy named Martin Berry? he was on the news 4 years years ago for raping a 12 year old girl?" She says fighting her tears.

Anita stared at Rachel with widen eyes and nods remebering that story.

"Well that girl was me and that guy is my no good fucked up uncle who got himself put back in jail for contacting me. that's Imogen's dad okay? he's is a rapist and a Sex offender who raped me when I was_ fucking _12 years old, that's why she's 4 years old! so if I were you I would stay out of people's personal lifes and focus on your job, good day."Rachel snapped clearing her throat before walking out to her car and drives to McKinley.

They stared at each other feeling ashamed of themselfs for bringing it up.

"You really messed up Anita, I remebered that story but I never thought I would see the girl he did that to." Her friend said shaking her head.

"I feel bad for making her cry like that. I would fire myself for making her relive that part of her life." Anita mutters looking down not doing anything for a minute.

* * *

Rachel asked her daddy to call the school since she wasn't in the mood to go and he understood and told her to relax and he would do that. She drove home and saw a car in her driveway and knew what car it was and drove off not wanting to be there if he was going to be there.

"Daddy he's at our house, what do you want me to do?" Rachel asked as she put her phone on speaker.

"Is he following you?" Rachel turned her head and saw that his car hasn't left.

"No do you want me to drive to the station?" He tells her yes and he said that he will meet here there. She hangs up and drives off.

"You think can stalk me after these so many years. You messed with my head for the last time Martin." Rachel says driving to the station.

**Find out what happens nexts.**


	24. Chapter 24 Part 1

**I Finally Found You**

**By CollegeStar21.**

**Summary.**

**Rachel Berry has always been made fun of by people, making her feel small because she was shorter then most people at McKinley High and she's tired of people treating her like crap at school for the way she act like a diva or the clothes she wears so over the winter break after her and Finn broke up, she meets a girl named Nia Conrad and she introduced to her friends named**** Vince Shane, a girl named**** Emeri Baker,Nia's sister Maci Conrad,a girl named Everlie Conners and a girl named Janiella Greene! they become best friends and go to the same school with her and are Juniors aswell.**

**But what happens when Nia asked Rachel on a date after the group sees the way they flirt with each other?**** W****ill Rachel admit her feelings for her new friend Nia unsure how she feels about being with a girl or will she just be best friends with her?**

**Find out what happens and Rachel is bisexual in this story and t****his is a Rachel and Nia story in the beginning then turns into a Faberrittania story.**

**Rachel is going to be dealing with some stuff to the point where she's going to let Nia take care of her daughter while she gets better and she's going to struggling but there will be happy moments.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**At McKinley with Nia,Brittany,Quinn and Brittany.**

Nia,Santana,Brittany and Quinn were in the gym since it was free period wondering why Rachel wasn't in school and they were confused as why she hasn't been answer her phone since she left the sleepover saturday.

"Somebody please call her again please?" Nia asked getting worried. Santana and Quinn held her hand. Brittany calls Rachel and she finally picks up.

"_Hello_?" She heard Rachel say sounding scared.

"Rachel why aren't you in school today?" The other girls move over to Brittany listening to the phone.

"_Rachel we need to speak to you about Imogen_." They heard somebody say.

"_Brittany are you alone_?" Rachel asked.

"No Nia,San and Quinn are with me,were all in the gym alone,why?" Brittany says worried about her friend.

"_Okay stay on the phone while I talk to my god father Paul, this has to do with deepest secret that you were dying to hear, put the phone on speaker and listen closely_."

She tells her. Brittany does as she told saying that it's on speaker and the girls listen closely as Rachel starts talking.

"_What do you have on him Paul_?" They heard her ask.

"_He showed up at Imogen's school demanding to take her but some of the teachers knew who he was and told him that he wasn't allowed, he got angry and started yelling that he's going to kill you_." They stared at each other confused with who Imogen was.

"_How did he even know where she was Paul?_ _I thought you were going to lock him up after my daddy called you guys saturday_? _it was scary to have in my driveway why the hell is Martin even alive after what happened years ago?_" They heard Rachel say to somebody.

"_Rachel I know angry with this awhole thing but we set over our best cops Rick and Garret over to the house! it's being handle_." They heard a cop say.

"_It will never be handled until he pays for what he did to me! I will see that his mother fucking ass is put in jail and to dea_th." They heard looking at each other shocked.

"_Were doing everything we can but the judge that he was doing good and set him free but were putting him back in."_ They heard Rachel sniffling.

_"I really don't want to go back to Court again! __I will always go through fucking pain Paul after he hurt me! He shouldn't be able to live after what he caused me and my family, I had to send her to Boston to keep her safe and that was useless because she ended up getting hurt by those people who I already sued for fucking with her." _

The girls heard her voice cracking.

_"Shh calm down baby girl! I promised that I would take care of you the day it happened when I found you!" _They heard Paul say as they heard sobbing.

_"He broke me in half since that days, he made me suffer through bullying, he made me let those people hate me and push me around because I was too god damn scared to stick up for myself! He's a monster and I will not let him touch one hair on her head." _

The girls have never heard Rachel sound so angry before. Nia was worried about her girlfriend because whatever is happening is still not over.

"_YOU, YOU STUPID SLUT, WHY AM I BEING PUT BACK IN JAIL BECAUSE SHE COULDN'T KEEP HER LEGS CLOSED_?" They heard a drunk guy say and they heard hard sobbing.

"SHUT UP OR YOUR GETTING SHOT MARTIN." They heard a cop yell.

"_Girls can you hear me_?" They heard whimpering and they say yes.

"_I'll be at Nia's house by the time your done with school, Nia can I trust you to do something around 3:30?" _Rachel asked hopefully.

"What do you want me to do baby?" Nia asked worried about her girlfriend.

"_I need you to to pick up Imogen Berry at Perry Elementary School and whatever you do keep her with you! I need to handle something here! your name is already on the pickup sheet, Imogen will tell you who she is to me, just do this for me._" She pleaded.

"Okay Baby please be safe." She says okay before hanging up. The girls stare at each other before texting the others.

**Around 3:30**

Nia pulled up to the school with Santana who wanted to be there for Nia since the others were back at Nia and Maci's house.

"You ready?" Santana asked her and Nia nods getting out of the car and Santana comes with her. They walk into the school and see a little girl standing with a teacher.

"Hi I'm Nia Conrad, here to pick up Imogen Berry?" The girl's head shot up staring at them.

"I'm Imogen Berry." Nia and Santana stare at the girl that looks just like Rachel when she was younger.

"Hi Sweetie I'm here to pick you up since Rachel couldn't." The teacher hands her the sign out sheet and she wrote her name down and the time before taking her backpack.

"Are you ready to go?" Imogen shyly nods as Nia took her hand and they go to the car and Nia puts her in the backseat of the car and puts on her seatbelt.

Santana stared at Imogen closely.

"Who are you to Rachel sweetie?" Santana asked nicely to the little girl.

"She's my mommy." Nia and Santana stare at each other shocked before driving off to her house.

**Find out what happens nexts.**


	25. Chapter 25 Part 2

**I Finally Found You**

**By CollegeStar21.**

**Summary.**

**Rachel Berry has always been made fun of by people, making her feel small because she was shorter then most people at McKinley High and she's tired of people treating her like crap at school for the way she act like a diva or the clothes she wears so over the winter break after her and Finn broke up, she meets a girl named Nia Conrad and she introduced to her friends named**** Vince Shane, a girl named**** Emeri Baker,Nia's sister Maci Conrad,a girl named Everlie Conners and a girl named Janiella Greene! they become best friends and go to the same school with her and are Juniors aswell.**

**But what happens when Nia asked Rachel on a date after the group sees the way they flirt with each other?**** W****ill Rachel admit her feelings for her new friend Nia unsure how she feels about being with a girl or will she just be best friends with her?**

**Find out what happens and Rachel is bisexual in this story and t****his is a Rachel and Nia story in the beginning then turns into a Faberrittania story.**

**Rachel is going to be dealing with some stuff to the point where she's going to let Nia take care of her daughter while she gets better and she's going to struggling but there will be happy moments.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**At Nia's and Maci's house.**

Nia and Santana walked into the Conrad house with Imogen Berry shyly walking in behind them and she looked around. She wanted her mommy or her grandpa or her grandfather not somebody named Nia Conrad or whatever her name was.

"Do you want something to drink Imogen?" Imogen stopped looking around when she heard her name and shook her head shyly not saying a word.

Brittany,Quinn,Maci,Everlie,Janiella,Emeri and Vince walked downstairs seeing the three girls and Brittany squealed seeing little Imogen.

"Oh my god she's so cute." Brittany squealed running over to her and scoops Imogen in her arms.

Imogen starts whimpering being in Brittany's arms! Nia rushed over to them and snatched the very terrified little girl from Brittany's arms and put her down but Imogen clinged onto her.

"Hey." Britts says pouting, glaring at Nia for taking Imogen out of her arms.

Santana walked over to her best friend/girl she's in love with and pulled her in her arms.

"Britts you were scaring her and Nia saw that." Britts nods feeling bad.

"I'm sorry Sanny." Santana hated to see her future girlfriend upset.

"I know you are Brittany but Imogen doesn't have a clue who we are or why she's here so we are just going to have to wait until Rachel gets here." Santana tells her soothingly.

Imogen didn't like all these unknown people around her but she felt comfortable with Nia and Santana.

"Where is my mommy?" She murmured in the crook of Nia's neck and Nia whispers that she should be here soon.

The group stared at Nia with the little girl they knew nothing about or why she was here.

"What happened when you guys called her?" Emeri asked Quinn and she just sighs.

"We weren't sure what's going on but Rach sounded scared so we just listened to she wanted us to do and now were all here waiting for her to show up safe and sound." She tells them.

They nod listening to Quinn before glancing at Nia with Imogen. Nia was rubbing her back.

"Imogen do you want to have a snack?" Santana asked nicely and the little girl nods walking over to Santana.

Santana smiled at her taking her hand and they go into the kitchen. Brittany wished the little girl liked her.

**An Hour later.**

The group was getting worried when Rachel still wasn't showing up. Nia was comforting her girlfriend's daughter while trying to keep herself calm.

"Maybe one of us should call her." Everlie said sitting on the couch getting worried for her best friend.

Quinn calls her and it goes straight to voice mail. She called the house phone and nobody answers.

"She's not answering her phone." They all look at Imogen wondering what they should do.

The door bell rings and Maci walks over to the door and opens it. Rachel and her dads walks in looking stressed.

Imogen runs over to her mommy and Rachel picks her up. Leroy and Hiram smile at the two before whispering in Imogen's ear what was going on and she nods snuggling into her mom more and both Berrry men hand Rachel hers and Imogen's bags kissing Rachel's forehead whispering in her ear that they love her and they will take care of this. Rachel nods stressing out.

"Hello everybody,were Rachel's dads! Maci and Nia we talked to your parents a few minutes and they agree that the safest place for my girls is to be here! so Rachel and Imogen are going to be staying with you for two month! just until we get what happened today taking care of and it's not safe at our house." Maci and Nia nod.

"Bye dad and daddy, please be safe while your away." They heard Rachel safe and they say they promise.

"Bye Grandpa and Grandfather." They heard a tiny sad voice as Imogen hugs her grandparents and they say that they love her and her mommy before leaving.

"Rach what is going on?" Everlie asking the question that everybody in the room wants to know.

Rachel bit her lip,taking a deep breath and closed the the front door putting Imogen down for a second to rub her shoulder since it was hurting.

"No mommy." Imogen whines trying to climb up her mommy's leg. Rachel bends down.

"Imogen Cassia Berry, I'm not going anywhere! calm down." Imogen starts to whimper hearing her mom getting stern with her. Rachel groans picking up her very light 4 year old daughter.

"Sweetie don't start crying okay! I've got you." Imogen calms down hiding her face.

"Is there anywhere I can put her down for a nap before dinner?" Maci nods showing her the guest room upstairs and Imogen closed her eyes feeling herself get tired.

"Sweetie mommy is going to get you later but right now your tired and you need sleep." Rachel tells her putting her on the bed and covers her. Imogen nods falling right to sleep.

* * *

Rachel and Maci walk downstairs and sit in the living room. Nia scooped Rachel in her arms,nuzzling in the crook of Nia's neck_! _Rachel sighs closing her eyes.

"Are you going to tell us what's going on?" Emeri asked getting bitter.

Rachel took her face out of her girlfriend's neck to glare at Emeri.

"God chill Ems! today has been crazy for me and I needed to breathe." They all shot Emeri a glare.

"Okay I'm going to start from the beginning and I don't anybody to say anything until I'm done so please just give me some time because I might get teary eyed." They all nod ready to listen.

**Find out what happens next. **


	26. Chapter 26 Part 3

**I Finally Found You**

**By CollegeStar21.**

**Summary.**

**Rachel Berry has always been made fun of by people, making her feel small because she was shorter then most people at McKinley High and she's tired of people treating her like crap at school for the way she act like a diva or the clothes she wears so over the winter break after her and Finn broke up, she meets a girl named Nia Conrad and she introduced to her friends named**** Vince Shane, a girl named**** Emeri Baker,Nia's sister Maci Conrad,a girl named Everlie Conners and a girl named Janiella Greene! they become best friends and go to the same school with her and are Juniors aswell.**

**But what happens when Nia asked Rachel on a date after the group sees the way they flirt with each other?**** W****ill Rachel admit her feelings for her new friend Nia unsure how she feels about being with a girl or will she just be best friends with her?**

**Find out what happens and Rachel is bisexual in this story and t****his is a Rachel and Nia story in the beginning then turns into a Faberrittania story.**

**Rachel is going to be dealing with some stuff to the point where she's going to let Nia take care of her daughter while she gets better and she's going to struggling but there will be happy moments.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Flash Back.**

_12 year old Rachel Barbra Berry was outside on her uncle's porch in Lima Ohio, visiting from New York City! writing her notebook about how once again how she was mistreated on her middle school here in New York. _

_She hated school so much with passion because kids at her school thought she was ugly and thought her dreams of being on Broadway was a waste of time. They hated her clothes on her and told her that she needed a nose job because her nose was too big. She tried not let those comments get to her but they did._

_"Hey Kiddo what are you doing out here in this heat?" Rachel jumped hearing her favorite uncle Martin's voice._

_Her dads Hiram and Leroy went go visit some friend of theirs that lived her so she her uncle was watching her until they got back._

_"Oh just writing in my notebook about how much my life is in New York! I love this beautiful day so why now hang outside right?"Rachel responded smiling at him giggling._

_Martin Berry chuckles at his nieces comment and sat next to her. _

_"So are those kids still messing with you sweetie?" Martin asked staring at her. She frowns nodding._

_"I don't get why people hate me so much! they judge me for no reason." Martin told her that she was special and they were jealous of her._

_"Thanks for being just great uncle." Rachel hugs him and he chuckles hugging her back rubbing his hands up and down her small back and she felt uncomfortable, she pulled away from him._

_"I'm going to go watch tv in the living room." Rachel got up quickly rushing into the house._

_Martin looked around evily before walking into the house and sat down next to Rachel staring at her closely as she smiled brightly watching the tv. _

_Her brunette hair bounced as she laughed at whatever she was watching._

_"You have the most cutest laugh kiddo." Rachel grins blushing before going back to watching her show._

_Martin stared at Rachel's tiny petite body and shook his head knowing he shouldn't be thinking this way about his neice but Rachel was such a cutie to him. He moved closer to her and placed Rachel ontop of his lap._

_"There much better." Rachel stared him confused but turned back to her show feeling something poking her._

_"Your poking into my back uncle Martin." Martin smirked before pushing her off and she falls to the ground screaming in pain._

_"Oww." Rachel screamed in pain and Martin was annoyed with the scream so he yelled at her to shut up or he would do something bad to her. She gasped backing away but he just got up and picked up from the grounded._

_"Shut up little girl so uncle Martin can make you feel better and myself better." Rachel gasped feeling her arm hurtting but her uncle didn't look like her uncle anymore._

_"Let me go your scaring me." Martin yelled no and slapped her across the face. Rachel started crying wanting to get away from him._

_"Now be a good little girl." Rachel sobs and feels herself being thrown on the couch and she felt his hands on her and she screamed for him to get away but he just slapped her again and put ducktape on her mouth._

_She screamed as he takes off his shirt and pants. She saw his evil eyes and screamed louder with the tape still on her mouth. He was just in his boxers and he picked Rachel up and brought her on the steps slapping her across the face 5 times and kicked her in the stomach making her scream in pain before passing out._

* * *

_When Rachel came back to the world, she felt something painfully going in and out of her lower body and open her eyes slowly to see that her uncle Martin was ontop of her raping her and she had no control over it because she was handcuffed to the stairs. _

_"Good girl your awake to see me going in and out of you."_ _Rachel started screaming seeing as her tape was no longer on her mouth and sobbed trying to get him off her but he was too strong._

_"Nobody is going to save you now stupid bitch." Martin said laughing moving in and out of her faster this time making Rachel scream feeling so much pain. He slaps her making her scream._

_"Shut up brat before I really hurt you." She whimpers as he pulls out fast then back in hard before stopping._

_"Shut up." He put his clothes back on smirking to himself seeing the blood trailing down her leg and kicked her in the stomach three times,making her scream in so much pain that she couldn't move. _

_Martin walks over to his lighter and is about to burn her skin when the door bursts open making him jump._

_"Put the lighter down and puts your hands up where I can see them sir, you have the right to remain slient." _

_Martin drops the lighter putting his hands up and two cops put cuffs on him dragging him out of the house. _

_The Berry men pulled up to the house and saw Martin being walked to the car by the cops. _

_"What's going on here?" Leroy asked the cops wondering what they wre doing to his brother._

_"Sorry sir but we got a call from somebody next door about some screaming and it was a child screaming! this man is being charged for raping your daughter." Paul who is Rachel's god father._

_Both men stared at Martin before rushing into the house to see Rachel passed out in one of the cops arms with a blanket around her body. Hiram saw blood on the stairs and knew it was true what Paul said._

_"Oh Leroy her blood is on the stairs." Leroy wanted to his brother but Rachel is more important._

_"Guys were taking her to the hospital because it looks like she was kicked in the ribs a few times." They take out of the house and put in the back of the cop car as Hiram and Leroy behind them._

**Find out what happened next. **


	27. Chapter 27 Part 4

**I Finally Found You**

**By CollegeStar21.**

**Summary.**

**Rachel Berry has always been made fun of by people, making her feel small because she was shorter then most people at McKinley High and she's tired of people treating her like crap at school for the way she act like a diva or the clothes she wears so over the winter break after her and Finn broke up, she meets a girl named Nia Conrad and she introduced to her friends named**** Vince Shane, a girl named**** Emeri Baker,Nia's sister Maci Conrad,a girl named Everlie Conners and a girl named Janiella Greene! they become best friends and go to the same school with her and are Juniors aswell.**

**But what happens when Nia asked Rachel on a date after the group sees the way they flirt with each other?**** W****ill Rachel admit her feelings for her new friend Nia unsure how she feels about being with a girl or will she just be best friends with her?**

**Find out what happens and Rachel is bisexual in this story and t****his is a Rachel and Nia story in the beginning then turns into a Faberrittania story.**

**Rachel is going to be dealing with some stuff to the point where she's going to let Nia take care of her daughter while she gets better and she's going to struggling but there will be happy moments.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Flash Back.**

_Hiram and Leroy Berry just got finished talking to the doctor that has been working on their little girl for about a month now after what happened last month. They used the rape kit on her which made her scream in pain and sob! one of her dads held onto her to keep her calm as they had tears in their eyes__ it showed that she was indeed raped. _

_Martin was put into custody for the raping and abusing a 12 year old girl. Rachel had bandages wrapped around her stomach because both of her ribs were broken and she had a broken arm so she had a cast on that._

_"Doctor Conner, we need you in here." One of the female nurses says before rushing back into the room and all three men rushed into the room. Rachel was screaming her head off while her eyes were closed and she was shaking in the bed._

_"Were going to s__edate her so she can calm down! she's reliving what happened and it's going to be hard for her to wake up." The doctor tells one of the nurses and her dads and a few minutes later Rachel was laying back down with her eyes closed. _

___"This going to be very hard for her when she wakes up and for the rest of her life! we want to have her in the hospital for a few more days just to check on some things and take a few tests." Both men nod._

___"Have you guys looked into this case at all against Mr. Berry?" The doctor asked worried about the little girl._

___"Yeah were going to be talking to Detective Smith more about what we need to make sure Martin is to be kept into custody for what he did to our daughter, he's a sick man and I hope he stays in jail." _

___"When Rachel wakes up and is let go from the hospital, we know you live in New York and I know a great doctor who works on cases like Rachel's and she's willing to make sure Rachel is back to her old self."_

___They nod talking more until Hiram sits down next to the bed while Leroy gets on the phone with the station to see what they need to do next. _

___"This shouldn't have happened to you baby, it's our fault that your even in this hospital suffering through this__ trauma that my brother in law caused you." Hirama says sitting next her bed holding her tiny hand._

_Rachel was sleeping when she stirs in her sleep more shaking a little and her head from side to side. Hiram calls for the nurse and they walk in to see Rachel freaking out again._

_"She's reliving what happened Hiram, it's normal for people who are raped victims." He nods and Rachel wakes up screaming and sweating. Rachel stared at her daddy and tries to leap into his arms but the nurse told her to stay. She screams loudly pushing them away. Hiram had tears in his eyes watching her daughter suffer._

_"Baby girl they are trying to calm you down! I'm right here." Rachel calms down hearing her daddy's voice. _

_They give her some water and she slowly sips it. They noticed that she wasn't speaking and that worried them. Rachel was mute and they don't know how to get her to talk._

_A few days later Rachel threw up any food she ate and that worried her fathers so they did some tests on was taking another nap._

_"Mr. and Mr. Berry?" The doctor said asking them to step outside from the room. _

_The doctor tells them what they found out and Rachel is a month and a half pregnant. _

_Both Berry men started crying holding onto each other hearing this news. There little girl was going to be a mother at 12 by her own uncle. This wasn't going to be easy for the family._

_"We need to tell her Hiram." Hiram hated that this was happening to his little girl._

_"She's only 12 Leroy." He nods holding his husband close. They decided that they would wait until she was getting better._

* * *

_The Berry family was back in New York City, Rachel still was mute and could hardly eat anything so she was tiny but she still ate but threw it up after. Due to being Pregnant which she was told. She just sobbed and didn't go to school when the summer was over. She was home schooled._

_Both Hiram and Leroy brought her to __therap everyday and she would only write whenever her Therapist Valincia Wilde would ask her a question. They worked throught getting her to speak up small words and she only said them softly. _

_9 months later after happened. Rachel had her daughter naming her,Imogen Cassia Berry just two days before her 13th birthday so she really did have her at 12 years old. She was greatful that Imogen looked nothing like her father otherwise she wasn't sure how she could handle. _

_Rachel was getting back to normal, she was still home schooled,she took care of Imogen, she still went to therapy but she was better at talking. She was no longer mute but she still had a hard time trusting people._

_"Rachel sweetie?" Her dad said from the kitchen. She walked into the room with 3 week old Imogen in her arms sleeping. Rachel chose to half breast feed her and half using the bottle._

_"Yes dad?" She whispers. Leroy loved his granddaughter and was suprised how amazing Rachel was with her._

_"We have to go back to Lima for court! I think we need to do what we talked about." Rachel frowns._

_Her and her dads agreed that having Imogen be sent to her grandparents house in Boston until she was 4 years old while she goes through this hard time. They understood that Imogen was better in their care and they couldn't wait to see her. Rachel was allowed to visit and call her daughter._

_Rachel's eyes widen hearing that she had to relive that scary nightmare all over and tell the judge her side of the story while her no good uncle tells lies._

_"No but I know what I have to do and I hope they take care of her." She says sighing. She walks upstairs to Imogen's room and placed her to him before walking upstairs to take a nap hating her life. She placed her hand on her baby bump and bursts out crying softly and cries herself to sleep._

**At Court.**

_Rachel just got finished telling her story of what happened to her a year ago. Martin had handcuffs on his hands listening to his niece tell the judge what he did to her and he wanted to ring her neck for making him go to jail. _

_He took a good look at her no longer pregnant stomach, wondering if she got rid of it or it just wasn't there. He saw that her breast were bigger then before and he licked his lips not realizing that the judge was watching him._

_Rachel smiled proudly as her uncle gets taking away from the room. He was put in jail for life without parole and charged as a__ known rapist and Sex offender._

_"You did sweetie." Rachel nods taking a deep breath missing her daughter since she dropped her off two days go in Boston._

**Find out what happened next.**


	28. Chapter 28 Part 5

**I Finally Found You**

**By CollegeStar21.**

**Summary.**

**Rachel Berry has always been made fun of by people, making her feel small because she was shorter then most people at McKinley High and she's tired of people treating her like crap at school for the way she act like a diva or the clothes she wears so over the winter break after her and Finn broke up, she meets a girl named Nia Conrad and she introduced to her friends named**** Vince Shane, a girl named**** Emeri Baker,Nia's sister Maci Conrad,a girl named Everlie Conners and a girl named Janiella Greene! they become best friends and go to the same school with her and are Juniors aswell.**

**But what happens when Nia asked Rachel on a date after the group sees the way they flirt with each other?**** W****ill Rachel admit her feelings for her new friend Nia unsure how she feels about being with a girl or will she just be best friends with her?**

**Find out what happens and Rachel is bisexual in this story and t****his is a Rachel and Nia story in the beginning then turns into a Faberrittania story.**

**Rachel is going to be dealing with some stuff to the point where she's going to let Nia take care of her daughter while she gets better and she's going to struggling but there will be happy moments.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Nia held her girlfriend close to her as she took a break from telling her story and all her friends had tears in their eyes listening to her talk. They couldn't believe that this happened to her.

"MOMMY." Santana asked if she should get her and Rachel tells her yes because she was getting to the story of what happened to Imogen while she was with her grandparents.

Santana went upstairs and brought Imogen down and Rachel got off Nia's lap and picked her daughter up. They both sat on the couch next to Nia and Imogen snuggeled into her mommy's arms.

"Are you okay to keep going?" Emeri asked concerned seeing Rach sniffling while wiping her tears.

Rachel put her finger up for a second getting herself ready to keep going and she starts talking while Imogen snuggled more and more into her.

**Flash Back.**

_It was the middle of Rachel's 10th grade year at her new school called McKinley High in Lima Ohio. Her dads thought it would be best that she went to high school away from the city. She was dealing with what she had to deal with in New York but much worse. She got called even more names and had to change her clothes three times day as she gets hit with frozen drinks to the face._

_"Hey Man Hands, stop talking about how your better then everybody in Glee club." A cheerleader named Santana Lopez sneered. Santana was striklingly beautiful, latina and guys or girls liked or feared her._

_As they stood in the girls bathroom. Rachel felt herself stiffening up._

_"Excuse me? Santana I don't think I'm better then everybody else in Glee club but some of you are lacking when it comes to putting feeling into your singing." Rachel responded._

_"Shut it Man Hands! Your a loser that needs a nose job, you will end up like Quinn Fabray, knocked up and a lima loser forever." Santana snapped._

_Rachel was about to respond to that when her phone rings and she saw her grandma calling her. She had to get away from this tight space before she screams her head off to the one girl that hates her with a passion._

_"Hey Grammy, how is she?" She frowns when she heard yelling coming from her grandpa._

_"She's causing us trouble Rachel, she won't stop asking about you." Her grammy tells her._

_Rachel knew her daughter was having trouble! She was struggling herself with not seeing her._

_"Look don't ignoring me Yentl, yous be hogging the solos so back down a little." Rachel felt herself shaking being close to Santana and she was triggering her nightmares again. Her grandm talks to her some more and she nods before hanging up._

_"What's more important then me Berry, your not all that so stop hogging the solos." Santana says about to move close to her when she gasps breathing hard and grabbed her school bag, rushing out of the room and out the school door._

_Rachel was shaking and drops the the groud. She wanted her was coming back from his doctor's apointment when he saw Rachel sitting on the ground rocking._

_"Rachel calm down, your safe." Rachel kept on rocking wanting her dad or daddy. Finn called his ex girlfriend's parents and they showed up a few minutes later thanking him before they take Rachel's school bag and Hiram picks Rachel up in his arms._

_"Is she going to be okay?" Finn asked worried about his friend even if they weren't together and she was with Jesse._

_Leroy stared at Finn, he wanted to tell the boy that it was going to take along time before his daughter was back to her normal self._

_"All you need to know is that she won't be in school for a week." He tells him before leaving._

_"I hate him daddy." Rachel whispers snuggling up her daddy as he gets in the backseat with her._

* * *

_Rachel went to go see her daughter with her dads and her grandparents started yelling at her saying that it was her fault that their youngest son was in jail and that they hated their great granddaughter._

_"Don't you dare blame Rachel for this sick mind, mother! he raped her and now he's put away for what happened so don't ever blame her." They glared at Leroy and yelled at him._

_Rachel rushed to her daughters room and held her close. Imogen cried against her saying that she hated living here and Rachel promised that she will come home soon but until the case is fully handled._

_"I love you mommy." Rachel smiled sadly saying that she loved her too._

_"Get out of our house,leave the girl and I promise that we won't hurt her." Rachel didn't like the bitterness of her grandpa's voice._

_Rachel held onto her daughter glaring at her grampa. He growled when she didn't move and she felt herself getting tightening up and screamed making her dads rush into the room and held both girls._

_"Your scaring them with your yelling and I don't trust you with both of my girls." Leroy yelled to his dad._

_"Come on Leroy she messed up our family and so did her child." Hiram cleared his throat getting his face._

_"Don't ever talk about my girls like that again! you mess with them or you will join your son in jail for abuse so back off! we trusted you with Imogen." They both stare at him and calm down._

_"We promise to follow your rules but she better not give us anymore problems." Rachel's grammy says._

_"She's 3 years old Grammy, a kid that is struggling just like her mother! you never loved me then if your blaming me for what happened." They just left the room and Rachel sobbed._

_"Don't cry mommy." That tiny voice made her cry even more._

_Rachel looked at her little girl promising herself that she would give her the best life she ever had even if her own wasn't the best._

**Find out what happened next**.


	29. Chapter 29 Part 6

**I Finally Found You**

**By CollegeStar21.**

**Summary.**

**Rachel Berry has always been made fun of by people, making her feel small because she was shorter then most people at McKinley High and she's tired of people treating her like crap at school for the way she act like a diva or the clothes she wears so over the winter break after her and Finn broke up, she meets a girl named Nia Conrad and she introduced to her friends named**** Vince Shane, a girl named**** Emeri Baker,Nia's sister Maci Conrad,a girl named Everlie Conners and a girl named Janiella Greene! they become best friends and go to the same school with her and are Juniors aswell.**

**But what happens when Nia asked Rachel on a date after the group sees the way they flirt with each other?**** W****ill Rachel admit her feelings for her new friend Nia unsure how she feels about being with a girl or will she just be best friends with her?**

**Find out what happens and Rachel is bisexual in this story and t****his is a Rachel and Nia story in the beginning then turns into a Faberrittania story.**

**Rachel is going to be dealing with some stuff to the point where she's going to let Nia take care of her daughter while she gets better and she's going to struggling but there will be happy moments.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Santana was now holding onto Imogen as Rachel told everybody her story and she felt bad for making her new best friend act that way in the bathroom. If she knew back then she would have never done it.

"Don't blame yourself San, nobody knew what was going on in the past! stop feeling bad." Rachel tells her.

"I can't believe this happened to you." Vince saids holding his little sister close. Rachel relaxed in his arms.

"Do you still have your spells?" Rachel shook her head really glad she doesn't.

"When you do baby, please let one of us know and we will get you through it." Nia says caressing Imogen's hair as she lays in Santana's arms. Rachel nods.

They have dinner as a group then Rachel changed Imogen into her night clothes and put her bed in the guest room she was staying in for two months and kissed her cheeks before Imogen goes to sleep.

Rachel walked back downstairs and sit on Nia's lap tiredly.

"So what happened today Rae?" Janiella asked her best friend. Rachel sighs snuggling into her best friend/ girlfriend, starts telling her story about today in the station.

**Flash Back.**

_Rachel just off the phone with Brittany and stared at her no good uncle who has been out of jail way too early and was stalking her. She stayed close to her god father Paul as her uncle tries to get close to her._

_"Did you call my dads?" She whispered really scared. He nods telling her that they were on the way._

_"He thinks he can get away from the pain he's caused with my family? he's got another thing coming." _

_Rachel growled. Martin stared hard at his niece and smirked at her licking her lips._

_"Fucking asshole turn the other way, your not sexy." She yelled flipping him off and he growled at her getting up but he was put back down._

_"Don't start anything Rachel until we handle this! please just don't talk." One of the cops says._

_Rachel scuffs ready to snap at one of the cops. Her god father gave her a warning look. She crossed her arms over her chest. Martin got under her skin big time since what happened when she was 12 years old and she was tired of feeling this stuck in the past. Her daughter meant the world to her and she shouldn't be her but she was and she loved her no matter what._

_Her dads showed up angry. They glared at Martin as he sits away from them. Rachel hugged her dads before they talk to Detective Edwards and Detective Conner once again about the stalking and him showing up to Imogen's school then going to the Berry house._

_"He won't get away with this,it was the last straw when he said that Rachel couldn't keep her legs closed."_

_Rachel felt Martin staring at her. Her dads held her so she could calm down._

_"Leroy your daughter is very pretty. maybe we should have a repeat." The cop put a gun to his head._

_"Unless you want to be dead on the ground, keep your mouth shut." Martin shut his mouth and is taking into a cell._

_"How are you doing sweetie?" Rachel was fighting herself not to become mute again but she thought about her friends, her Broadway career and her daughter and controlled herself._

_"I just want this nightmare to be more is there to do to get him behind bars forever_?" She asked.

* * *

_"They sending him to New York tonight to their jail cell there! your dads agreed into looking more into the case and talk to some case workers there so it's best that you stay here but it's going to take two months."_

_Rachel frowns because what was she supposed to two while her dads were gone for two months._

_"Rach, I know you would rather be in New York working on this case but it's big stuff and you need school so I already called your girlfriend's parents and they have a room set up for you and Imogen! it's for the best sweetie." Rachel nods hating that her dads her leaving but knew it was for a good reason._

_"Can we go now because I don't want to be away from my daughter any longer." They had Rachel write everything down from what happened to when he started calling her before they were free to leave._

_"Your being brave about this Rach! we will fight this." Rachel nods hugging Paul before going to her car and drives home. Her dads leave a little bit after her and Rachel packed up her things in her duffle bag and then she packed all Imogen's things in her huge princess suitcase and put her teddy Ms. Cuddles in there aswell then walks downstairs with her bags and Rachel was going to leave her car home._

_"Are you ready to go?" Her daddy asked. She nods sadly yet tiredly. They all leave the house and go to Nia and Naci's house.'_

_"Promise me that you will call me when you get to NYC and keep me updated on our case?" They both said they would._

_Rachel was feeling exhausted from this whole thing and couldn't wait to see her child and relax or atleast sleep._

_"Star are you going to tell your friends about what's going on?" Rachel nods knowing it's time._

_"Yes they have a right to know about my life if their going to be in my life." They smiled at her as Leroy drives._

_"We love you baby girl! you are a great mother to Imogen,we will get him away." Rachel nods as she sees her girlfriend's house._

_"Were here, we don't want to leave you but the sooner we head to New York and fix this mess! the sooner we get back here and become a real family. were both really sorry for not hardly being here for you but we promise that we will be here more because we love you both." Rachel felt good to hear them say that._

_"I love you too dad and daddy! Imogen needs her grandparents around too so I'm glad your going to be around more." They pull up to the house and turns the car off. Rachel brings hers and Imogen's bags out of the car and her dads take them as they walk to the front door._

**Find out what happens next.**


	30. Chapter 30 Part 7

**I Finally Found You**

**By CollegeStar21.**

**Summary.**

**Rachel Berry has always been made fun of by people, making her feel small because she was shorter then most people at McKinley High and she's tired of people treating her like crap at school for the way she act like a diva or the clothes she wears so over the winter break after her and Finn broke up, she meets a girl named Nia Conrad and she introduced to her friends named**** Vince Shane, a girl named**** Emeri Baker,Nia's sister Maci Conrad,a girl named Everlie Conners and a girl named Janiella Greene! they become best friends and go to the same school with her and are Juniors aswell.**

**But what happens when Nia asked Rachel on a date after the group sees the way they flirt with each other?**** W****ill Rachel admit her feelings for her new friend Nia unsure how she feels about being with a girl or will she just be best friends with her?**

**Find out what happens and Rachel is bisexual in this story and t****his is a Rachel and Nia story in the beginning then turns into a Faberrittania story.**

**Rachel is going to be dealing with some stuff to the point where she's going to let Nia take care of her daughter while she gets better and she's going to struggling but there will be happy moments.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Rachel sat on the couch in Nia's arms looking down, feeling all eyes on her after she got done telling them her life story. She hated how her life was because not only was she a teen mother like Quinn but she was a rape victim while Quinn wasn't. She didn't want to be a mother at 15-16 but not herself, had no choice but keep her daughter.

Imogen Cassia Berry was hers forever, she was her world! Rachel loved her deeply and fight anybody to keep her baby girl safe. Sure being pregnant at 12 years old is wrong to others but being pregnant from being raped is a whole other story. Some times she wished that when Martin had raped her that he killed her all together so she doesn't have to go through this pain. Her life will never be easy.

"Rach are you okay?" Rachel heard Quinn's soothing voice but she couldn't look up and face her or anybody else without feeling like she was being judged or they felt bad for her for what happened. She was trying to be strong but she couldn't handle this anymore.

"Stop staring at me." She muttered looking down. Nia gave them a look to back off on the stares and they nodded looking somewhere else but still glance at the broken girl in front them.

"Baby do you want to go upstairs and just sleep?" Rachel couldn't sleep now. Who can sleep when there was a rapist trying to kill her because he couldn't handle jail time for fucking raping her at 12 years old? She needed help trying to get through this whole thing and she needed to protect her daughter this was going to be on her mind all night.

"No I can't sleep, he's going to hurt me even more in my dreams." She said in a monotone voice.

"Baby he's not going anywhere near you again." Nia said strongly rubbing her back but Rachel didn't believe that until this case was fully over.

"What do you know? huh you weren't there when it happened Nia and you aren't struggling like I am." Rachel spats getting up from the couch and walked upstairs feeling lost without her daughter and closed the door for the night and got dressed for bed.

**With Everybody Else.**

"She hates me now for telling her that." Nia says sadly. Everlie sits next to her shaking her head.

"She doesn't hate you Nia or anybody but her uncle! she's just in pain." Nia nods still feeling like she was being pushed away by her own girlfriend.

"I hate to say it but I can totally see her getting back to that point where she might become mute again." Emeri tells them.

"She's never going to forgive me for what I said to her in the bathroom last year." Santana says with tears stinging her eyes. Brittany holds onto Santana.

"Shh San, she's not thinking about that right now! she's suffering and I'm sure it was hard for her to even tell us her secret." Brittany was smart in many ways so nobody should never say that she's not smart because she really is.

"Should I go check on her?" Nia asked worried about her girlfriend and the new love in her life which is Imogen.

"Not now sweetie! She needs to spend time with her daughter and I can tell she's tired." Maci says to her twin sister.

"Please call us if she breaks down in the middle, I don't care how late it is just call us and we will be over." Quinn says strongly. They all nod agreeing with her.

The group leaves telling Maci and Nia to take care of Rachel and Imogen.

**At 2:30 in the Morning.**

Rachel woke up from a nightmare and stared at her daughter sleeping next to her peacefully while she couldn't sleep at all. She was glad Imogen was back in her life and away from those people who were nothing to her anymore. God it was 2:33 in the morning and there was no way she was getting sleep.

She got out of the bed and quietly walked out of the room and walked to Nia's room. I knocked on the door and she opened it staring tiredly at her girlfriend.

"Rach are you alright?" Rachel shook her head whispering that she had a nightmare. Nia grabbed her hand and pulled into the room closing the door behind her.

"Come on baby so you can sleep." Both girls climbed into the bed and Rachel instantly nuzzled into Nia's neck trying to close her eyes.

"Baby?" Nia cooed holding her close. Rachel looked at her tiredly.

"He's a bastard that messed you up and I'm going to help you through this because your mine and I won't let anybody hurt you and Imogen anymore! you shouldn't have to go through the pain that he put you both through." Nia whispers kissing her temple as Rachel slumps against her now fully asleep but she heard every word Nia said to her.

Nia smiles when she felt Rachel sleeping softly against her. "I love you Rachel Berry and I'm going to make sure your fully loved." Nia thought before falling asleep.

* * *

The next morning Rachel slowly woke up to see that she wasn't in the guest room anymore where her daughter was sleeping. No she was in her girlfriend's room.

"Good morning sleepy head, you've been sleeping for a few hours." Rachel's tired and broken brown eyes widen hearing Nia's voice. What the hell? what time was it?

"It's 10:30 Rae, are you hungry?" Nia asked her girlfriend like she was reading her mind.

"Why are we still here and not at school? where is Imogen?" Nia tells her to calm down.

"I dropped Imogen off to school hours ago. my mom called the school for us so were not going today! you needed to sleep and Santana and Everlie said that they would bring over our school work after school. The school knows your staying at my place for two months so if something happens they call my parents for you." Rachel nods.

"Are you hungry or not baby?" Rachel yawns before saying a little and they both get out of bed and go downstairs holding hands. Maci was at school.

"What do you want to eat gorgeous?" Nia asked trying to get her partner to smile. She just shrugged before breaking down choking on her tired and stressful sobs.

Nia rushed over to her before she falls to the ground. She picked Rachel up and brought her to the couch and rocked her back and forthp.

"Shh baby he's not going to hurt you anymore." Rachel just sobbed hard against her. She was overly tired and stressed out.

"Do you want any of our friends right now?" Rachel calmed down a little still crying and looked at her with broken eyes and nodded.

"Who do you want sweetie, I'll get them for you." Nia says soothingly.

"I want mama and Quinn." Rachel whimpers against her." Nia nods and sends out a text to them then called Emeri's mom to sign her out and then she got Quinn's mom to sign her out aswell since she has ways before going back to helping her girl.

**At McKinley. **

Quinn Fabray and Emeri Baker just happen to be in the same History class when both of their phones buzzed in their pockets. They pulled them out and looked at the message.

**Get over my wants u because she broke down, I already got both of your moms to sign u out for the day so go to the main office and get your passes.*Nia***

They both look at each other and grab their bags telling the teacher that they both need to go to the main office and they leave and get their passes and go to both of their cars and drive to Nia's house.

**Back to Nia's house. **

Quinn and Emeri walked to the front door and rang the door bell. Nia got Rachel to fall back to sleep. Nia walked to the front door and opened it.

"Be quiet I just got her back to sleep, she said she wanted both of you because she felt more comfortable." She whispers to them. They nod and walk over to her.

Emeri hated to see how broken her best friend was but she was glad she told them what was going on before she did something worse to herself.

Quinn stared at her new best friend who was like her little sister now and tried so hard to break down herself.

"Quinn do you want something to drink?" Nia asked her new friend. Quinn nods and both girls walk into the kitchen.

"How are you holding up Q?" Quinn sighs wiping her tears.

"I can't get over the crap I put her through! she didn't do anything to us and we made her feel worse after what happened before we even met her." Quinn sighs.

"I know it's hard for you,Santana and Brittany but she knows you care about her now! she's just overly tired and my parents have pulled her out of school for a week to get the rest she needs, she needs to rest and get over this for her sake and Imogen's sake!_ he_ broke her Quinn and it's not your fault." Quinn hugs her.

"She's a broken girl but I know she's brave." Nia murmurs against Quinn's neck. Quinn nods but how long can Rachel be brave until she cracks.

**Find out what happens next.**


	31. Chapter 31

**I Finally Found You**

**By CollegeStar21.**

**Summary.**

**Rachel Berry has always been made fun of by people, making her feel small because she was shorter then most people at McKinley High and she's tired of people treating her like crap at school for the way she act like a diva or the clothes she wears so over the winter break after her and Finn broke up, she meets a girl named Nia Conrad and she introduced to her friends named**** Vince Shane, a girl named**** Emeri Baker,Nia's sister Maci Conrad,a girl named Everlie Conners and a girl named Janiella Greene! they become best friends and go to the same school with her and are Juniors aswell.**

**But what happens when Nia asked Rachel on a date after the group sees the way they flirt with each other?**** W****ill Rachel admit her feelings for her new friend Nia unsure how she feels about being with a girl or will she just be best friends with her?**

**Find out what happens and Rachel is bisexual in this story and t****his is a Rachel and Nia story in the beginning then turns into a Faberrittania story.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**After School.**

Santana and Brittany were driving in Santana's car on their way to Nia's and Maci's house where Rachel was staying,they brought Quinn's,Nia's and Rachel's stuff since Everlie was bringing Emeri's school work.

"Sanny?" Brittany says softly showing off her blue eyes. Santana looked at her asking what's up before turning back to the road.

"Artie asked me last minute to his house for a date then his mom was going to drop me off at my house, can you drop me off?" Brittany asked hopefully.

Santana's smile fades hearing that the girl she's in love would rather hang out with Wheels instead of seeing how her new friend Rachel is doing after dealing with what's going on lately.

"What about checking on Rae? she's looking forward to you being there Britts, your being a bad friend by hanging out with Wheels at a time like this." She frowns.

"But Artie is my boyfriend Sanny, I said that I would spend time with him! Rachie will understand." Brittany says hoping she understands.

"Whatever Brittany, why doesn't Artie's parents take you to school everyday, it would save me the trouble of picking you up." Santana says annoyed and dropped the girl she's madly in love with off at her stupid boyfriend's house. Brittany frowns but grabs her bags before getting out.

"Sanny please tell Rachel I'm sorry! please don't hate me Santana." Brittany says softly before walking inside of her boyfriend's house.

"Why does she have to be with him when she could have the best girl in the world?" Santana mutters before driving to Nia's and Maci's house. She sighs pulls into the driveway and turned her car off before getting out grabbing her bag that had hers and Quinn's,Nia's and Rachel's stuff.

She closed her door holding her car keys and walked to the door and rang the door bell. Emeri opened the door and let her in looking confused.

"Where is B?" Santana sighs shaking her head and Emeri got the hint that Brittany was with Artie.

"I'll tell you later but right now I want to see how Rae is doing." Emeri nods and closed the door. Santana walked into the living room and saw Quinn running her hands through Rachel's hair lovingly while whispering to her softly and Rachel was responding softly with a tired look on her face.

"Since when is Q that loving when it comes to Berry?" Santana thought seeing her best friend caressing their new friend's cheek.

"She better watch her back on the flirting, Nia won't be happy if she sees Fabray with her girlfriend." Emeri whispered into her ear.

"How long has she been doing that?" Santana whisper and Emeri tells her. Santana needed to stop this before they lose a friend so quickly.

"Hey Rae and Q, I brought home your school work and Nia's if I know where she is." Santana says making Quinn her hand away from Rachel's face.

"Hi Santana, where is Brittany?" Quinn asked suddently feeling like she got caught stealing candy.

"At Artie's house, were not speaking for the moment." Rachel frowns before yawning.

"Rae why don't you just lay down upstairs to sleep, you seem really tired." Santana says seeing her friend trying to stay awake.

"I want to see my daughter when she gets back." Rachel responded softly.

Just then the front door opens and the girls see Nia,Maci,Imogen,Janiella, Everlie and Vince walking in and Imogen is in Nia's arms.

"Mommy I missed you." Imogen says getting down from Nia's arms and rushed over to her mommy. Rachel smiles tiredly hugging her baby.

"I missed you too, how was school?" Imogen started telling everything that happened and Rachel tried so hard to listen.

"That's great to her and maybe Nia can help you with your homework later, does that sound good?" Imogen nods leaning against her mommy.

Santana and Quinn smiled sweetly at the mini Rachel leaning against her mommy and they have never seen Rachel Barbra Berry so down to earth this way but then again they still hardly know anything about the girl they picked on for so many years.

"How are you feeling baby?" Nia asked walking over to her girlfriend and Rachel stares at her tiredly.

"So out of it, I just need some good sleep." Rachel whispers and Nia pressed her hand against her baby's forehead and frowns seeing how warm she is.

"Rae your burning up, that's it I'm giving you a shower and a something to eat then you are sleeping for the rest of the day! Imogen will sleep in my room tonight since your clearly sick." Rachel starts to whimper in protest but Nia wasn't having it.

"No baby I don't want her getting sick, I know you just got her back but you aren't well right now." Rachel sighs before closing her eyes and fell right to sleep.,

"No Rae no sleeping yet, wake up sweetie." Rachel sighs opening her eyes. Imogen hugged her mommy and Rachel smiles kissing her daughter's head.

"Please get better mommy, I need you better." They all smiled at Imogen Berry and Rachel smiles at her little girl.

"Okay baby I promise to get better and be the best mommy to you." Rachel says with a promise.

**Later That Night.**

They all had dinner then Rachel took a shower and went to sleep. Imogen watched a little tv after getting help on her homework from Santana.

"Where is your friend?" Imogen asked Santana wearing her pjs.

"You mean Brittany?" Imogen nods with a smile taking a bite of her lime jello.

"She's over at her boyfriend's house." Santana says sadly but put on a fake smile for the little girl.

"Are you two like mommy and Nia?" Imogen knew her mommy was into girls and boys. She had no problem with it.

"You mean if I like girls?" Santana said surprised. Imogen nods giggling.

"Yes I like girls but I'm scared to tell anybody at my school! Your mommy is so brave while I'm not." Imogen pouts.

"Then get brave Tana, mommy always told me while I was gone that being scared was hard work but being brave was a struggle but to stay strong! be strong Tana and show people your self, be brave like I was because now mommy and I are together." She tells her before finishing up her jello.

"You know your a very smart girl,Your mommy was right and I need to be brave myself but Britts doesn't love me that much." Imogen frowns.

"Fight Tana and make her brave too, be happy like me and mama." Nia walked over to them with a smile.

"Alright sweetheart time for bed, say good night." Imogen says good night before getting picked up and brought upstairs to Nia's room.

Santana listens to Imogen's words and knew she had to make Brittany see that Artie was not right for her. She just didn't know how.

**Find out what happens next.**


	32. Chapter 32

**I Finally Found You**

**By CollegeStar21.**

**Summary.**

**Rachel Berry has always been made fun of by people, making her feel small because she was shorter then most people at McKinley High and she's tired of people treating her like crap at school for the way she act like a diva or the clothes she wears so over the winter break after her and Finn broke up, she meets a girl named Nia Conrad and she introduced to her friends named**** Vince Shane, a girl named**** Emeri Baker,Nia's sister Maci Conrad,a girl named Everlie Conners and a girl named Janiella Greene! they become best friends and go to the same school with her and are Juniors aswell.**

**But what happens when Nia asked Rachel on a date after the group sees the way they flirt with each other?**** W****ill Rachel admit her feelings for her new friend Nia unsure how she feels about being with a girl or will she just be best friends with her?**

**Find out what happens and Rachel is bisexual in this story and t****his is a Rachel and Nia love story in the beginning then it might turn into a Faberrittania love story but you never know until you read the story.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**The Next Day At McKinley.**

Mercedes, Artie, Puck,Finn,Kurt who rejoined McKinley,Tina,Mike and Sam walked up to Quinn,Santana and Brittany during free period to ask about their friendship with Rachel Berry.

"What do you guys want?" Santana asked glancing at them. Sam wrapped his arm around Quinn's waist.

"We want to know what plan you have coming for Berry because we want in to make her suffer for messing up Regionals for us." Mercedes says smirking.

"Excuse me but there is no plan going on, Rachel didn't mess up Regionals for us? we messed up because of the bullying Weezy." Santana snapped.

"Come on Santana you hate Berry just as much as we do, you,Brittany and Quinn don't have a plan to make her pay?" Kurt says grinning.

"Leave Rachie alone, she hasn't done anything to you but be helpful, caring and a wonderful singer! you guys are mean to her and she got tired of it." Brittany tells them firmly. Quinn and Santana smile proudly at their best friend.

"Come on Brittany don't be so stupid, she's got the perfect life and she says stuff to annoy us! don't feel sorry for that loser." Tina and Kurt tell her.

Santana growls about to get in their faces when Emeri,Janiella,Maci,Everlie and Vince step up.

"First of all who the hell are you caling stupid because I pretty sure it wasn't our friend Brittany here." Emeri says glaring at them and they all back up a little.

"Second these girls have no plan to make our best friend suffer for your fucked up actions." Everlie and Janiella say at the same time glaring at them.

"Please she's a brat who believes she will be on Broadway someday, it's not going to happen so why don't you just leave us alone and be gone." Kurt says annoyed.

Emeri gets in his face making him flinch a little and she smirks knowing she's making him scared.

"If I didn't know better I believe Broadway is also your dream isn't that right Hummel? do you even have a clue who came up with the idea to try helping _you_ while Dave Karofsky was harrassing you and wishing you would die? who wanted the guys to protect you while you didn't feel safe so you joined Dalton?" Kurt stared at her in fear.

"The glee club why?" Emeri,Janiella,Maci,Vince and Everlie shook their head chuckling angerily.

"Guess again Hummel, It was _Rachel's_ idea to do everything in her power to make sure you were safe and cared for here." Kurt's eyes widen.

"Is that true?" Kurt asked staring at the others. Brittany,Quinn,Santana and Tina nodded because they were at the meeting about it.

"I was kicked out of it because I wasn't dating a football player but yes Rachel came up with the whole thing." Santana says annoyed with them but not her friends.

"Finn was being an ass because he didn't want to be off the football team for standing up for his step brother while the other guys tried, messed up by the way Hudson for not standing up for your step brother or Rachel when she was your girlfriend, you were supposed to be her boyfriend but you were a crapping one." Maci says pissed.

Finn looks down awkwardly wishing they never brought that up. He knows he was a crappy boyfriend but he's trying to be a better person.

"You've all blamed her for all your damn problems when your the ones that needed to be stopped! you only care about yourself and she got tired of it! Mr. Shue didn't care because he yelled at her for being a poor sport, you can all go to hell." Everlie says pissed.

"Rachel did what she did because she cared about you all,your the ones that hurt her badly, calling her a diva, blaming her for everything little thing because you can't get what you want? Rachel earned those solos because she worked her ass off for them so shut up about Regionals." Brittany says annoyed.

"Why hasn't Berry been here anyways?" Quinn,Santana,Brittany,Emeri,Vince,Everlie and Janiella stare at each other before staring at them.

"None of your business." They say at the same time before walking off. Artie stops them.

"Brittany baby remeber what I told you." Artie says wheeling up to them. Santana stops walking and glanced at him wondering what the hell he's talking about.

"And what did you tell her Abrams?" Artie rolls his eyes at Santana but stops when he sees the angry look on her face.

"I told her that you were controlling her and she needed to be around people that understand her better and everybody knows you don't have feelings or a soul Satan." Santana gets closer to him.

"And you think your ass knows my best friend better? everybody knows you will never walk again but you don't see me telling people? your only treating her like a child when she's not so shut it Abrams and don't think she's going to always pick you over me because you aint shit to me." Santana snaps at him before turning around.

"HEY SANTANA,WHY DON'T YOU JUST COME OUT OF THE CLOSET?" Artie yells making everybody in the hallway freeze and Santana stood there feeling tears forming in her eyes and everybody looking at her. This can't be happening now. Santana thought close to breaking down.

"YOU KNOW, I THINK I KNOW WHY YOU'RE SO GOOD AT TEARING EVERYBODY ELSE DOWN, IT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE CONSTANTLY TEARING YOURSELF DOWN BECAUSE YOU CAN'T ADMIT TO EVERYBODY THAT YOUR IN LOVE WITH BRITTANY AND SHE MIGHT NOT LOVE YOU BACK BECAUSE SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND AND NOT YOURS." He tells her.

Brittany,Quinn,Emeri,Everlie,Janiella and Maci wrap their arms around her as she stood there tearing up.

"THAT MUST HURT NOT TO BE ABLE ADMIT TO EVERYBODY HOW YOU REALLY FEEL,YOU KNOW WHAT I THINK YOU ARE? A COWARD." He says pissed at her.

Santana slowly turns around and Artie and the other Glee club memebers gasped seeing real heartbroken tears falling down her face then Santana see others looking at her whispering things and she felt her chest tighten and ran off and out of the school sobbing. She needed to be with Nia and Rachel right now.

Quinn and Brittany looked at the Glee club members and shook their heads at Artie.

"You do you understand what you've done Artie?" Quinn yelled at him. Artie wheeled up to them.

"I'm sorry alright, that shouldn't have happened but she shouldn't have made my life hell by getting in the middle of mine and Brittany's relationship." Artie tells her.

"What relationship?" Brittany suddently says. Her new friends started at her surprised but smiles.

"Brittany what are you trying to say?" Artie asked getting worried.

"I'm saying that your a sick bastard that I wish I never knew, you are mean and treat me like I'm a little kid! I'm 17 years old Junior and your still a Sophomore who I felt sorry for because nobody would go out with a guy like you, you were geeky clothes and have a great voice but your boring." Brittany tells him.

"Come on Brittany don't be stupid." Brittany walked closer to him and slapped him in the face.

"I'm not stupid and you promised you would never call me that! your a jerk and our relationship is no more, stay away from me and Santana." Brittany slaps him again.

"Come on B, he's not worth you getting into trouble for! because of your mouth Abrams you just lost thre glee club members." Quinn says angrily before walking with her friends and her other best friend. They were talking softly to each other.

"Dude not cool even for you." Puck says shaking his head and walked off with Mike and Sam who were glaring at him.

Kurt stared at him shocked not believing he just did that in front of the whole hallway.

"Do you have any idea what you just did? you never just force a gay person out of the closet. you crossed the line Artie." Kurt says walking off with Mercedes.

Tina stared at her old boyfriend not even feeling sorry for him if Brittany breaks up with him. She can't believe she ever went out with him.

"I'll see you guys at Glee club." Artie sighs watching Tina walk off hating him like the others did. Finn walked up to Artie.

"Artie you messed up big time, we once again lost another member due to bullying! if this keeps happening then Glee club is over for good." Finn tells him before walking.

**With Rachel,Santana and Nia.**

Santana rang the door sobbing and banged on the door when nobody answered. She needed to see these girls. Nia opened the door and frowned seeing Santana standing there crying looking heartbroken and scared.

"Santana what happened?" Nia asked while pulling her into the house. She closed the door and Santana cries against her shoulder.

"Shh come on and sit in the living room upstairs." They walked upstairs and Santana just sobs in her arms. Nia tried her best to calm her down and comfort her.

Rachel walked out of her room at her girlfriend's house and saw Santana crying in her girlfriend's arms. Rachel walked over to them asking what's wrong.

"Baby your supposed to be resting since your a little sick, I've got her, please go back to bed." Nia says softly worried about her baby and her new friend.

"No Nia I want to know what's wrong with San." Rachel says in a tired raspy voice. Nia frowns before sighing.

"San are you ready to tell me and Rae what happened?" Santana looked up hearing that Rachel was there and stared at them sadly.

"Artie outted me in the hallway at school, I just ran after that tired of the whispers and stares." Both girls stared at her shocked and held her close.

"Why would he do that to you? what did he actually say?" Rachel asked worried about her friend. She couldn't believe Artie Abrams just outted her friend.

"We got into a little fight about the way the Glee club memebers were acting towards you Rae and we stood up for you! that bastard was trying to control B and I told him back off and that he wasn't worth my time." They both nod knowing that's not all.

"As I'm about to walk away for them, he yells hey Santana why don't you just come out of the closet? he also says you know I think I know why you're so good at tearing everybody else down, it's because you're constantly tearing yourself down because you can't admit to everybody that your in love with Brittany and she might love you back because she's my girlfriend and not yours." Santana says in a tearful voice.

"Is he out of his mind? he doesn't have a clue what goes on between you and Britts, what else did he say?" Nia says rubbing her back.

"He said it must hurt not to be able to admit to everybody how you feel,you know what I think you are? a coward, he fucking called me a coward and he's right." They shook their heads not believing that one bit.

"Stop it San, you are not a coward because we know how scared you are but you are brave and you were going to do it when you were ready! he's an asshole for pulling you out so quickly and I will make sure he knows that he messed with the wrong girl, guys really don't think at times." Nia tells her wiping her tears.

"Nia is right Tana, that shouldn't have happened to you because you are wonderful and a great person! I don't see a coward, I see my friend that needs comforting and that's what were going to do. did you call your mom telling you that weren't feeling good?" Santana shook her head.

"My parents out of town for a month as of today so I'm supposed to spend time with a childhood friends house of my mom's and I found out that it's here so I just need to get my stuff and your mom or dad already told the school that I went home sick." Rachel smiles hearing that. Imogen really liked Santana.

"That's great because Imogen seems to like you alot Tana, your like a cool aunt to her." Santana smiles sniffling. She liked Imogen too.

"I hope that's okay that I get to know her Rae? she's smart for a 4 year old." Rachel giggles softly and pulled Santana close to her and hugged her.

"Were going to help you through this Santana! what he did was wrong and were going to right by your side." Santana smiles really glad she became friends with Rachel.

Santana's phone starts ringing and she pulled away from Rachel's embrace to see that Brittany was calling her.

"It's B." They both tell her to answer it. Santana nods answering it while watching Rachel cuddle up to Nia.

"Sanny?" Santana heard Brittany's concerned voice.

"Yes Britts, I'm with Rachel and Nia, I couldn't be there anymore after what happened." Santana tells her wiping her tears.

"I'm so sorry Sanny he outted you like that, he shouldn't have done that to you." Brittany says sadly.

"People must really think I don't have a heart or feelings! I know I've been a bitch to everybody and I do try to be nice to people but but truth is that some of them just suck and I can't believe everybody now knows I'm gay and in love with you." She says sighing.

"I'm in love with you too Sanny and I broke up with Artie after you ran off. Me and Quinn quit Glee club aswell and knew you would too. I'll see you after school."

Britts tells her and Santana smiles sadly not believing she broke up with Artie.

"Did you really break up with Artie?" Nia and Rachel stared at her with a smile.

"Yes I did because you mean alot to me and he called me stupid, I love you Sanny." Santana smiles tiredly.

"I love you too Britts, I always will." They hang up after that.

"We told you it would work out." Nia tells her friend and Rachel falls asleep on Nia's shoulder.

"I'm happy Rae found you." Santana whispered. Nia looks at her girlfriend and smiles.

"You know me too, you and B will be happy too." Nia whispers back. They talk softly before Santana went to go get her stuff.

**Find out what happens next.**


	33. Chapter 33

**I Finally Found You**

**By CollegeStar21.**

**Summary.**

**Rachel Berry has always been made fun of by people, making her feel small because she was shorter then most people at McKinley High and she's tired of people treating her like crap at school for the way she act like a diva or the clothes she wears so over the winter break after her and Finn broke up, she meets a girl named Nia Conrad and she introduced to her friends named**** Vince Shane, a girl named**** Emeri Baker,Nia's sister Maci Conrad,a girl named Everlie Conners and a girl named Janiella Greene! they become best friends and go to the same school with her and are Juniors aswell.**

**But what happens when Nia asked Rachel on a date after the group sees the way they flirt with each other?**** W****ill Rachel admit her feelings for her new friend Nia unsure how she feels about being with a girl or will she just be best friends with her?**

**Find out what happens and Rachel is bisexual in this story and t****his is a Rachel and Nia love story in the beginning then it might turn into a Faberrittania love story but you never know until you read the story.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**At Glee Club Practice.**

Finn,Puck,Sam, Mike and Tina walked into the choir room and saw Artie sitting on the right side of the room alone looking down and they picked the other side to sit because they didn't want to be around him after what happened in the hallway between him and Santana. They were never getting to Regionals with 4 members down.

Kurt, Mercedes and Mr. Shue walked in and noticed that nobody wouldn't be near Artie. Kurt and Mercedes sat with the others.

"Guys what's with the changing of the seats and where is Quinn,Santana and Brittany?" Mr. Shue asked confused as to what's going on.

"Why don't you tell him Artie since you like speaking when you shouldn't, go ahead or should I make you in a different way?" Puck says bitterly.

"Puck threatening him is not the answer but Artie I think it's best if you start talking." Puck glares at him before leaning back against his chair.

Artie tells him what happened and Mr. Shue sighs feeling disappointment in his students and started at Artie surprised that he would do such a thing.

"Artie that was down right disrespectful to do that! I know Santana isn't easy to get along with but that was personal and I'm sure she wasn't ready to come out yet! people struggle with this kind of stuff everyday and now she has to go to school with people staring at her and looking at her differently." Artie frowns looking down.

"I know I cost any chance of keeping Glee club but I was just so tired of her trying to mess with my life and now my relationship with Brittany is over."

They stared at him angrily and rolled their eyes. This wasn't just his fault it was Rachel's because she couldn't handle a few remarks.

"Look we need to find away to get all _4_ girls back in Glee club, us ignoring Artie isn't going to help and if plotting against Rachel is messing with Santana,Brittany and Quinn then we need to back off and treat them with respect." Finn tells them and they start thinking of ideas.

**At Nia and Maci's House.**

Quinn and Brittany were at Nia and Maci's house with the others. Nia went to go pick up Imogen from school. Rachel was cuddling up to sort of like her brother Vince and he held her close as they talked about what happened today. Santana was dressed in comfortable clothes.

"I still can't believe Artie could be so cruel and hurt you that badly." Rachel and Brittany say staring at their friend.

"Sanny what are you going to do about tomorrow?" Brittany asked softly to the girl she was madly in love with.

"I don't know now since I didn't think that was going to happen but now that I'm out I guess it's time to show them that I don't care what they think." Rachel frowns.

"San if your not ready to show them, then don't and wait until your ready even though he pushed you out." Rachel tells her sincerely.

"What if I am ready to come out to the school?" They all knew she wasn't ready and she sighs resting against Brittany.

"San your not ready even if you say you are, I want you to be but I'm not forcing you like Artie did! he's a jerk and I'm with you now." Santana stares at her surprised.

"Are you serious Britts? you just broke up with him and I don't want you rushing into something right now." Santana protests but Brittany stops her.

"Sanny you know I've always wanted you, were perfect together and you totally get me." She nods nodding and totally agrees with her.

"Your right B and I want to be ready but I'm not and I'm scared that Coach is going to kick me off the team now because of this." Santana whispers sighing.

Rachel's phone starts ringing and she saw that Finn was calling her. She sighs before answering.

"Hi Finn." She said in her sick voice. The others stared at her surprised that she was talking to her ex boyfriend when she's been with Nia.

"Hey Rach I've missed you at school, have you been hiding from me or something because I thought we were going to friends?" She frowns hearing that question.

"I'm not hiding from you Finn, I've been sick and should be back on Monday." Finn smiles hearing that.

"Well I'm glad I get to see you again, look I just wanted to check on you and make sure you were still alive." Rachel laughs a little earning looks from her friends.

"Were just friends." She mouths to them and they don't believe her. Nia and Imogen walked in and Imogen smiles brightly seeing the group.

"Mommy look I made you a good well card at school." Imogen says not noticing she was on the phone and Rachel's eyes widen knowing he heard that.

Finn stayed quiet for a few minutes trying to figure why would a little girl be calling his ex girlfriend mommy? He needed to think about this.

"Um Rach I need to go and if you see Santana please tell her that she has my support." Rachel smiles at that statement and says that she will tell her before hanging up.

"Okay so I have a feeling that Finn heard my princess call me mommy and I'm not sure how I feel about this since he's Kurt's step brother." Rachel tells the group before taking the wonderful hand made get well card from her daughter.

"Thank you for the card baby, do you want me to help you with your homework?" Imogen shook her head.

"No homework tonight mommy, teacher said that we got two free nights of homework." Rachel was happy about that.

"Okay sweetie have Aunty Maci help you bring your backpack upstairs and give you an afterschool snack." Imogen squeals smiling brightly and they all laugh at how cute she is.

Maci and Imogen walked upstairs and they could hear the little girl talking to her about her dad and Maci responded to her.

"She's perfect Rae, you have the best little girl in the world." Rachel smiles loving her daughter very much.

"She's my world and I would do anything for her." Rachel tells them and Nia told Vince to move and he listens as Nia takes his spot and hold her girlfriend close.

"Baby um we have a gig tonight, not you since your sick but me, Janiella,Emeri,Maci,Vince and Everlie do, are you going to be okay?" Rachel nods.

"Yes I want to spend time with my daughter,San,Britts and Quinny here, go have fun." Nia smiles kissing her temple and the they talk for awhile before getting ready.

**At Smooth Beats.**

Puck,Kurt,Sam,Mike,Tina,Mercedes,Finn and even Artie walked and wheeled into the club hoping to find the girls and Rachel.

Nia saw them walk in and walked over to them not pleased to see them. They stare at her awkwardly.

"What are you losers doing here?" She demanded glaring at Artie who looked somewhere else knowing she heard about what happened.

"We wanted to have fun is that okay with you?" Mercedes says smirking at her. Nia scuffed getting in her face and slapped the smirk right off it.

"Bitch you come into my club and your going to get your ass beat, you loser aren't welcome here." She says glaring at them.

"Says who Conrad?" Puck asked not believing they were getting kicked out.

"Says me and my crew, my uncle owns this club and your names are on the list of not to be here,be gone but first enjoy the first song." Nia says smirking at them before walking to the stage.

Her uncle walks up to them to leave after the song and they sigh not believing this. "Hey everybody I hope you like our first song." Nia says into her mic.

New Directions waited for the music starts and the girls start dancing to the beat.

**All Girls.**

_It's a crime, it's a crime, it's a shame, it's a crime_

Nia stared at Kurt and Mercedes singing to them and they started to feel uncomfortable.

**Nia.**

_I'm climbing the wall, losing my mind, it's all your fault_  
_I'm breaking the rule, don't really care if I get caught_

**Nia with the girls.**

_Can't you tell that I'm in love love love_  
_Can't get enough of you, need you night and day_  
_When you're not around I'm tested_  
_I could get arrested carrying on this way_

**All Girls.**

_I'm going crazy here by myself_  
_I want you and no one else_  
_Sending out a signal of my distress_  
_I confess, I'm obsessed_

_oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

**Maci.**

_It's a crime, it's a shame holding your love from me_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

**Janiella.**

_It's a crime, it's a shame, it's a crime_

**Everlie.**

_I'm obsessed, I'm obsessed_

**Emeri.**

_I'm obsessed, I'm obsessed_

The group stares at each other knowing they are getting called out through song.

**Nia.**

_No telling what I might do tonight waiting for you_  
_I'm right on the edge of crossing the line, coming unglued_

**Maci with the girls.**

_Can't you tell that I'm in love love love_  
_Can't get enough of you, need you night and day_  
_When you're not around I'm tested_  
_I could get arrested carrying on this way_

**All Girls.**

_I'm going crazy here by myself_ _I want you and no one else_ _Sending out a signal of my distress_ _I confess, I'm obsessed_

_oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

**Maci.**

_It's a crime, it's a shame holding your love from me_ _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

**Janiella.**

_It's a crime, it's a shame, it's a crime_

**Janiella,Everlie,Emeri and Maci.**

_Got me going crazy, the way I want you baby_  
_Can't even try to hide it, don't even want to fight it_  
_I'm obsessed with you tonight_  
_I'm obsessed with you tonight_

**Nia.**

_I'm going crazy here by myself_  
_I want you and no one else_  
_Sending out a signal of my distress_  
_I confess, I'm obsessed_

**All Girls.**

_oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_  
_It's a crime, it's a shame holding your love from me_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_  
_It's a crime, it's a shame, it's a crime_

They stared at each other knowing they are on to them and walked out. Kurt and Mercedes needed a new plan to get info on Rachel Berry abd they needed to get Santana,Brittany and Quinn back in Glee club. Finn walked to Kurt's still thinking about hearing the word mommy and Rachel together.

"Why didn't she tell me that she was a mom?" Finn thought as he sat in the backseat.

**Find out what happens next and the song was Obsessed by BoA.**


	34. Chapter 34 Authers note

**I Finally Found You**

**By CollegeStar21.**

**Summary.**

**Rachel Berry has always been made fun of by people, making her feel small because she was shorter then most people at McKinley High and she's tired of people treating her like crap at school for the way she act like a diva or the clothes she wears so over the winter break after her and Finn broke up, she meets a girl named Nia Conrad and she introduced to her friends named**** Vince Shane, a girl named**** Emeri Baker,Nia's sister Maci Conrad,a girl named Everlie Conners and a girl named Janiella Greene! they become best friends and go to the same school with her and are Juniors aswell.**

**But what happens when Nia asked Rachel on a date after the group sees the way they flirt with each other?**** W****ill Rachel admit her feelings for her new friend Nia unsure how she feels about being with a girl or will she just be best friends with her?**

**Find out what happens and Rachel is bisexual in this story and t****his is a Rachel and Nia love story in the beginning then it might turn into a Faberrittania love story but you never know until you read the story.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Hi everybody I won't be updating today because of what's going on with this storm that might make me lose power so hopefully in a few days I will get the next chapter out but until then it's not going to happen sorry.**

**Bye for now.**


	35. Chapter 35

**I Finally Found You**

**By CollegeStar21.**

**Summary.**

**Rachel Berry has always been made fun of by people, making her feel small because she was shorter then most people at McKinley High and she's tired of people treating her like crap at school for the way she act like a diva or the clothes she wears so over the winter break after her and Finn broke up, she meets a girl named Nia Conrad and she introduced to her friends named**** Vince Shane, a girl named**** Emeri Baker,Nia's sister Maci Conrad,a girl named Everlie Conners and a girl named Janiella Greene! they become best friends and go to the same school with her and are Juniors aswell.**

**But what happens when Nia asked Rachel on a date after the group sees the way they flirt with each other?**** W****ill Rachel admit her feelings for her new friend Nia unsure how she feels about being with a girl or will she just be best friends with her?**

**Find out what happens and Rachel is bisexual in this story and t****his is a Rachel and Nia love story in the beginning then it might turn into a Faberrittania love story but you never know until you read the story.**

**Hi guys I'm doing okay so far when it comes to Hurricane Sandy and it's mostly rainy and windy where I am so I decided that I might aswell update the next chapter so here it it.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Finn Hudson had the word mommy on his mind. He kept thinking about last year when he found Rachel shaking and crying outside. He knew something wasn't right then but her dads told him that she was going to be okay but he does remeber hearing her say I hate him daddy. He really hopes that wasn't about him.

"Finn why are you just standing in the hallway like that?" He heard his step brother Kurt's voice and shook his head.

"Huh? oh sorry I'm guess I'm really tired, good night." Finn says to him earning a strange look from Kurt but ignored it.

"Are you okay step brother of mine?" Kurt asked seeing how he looked unsure or he was thinking too hard.

He nods giving him a fake smile,not wanting to talk to him about what he heard on the other line when talked to Rachel.

"Yes Kurt I'm fine now see you in the morning." Kurt doesn't believe him but leaves him alone and goes to his own room.

"I've got to talk with Rachel on monday to figure out what's going on with her life, were supposed to be friends still." Finn thought before getting ready for bed.

**At The Conrad House.**

Rachel was talking to Santana,Brittany and Quinn while Imogen was sleeping after they had dinner. She put her daughter in Nia's room again since she still was feeling a little a little sick.

"So Rae how is like being in a relationship with Nia?" Quinn asked curiously making Santana raise an eyebrow at her very _straight_ best friend or so it seems.

"Well to tell you the truth girls, I actually feel comfortable and free to be myself as when I was with Finn or Jesse I felt like I only had to please them but with the girl I have strong feelings for, I feel safe in her arms and she can put a smile on my face even when I'm sad or sick." Quinn nods feeling a little jealous of Nia.

"That's how I feel when I'm with Brittany, I love her so much and I'm sure your getting that feeling with Nia." Santana says holding onto Brittany's hand.

"I see how much you care for each other and I hope I can be in that place hopefully with Nia, I mean I do find boys cute but I'm liking my relationship." They all smile.

"So Rachie do you think your falling in love with your girlfriend?" Brittany suddently asked making the girls laugh a little.

"I'm not sure but it's getting close to it Britts, I don't know how she feels about me! I know she's happy with me but I don't know her feelings." Quinn moved closer to her new best friend and held her close.

"Rach I see the way she stares at you, she's getting close to loving you and I know you love her too." Rachel stares at Quinn and smiles tiredly.

"Thanks for being such great friends, were all like a little family and I'm glad you guys didn't judge me when I told you about my uncle." They all smile.

"Rae we would never a rape victim because that shouldn't have happened to you." Santana tells her sincerely.

"I hate him for making me stressed and overly tired, he broke me and I'm suffering because of him, promise me if I get bad that you will step up and help me raise Imogen, I need you girls to be there for her if I don't ever get better." She tells them and they frown.

"Rach we promise but were going to help you get better and you can raise your daughter, she needs her mommy." Quinn says her looking worried.

"I know she needs her mommy but sometimes it's hard now that I got her back into my arms, I just want Martin to be gone forever." Rachel says pouting.

The front door opens around 1:30 in the morning and the girls were to see that Santana,Quinn,Brittany and Rachel were still up.

"What is my baby still doing up, come on girls it's time for bed." Nia says firmly walking over to a tired looking Rachel.

"We were just talking Nia, were going to be soon anyways, good night Rachel and please promise is that you won't hurt yourself?" Nia frowns hearing that.

"Girls I promise okay, I shouldn't have said anything but I will keep it." They nod and go upstairs to their own guest rooms.

Emeri,Everlie and Janiella say goodnight and leave since they were all staying at Emeri's house. Maci went upstairs to go to bed after saying goodnight to her sister and her best friend.

"What was that all about baby?" Nia asked sitting next to her and ran her hands through her hair.

"Nothing alright?" Nia glared at her knowing she's lying and didn't like it.

"Baby your lying to me and you know I hate when people lie to me! what were you girls talking about?" Rachel sighs glaring at her.

"Stop pushing me okay, good night." Rachel says feeling bad for snapping at her but she felt herself putting up her walls.

"Rae I'm sorry for wanting to know what's going on but please don't push me away, I'm your girlfriend." Rachel frowns and starts crying.

"I'm sorry, I'm acting like a bitch but I'm just scared that I won't be able to take care of Imogen the best way." Nia holds her close.

"Oh baby were all going to help but your daughter loves you so much and your a great mom to her, lets go to bed and I promise to sleep in the same bed with you tonight, does that sound like a plan?" Rachel just nods and they turn the lights off downstairs and go into the room Rachel's staying in and Nia changes into her night clothes before hoping into bed with her girlfriend.

"You have nothing to worry about sweetie, I'm going to make sure your the best mom you can be to Imogen." Nia whispers to her making Rachel nod yawning.

"Thank you for being my rock Nia, I couldn't have done this without you or our friends." She whispers tiredly. Nia smiles kissing her cheek.

"I would do anything for you and Imogen, she's like my daughter too baby, your not alone." Nia stares into her eyes and pressed her lips against hers.

Rachel pulled back a few seconds and smiles lovingly at her. "I missed your lips." Nia laughs softly and kissed her again before saying go to sleep, they both fall asleep against each other and Nia told herself that she would make Rachel Barbra Berry smile once again and feel safe.

**Find out what happens next and sorry it's short but the next one will be longer.**


	36. Chapter 36

**I Finally Found You**

**By CollegeStar21.**

**Summary.**

**Rachel Berry has always been made fun of by people, making her feel small because she was shorter then most people at McKinley High and she's tired of people treating her like crap at school for the way she act like a diva or the clothes she wears so over the winter break after her and Finn broke up, she meets a girl named Nia Conrad and she introduced to her friends named**** Vince Shane, a girl named**** Emeri Baker,Nia's sister Maci Conrad,a girl named Everlie Conners and a girl named Janiella Greene! they become best friends and go to the same school with her and are Juniors aswell.**

**But what happens when Nia asked Rachel on a date after the group sees the way they flirt with each other?**** W****ill Rachel admit her feelings for her new friend Nia unsure how she feels about being with a girl or will she just be best friends with her?**

**Find out what happens and Rachel is bisexual in this story and t****his is a Rachel and Nia love story in the beginning then it might turn into a Faberrittania love story but you never know until you read the story.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**On Monday.**

Rachel Berry was feeling a little better in order to go back to McKinley and she got all her school work done and worked on extra credit for all her classes so she doesn't fall behind. Nia and the girls talked to her about how she was feeling when it comes to raising Imogen and they promised to be there for her all the way. She ignored the looks from what's left of the Glee club members and focused on her classes and her friends. She actually dropped her daughter off to school that day.

Rachel was at her locker putting her books in when she heard footsteps coming closer to her and stop. She sees what's left of New Directions standing there be sides Finn who wasn't there.

"Are you done hiding from us Berry?" Puck asked making her roll her eyes.

"I wasn't hiding from you guys, I was actually sick." She tells them truthfully.

"Like we actually believe that Berry, we were better off with you out here so why don't you just become scared again and leave." Kurt says earning laughs from the members.

"I was sick for the second time, get off my back because you know nothing about me." She spats feeling herself breathing hard.

"We know that your little miss perfect that always gets what you want and have this wonderful life." Tina says glaring at her.

"I don't have a perfect life Tina because you don't have a have a clue what I've been through." She mutters wanting to get away from them.

"Stop faking thepanic attack Berry and come back to Glee club with the others." Mercedes says staring at her. Rachel has it with these guys.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ME ANY OF YOU, YOU THINKING I'M FAKING A PANIC ATTACK WHEN L'M ACTUALLY HAVING ONE? GO TO HELL MERECEDS, KURT, PUCK,TINA,SAMN,ARTIE AND MIKE! YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT MAKING IT TO REGIONALS WELL GUESS WHAT? IT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN BECAUSE YOUR NOT A TEAM AND YOU WOULD HAVE LOST EVEN IF YOU GOT MORE MEMBERS." She yells at them and they back off making others stop what their doing and listen.

'I'VE DONE EVERYTHING I COULD TO MAKE SURE THAT NEW DIRECTIONS WAS THE BEST THEY COULD BE BUT YOU ALL TOOK ME FOR GRANTED AND USED ME FOR MY VOICE BUT THAT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN ANYMORE BECAUSE YOU CAN FUCK YOURSELF. I FINALLY HAVE REAL FRIENDS THAT LOVE ME AND MY DADS LOVE ME BUT MY LIFE HAS NEVER BEEN PERFECT OKAY? YOU'VE PUSHED ME SO FAR AND i'M NOT GOING TO PUT UP WITH IT ANYMORE." She says close to tears.

"I WAKE UP EVERY NIGHT SCREAMING or SWEATING AND HAVING NIGHTMARES BECAUSE OF WHAT HAPPENED TO ME WHEN IN WAS YOUNGER, EVERY GOD DAMN DAY I KEEP HAVING THAT DAY REPEATING IN MY MIND, I'VE TRIED KILLING MYSELF AND YOUR ALL MAKING ME WANT TO DO IT NOW, LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE, I DON'T HAVE TIME TO BE IN YOUR GLEE CLUB ANYWAYS BECAUSE I HAVE MY DAUGHTER TO WORRY ABOUT AND TAKE CARE OF, YOU HEARD ME RIGHT I HAVE A DAUGHTER WHO IS 4 YEARS BECAUSE MY NO GOOD UNCLE RAPED ME WHEN I WAS 12 YEARS OLD. I'VE BEEN TO THERAPY SO MANY TIMES IN MY LIFE, I'M SO FUCKING TIRED ALL THE TIME AND I HATE IT HERE BUT I HAVE TO PUT UP WITH IT, YOU TREAT ME LIKE I'M NOTHING BUT GARBAGE AND IT'S OVER, ARE YOU HAPPY NOW? YOU BROKE ME JUST LIKE EVERYBODY ELSE." She says sobbing and breathing hard. Everybody in the hallway heard her and froze in shock.

Nia and Emeri rushed over to her and held her close glaring at the Glee club members.

"Stay away from her all of you or you deal with us, she's not lying about anything she said." Nia says before helping her girlfriend to the nurses office to calm down with Emeri by her side. Finn and Mr. Shue walked up to them shaking their heads.

"Do you see what you've done? Rachel has done nothing wrong to you and yet you pushed her over the limit of admitting something that she wasn't ready to tell because your nosy and stubborn, you Artie aren't forgiven for outting Santana to the whole school last week. you all make me sick and I can't be apart of something that has no team, I quit New Directions, oh don't worry Kurt I will be telling Burt and my mom about this, I'm done." Finn yells before walking off.

"Guys you've gone too far and you weren't even trying to stop the bullying that we've caused. Glee club is done with for the rest of the year." Mr. Shue tells shaking his head so disapointed in them before walking off to talk to Mr. Figgins.

"WHERE ARE THEY SO I CAN GIVE THEM A PIECE OF MY MIND?" They heard the angry voice of Santana's and knew that Hell just broke loose.

They all turned around to see Santana,Brittany,Vince, Everlie,Janiella,Quinn and Maci walking closer to them glaring at them hard.

"What did we tell you about messing with our best friend?" Everlie says pissed off.

"We don't want trouble." Mike says nervously and Santana scuffs.

"You punk ass bitches caused trouble the moment she cracked, watch your backs come on guys." Santana getting in Kurts ready to punch him when he squeals.

"Can't handle real touch shit huh? let's go before he starts crying." They all laugh about to leave when Artie grabs Brittany's hand.

"Get your hands off my girl Abrams, she ain't yours anymore." Santana says growling at him.

"She's not yours Lopez, she was mine way before you." Santana laughs before getting ready to punch his lights out when Everlie and Finn held her back.

"Your luck Abrams, B was never yours, mine bitch _mine_." Santana grabs Brittany's hand and they walk off.

"Are we still okay Quinn?" Sam asked making her frown. Maci stook her hand out for her best friend and Quinn smiles taking it.

"I honestly don't know Sam, lets go Maci I want to see how Rae is doing." Maci nods before glaring at the others then turned around and softly talked to Quinn.

**Find out what happens next.**


	37. Chapter 37

**I Finally Found You**

**By CollegeStar21.**

**Summary.**

**Rachel Berry has always been made fun of by people, making her feel small because she was shorter then most people at McKinley High and she's tired of people treating her like crap at school for the way she act like a diva or the clothes she wears so over the winter break after her and Finn broke up, she meets a girl named Nia Conrad and she introduced to her friends named**** Vince Shane, a girl named**** Emeri Baker,Nia's sister Maci Conrad,a girl named Everlie Conners and a girl named Janiella Greene! they become best friends and go to the same school with her and are Juniors aswell.**

**But what happens when Nia asked Rachel on a date after the group sees the way they flirt with each other?**** W****ill Rachel admit her feelings for her new friend Nia unsure how she feels about being with a girl or will she just be best friends with her?**

**Find out what happens and Rachel is bisexual in this story and t****his is a Rachel and Nia love story in the beginning then it might turn into a Faberrittania love story but you never know until you read the story.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**With Rachel and the others.**

Emeri and Nia watched Rachel breathe hard and Nia tried to calm her down but she wasn't stopping.

"Baby you need to calm down before you end up in the hospital. deep breath for me, good girl keep doing it." Rachel sighs calming down and takes the water from the nurse.

"Your going to be fine Miss Berry, just take it easy for the rest of the day." The nurse says leaving them alone for a little bit.

"Rae do you want to talk about how your feeling about what happened?" Rachel shook her head still scared about what might happened now that the whole school knows that she was raped by her uncle and she has a daughter who is 4 years old. She messed up her whole high school rep because of her outburst but they pushed her too far.

"Rach are you okay?" They all heard Santana's voice as she walked in with the others. Rachel shrugged because she doesn't know how she's going to be for the rest of the day.

"I need to be alone for a while, please just got class." She walks out with her bag and walks off seeing everybody's eyes on her and starts singing.

_If anyone asks,_  
_I'll tell them we both just moved on_  
_When people all stare_  
_I'll pretend that I don't hear them talk_  
_Whenever I see you,_  
_I'll swallow my pride_  
_and bite my tongue_  
_Pretend I'm okay with it all_  
_Act like there's nothing wrong_

Rachel glanced over at the Glee club and sighs before walking to the Auditorium and stands on the stage.

_Is it over yet?_  
_Can I open my eyes?_  
_Is this as hard as it gets?_  
_Is this what it feels like to really cry?_  
_Cry _

Mr. Shue and Finn walked into the room taking a seat and watched her in tears as she sings.

_ If anyone asks,_  
_I'll tell them we just grew apart (we just grew apart)_  
_Yeah what do I care_  
_If they believe me or not (believe me or not)_  
_Whenever I feel_  
_Your memory is breaking my heart_  
_I'll pretend I'm okay with it all_  
_Act like there's nothing wrong_

Rachel falls to the ground close to sobbing but she has to finish the song for herself and her daughter.

_Is it over yet?_  
_Can I open my eyes?_  
_Is this as hard as it gets?_  
_Is this what it feels like to really cry?_  
_Cry_

Nia heard her girllfriend's tearful and broken singing voice and stood bye the doorway.

_I'm talking in circles  
I'm lying, they know it  
Why won't this just all go away..._

_Is it over yet?_  
_Can I open my eyes?_  
_Is this as hard as it gets?_  
_Is this what it feels like to really cry?_  
_Cry_  
_Cry_

Rachel stops singing and just lays down on the stage and cries feeling so much pain wishing it would go away. Mr. Shue leaves and saw Nia standing there and asked to talk to her a little bit and she agress to talking. Finn stood up and starts singing to her.

_Oh, why you look so sad?_

_Tears are in your eyes_

Rachel slowly stops crying and sits up to see Finn walking closer to her and walks onto to the stage and sits next to running his hands through her hair staring into her eyes.

_Don't be ashamed to cry_

_Let me see you through_

_'Cause I've seen the dark side too_

___When the night falls on you_

___You don't know what to do_

___Nothing you confess_

___Could make me love you less_

Rachel grabs his hand and smiles sadly as he pulls her closer holding her onto his lap as he keeps singing.

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody __hurt you_

_I'll stand by you._

_So, if you're mad, get mad!_

_Don't hold it all inside_

_Come on and talk to me now_

_Hey, what you got to hide?_

_I get angry too_ _But I'm a lot like you_

_When you're standing at the crossroads_

_Don't know which path to choose_

_Let me come along_

_'Cause even if you're wrong_

He gives her a longing smile as he sings to her and she stares at into sniffling. She rests her head against his chest.

_I'll stand by you_ _I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_ _I'll stand by you_

_Take me in into your darkest hour_

_And I'll never desert you_ _I'll stand by you._

___And when, when the night falls on you baby_

___You're feeling all alone_ _You won't be on your own_

He rocks her a little holding her close finishing up his song wishing she never went through what happened to her.

_I'll stand by you_ _I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_ _I'll stand by you_

_T__ake me in into your darkest hour_

_And I'll never desert you_

_I'll stand by you_ _I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

He slowly sings the last part making her stare into his eyes. She missed being close to him now that they were over and she was happy he was still willing to be friends with her.

_And I'll never desert you_

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you._

They just stared at each other not saying a word then she finally looks away and wipes her tears.

"Thanks for the song, I can't believe I just snapped like that, everybody must think I'm a slut and I deserved to be raped by my uncle." Finn shook his head.

"Rach you are wrong because everybody is pretty pissed at Kurt,Sam,Mercedes,Mike,Tina and Puck for making you blurt that out! I'm going to be there for you and your daughter who I would love to meet sometime, she's pretty to have a mother like yourself." Rachel smiled.

"I would love you to meet Imogen Cassia Berry sometime, I'm sure she would love you Finn." Finn grins hearing that.

"I like her name alot, what made you pick that name?" Finn asks.

"I wanted her name to be unique so I thought of Imogen and she smiled up at me the moment I said her name and I knew she was perfect and all mine, she is so like me and she's very smart for her age." Finn laughs.

"Oh great I have to deal with mini Rachel? Why couldn't you have a-" He stops talking totally forgetting about how Imogen got to be.

"I'm sorry Rachel, that was stupid to say but I'm sure she's pretty,when can I meet her?" He asked feeling bad.

"How about tomorrow after school at the Lima Bean, sometimes I'm up for bringing her there to do her homework. You could meet us there." They both talk for a little bit before going to their class.

**At Lunch Time.**

Kurt stares at Rachel's table and sees that Finn is now sitting with them and he's laughing with them at whatever their talking about.

"We no longer have glee club, everybody hates us for making Rachel snap and I hate myself because of it." Tina says sighing.

"I might lose my girlfriend because of this, we need to make it up to her for real this time, we went to far I even hate us." Sam tells them.

"Kurt we have to stop, she was raped for god sake and she cracked because were assholes, give it up now." Puck says pissed off with himself and the others.

"You actually believe she's a mom? She wants everybody to feel sorry for her, I don't believe it until I have proof." Kurt says annoyed.

Mike show's him the report and they all read it then Kurt starts feeling bad because he has proof of her being raped.

"What have I done?" He and Mercedes thought seeing Rachel close tears again.

** Find out what happens next and the song are Cry from Glee and I'll Stand By You from Glee.**


	38. Chapter 38

**I Finally Found You**

**By CollegeStar21.**

**Summary.**

**Rachel Berry has always been made fun of by people, making her feel small because she was shorter then most people at McKinley High and she's tired of people treating her like crap at school for the way she act like a diva or the clothes she wears so over the winter break after her and Finn broke up, she meets a girl named Nia Conrad and she introduced to her friends named**** Vince Shane, a girl named**** Emeri Baker,Nia's sister Maci Conrad,a girl named Everlie Conners and a girl named Janiella Greene! they become best friends and go to the same school with her and are Juniors aswell.**

**But what happens when Nia asked Rachel on a date after the group sees the way they flirt with each other?**** W****ill Rachel admit her feelings for her new friend Nia unsure how she feels about being with a girl or will she just be best friends with her?**

**Find out what happens and Rachel is bisexual in this story and t****his is a Rachel and Nia love story in the beginning then it might turn into a Faberrittania love story but you never know until you read the story.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**In Nia's POV.**

I don't get how my own girlfriend invited Hudson to eat lunch with us today but not talk to me after what happened in the hallway with those fucking Lame Direction members? He doesn't belong here and I'm going to to make him see that he lost his chance with Rachel and she's mine now.

I grab my baby's hand glancing at Finn who looked at our hands joined together before talking to the others getting to know them.

"So Hudson why aren't you sitting with the bullies?" I said slightly annoyed. He better watch his back.

"They crossed the line Nia, I don't want to start trouble with you guys, I hope you can understand that." I don't believe his lies.

"Really so singing to my girlfriend isn't starting something? she's not yours to be singing to so back off." I glared at him knowing all about his song to my woman.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" Rachel asked me getting worried and I push her hand away.

"What's wrong? what's wrong is that you seem to be taking me for granted by never wanting to talk to me and just push me away. you seem to want to talk to your ex boyfriend more then you want to talk to me, if you want him so much then break up with me already because I can't keep trying so hard to get you to see that I want to be with you and would do anything for you and Imogen, I've been in love with you since you moved here 9th grade year, stop giving me mix signals and just choose."

I snapped standing up and walked out. I needed to get away from everybody and the girl that I so badly want because I needed time to think.

"Nia stop walking and please wait so we can talk." I heard her voice and start to walk faster when she grabs my hand stopping me.

"Let me go Rachel. I need some time to think." I never want her to let me go because I love her too damn much.

"No I'm never going to let you go Nia Blair Conrad! your right I haven't been the best girlfriend to you since I told you my secret and the stress has gotten to me but I'm done trying to push you away baby, please forgive me because I want to still be with you if you still want me that is." I let go of her hand and stared at her.

"Are you just saying this so I won't break up you because that doesn't make me feel any better, I want us to try Rae but you don't make it easy for us to last any longer and I can't see myself without you and Imogen, I want to be with you and everybody else loves us together but if your n-" She walked closer to me and wrapped her arms around my neck kissing me passionately making me moan against hers slipping my hands around her hips. Damn I missed these lips since we hardly kiss each other anymore. We pull back slowly staring at each other.

"What was that for?" I said breathing a little hard wanting to kiss her again. She grins breathing hard.

"You talk too much Nia, I want to be with you too so badly, your the most amazing girl I've ever met and you make me a better person no matter how cheesy that sounds. I get these nervous feelings everyday were together and I get giddy and just can't stop smiling, what we have is different from any of my past relationships and that's a great thing honey. And I just happen to be in love with you too." I stare at her hoping that I wasn't dreaming but she pressed her lips against my lips again and I knew that I wasn't dreaming. This was my girlfriend and she was all mine.

"How about we continue this after school in my room?" I whispered against her lips and she nods kissing me a little bit more before we lose air.

"I see you two are still good?" We turn our heads to see my sister Maci standing there smirking.

"Yea were good but there will be more talking to come, did the others tell you to look for us?" She nods and walks closer to us.

"I know your having a hard time Rae Rae but please don't hurt my twin okay?" I stared at Maci glaring at her.

"No need for glaring at Maci baby, I promise not to hurt her anymore girlie, come on let's get our stuff before class starts." We all nod and walk to the lunch room.

**The Next Day.**

Rachel was in the school library looking for a book for her English class when she heard some people talking and heard her name so she finds out who is talking and saw Brittany,Santana and Quinn wearing normal clothes since they quit cheerios once again after going back to it for a week.

"Hey Q I need to talk to you about something that I noticed lately." Rachel saw Santana whisper to her other friends.

"Really San and what have you noticed lately?" Quin whispered making Rachel wonder.

"Your huge gay crush on Rae which surprised me alot but I sort of noticed the way you stared at her, I just thought you were planning in your mind to hurt her but now I actually see the jealousy in your eyes when you see her with Nia. So Q are you gay or bi?" Rachel's eyes widen.

"What makes you think I'm into Rachel like that? she's our best friend San and I'm with Sam remember?" She saw both Santana and Brittany give Quinn a look.

"Fine you want to know the truth? well your right I do have feelings for Rae but I would never just try to mess up her relationship with Nia." Rachel wasn't sure she should be listening to this.

"I don't blame you Quinn, Rachie has always been hot to me and to see her with Nia is even hotter." Brittany says making Rachel blush a little.

"You want to be with them too Britts?" Quinn asked surprised. Rachel couldn't believe she was actually hearing that both Quinn and Britts wanted not only her but they wanted Nia aswell. Was she dreaming right now?

"She's not the only one Q! I mean have you seen both girl's well toned body lately? both girls are gorgeous and I always thought her ass looked good in those small skirts and those sweaters didn't give her breast justice, they are pretty big these days. I would want to be with them too but I want to try things with Brittany first." San says.

Rachel needed to leave fast before it becomes more awkward then it already is for her. Nia's and Maci's parents were back from their trip and offered to watch Imogen for the night while they had a gig at Smooth Beats which is paid this time and Rachel needed the money.

**At Smooth Beats.**

Santana,Brittany and Quinn sat down in one of the booths talking to each other. They couldn't take their eyes off Rachel's outfit of the night. She was wearing black skintight low cut skinny jeans that rests perfectly on her hips. She had a white and black v neck top that showed off a little cleavage. She wore black and white sneakers. Her makeup was dark and her hair was curly. She looked hot that night.

"Why is she trying to kill us?" Santana whispers into Brittany's ear. Both girls were on their first date as an open couple. Quinn saw all the girls wearing the same thing looking hot and they all pose holding their mics. The crowd cheers making all three girls cheer with them and the music starts and the girls start dancing really sexy. Santana's eyes widen realizing what song it was and didn't think Rachel had the guts to pull this off.

**All Girls.**

_**So, Oh, Oh-O- Oh. So, Oh, Oh-Oh-Oh.  
So, Oh, Oh-O- Oh. So, Oh, Oh-Oh-Oh.  
So, Oh, Oh-O- Oh. So, Oh, Oh-Oh-Oh.  
So, Oh, Oh-O- Oh. So, Oh, Oh-Oh-Oh.**_

**Emeri.**

_All up in the blogs, sayin' we met at the bar,_  
_When I don't even, know who you are._  
_Sayin' we up in your house, sayin' I'm up in your car,_

**Nia.**

_But you in LA, and I'm out at Jermaine's._  
_I'm up in the A, you're so so lame,_

**Everlie.**

_And no one here, even mentions your name._  
_It must be the weed, it must be the E,_  
_Cause you be poppin' hood, you get it poppin'._

Rachel and Janiella sing their parts next while shaking their hips not facing the crowd then turn around and grin having fun.

**Rachel and Janiella.**

_Ahhh Ohhhh.  
Why you so obsessed with me?  
Boy I want to know, lyin' that you're sexing me.  
When everybody knows, it's clear that you're upset with me.  
Ohh, finally found a girl that you couldn't impress,  
Last man on the earth, still couldn't get this._

Santana,Brittany and Quinn's jaw dropped singing that and Janiella goes next.

**Janiella.**

_You're delusional, you're delusional,_  
_Boy you're losing your mind._  
_It's confusing yo, you're confused you know,_  
_Why you wasting your time?_  
_Got you all fired up, with your Napoleon complex,_  
_Seein' right through you like you're bathin' in Windex._

**All Girls.**

**_Ooh Ohh Ohh._**  
**_Boy why you so obsessed with me?_**  
**_So, Oh, Oh-Oh- Oh. So, Oh, Oh-Oh-Oh._**  
**_And all the ladies sing,_**  
**_So, Oh, Oh-Oh- Oh. So, Oh, Oh-Oh-Oh._**  
**_All the girls sing._**  
**_(Obsessed, obsessed, obsessed, obsessed, obsessed.)_**

Maci sings her part swaying her hips smirking and Rachel walks over to her grinding her hips on her not singing.

**Maci.**

_You on your job, you hatin' hard,_  
_Ain't goin' feed you, I'mma let you starve._  
_Graspin' for air, and I'm ventilation,_

**Everlie.**

_You out of breath, hope you ain't waitin'._  
_Tellin' the world how much you miss me,_  
_But we never were, so why you trippin'?_

**Rachel.**

_You a mom and pop, I'm a corporation,_  
_I'm the, press conference, you're a conversation._

**Nia,Everlie,Maci and Emeri.**

_Ahhh Ohhhh._  
_Why you so obsessed with me?_  
_And boy I want to know, lyin' that you're sexing me._  
_When everybody knows, it's clear that you're upset with me._  
_Ohh, finally found a girl that you couldn't impress,_  
_Last man on the earth, still couldn't get this._

**Rachel and Janiella.**

_You're delusional, you're delusional,_  
_Boy you're losing your mind. (Mind)_  
_It's confusing yo, you're confused you know,_  
_Why you wasting your time? (Mind)_  
_Got you all fired up, with your Napoleon complex,_  
_Seein' right through you like you're bathin' in Windex._

All girls clap their hands dancing together while singing all at once and the crowd is loving them.

**All Girls.**

_**Ooh Ohh Ohh.  
Boy why you so obsessed with me?  
So, Oh, Oh-Oh- Oh. So, Oh, Oh-Oh-Oh.  
And all the ladies sing,  
So, Oh, Oh-Oh- Oh. So, Oh, Oh-Oh-Oh.  
All the girls sing.  
(Obsessed, obsessed, obsessed, obsessed, obsessed.)**_

_**Ahhh Ohhhh.  
Why you so obsessed with me? **_**(Emeri and Janiella**_**)**He's all up in George Foreman**).  
And boy I want to know, lyin' that you're sexing me. (**_**Nia and Rachel**_**)**Lying that you're sexing me**.)  
When everybody knows, it's clear that you're upset with me. (Maci** Ay**)  
Ohh, finally found a girl that you couldn't impress, (Everlie **Ohh**)  
Last man on the earth, still couldn't get this.  
(Last man on the earth, still couldn't get this.)**__**  
(Fade out)**_

**All Girls.**

**You're delusional, you're delusional, (Everlie,Maci and Emeri) **_He's all up in my George Foreman_**).  
Boy you're losing your mind. (Nia **_Mind**)  
It's confusing yo, you're confused you know,  
Why you wasting your time? (Rachel and Janiella** Mind**)  
Got you all fired up, with your Napoleon complex,  
Seein' right through you like you're bathin' in Windex...**_

They pose and Rachel held onto Nia's hand as they take a bow then Vince gets on the stage after the girls leave and Everlie says on the stage.

* * *

**Vince rapping**/_Everlie singing/**Vince Singing**._

_Hey I heard you were a wild one  
Oooh  
If I took you home  
It'd be a home run  
Show me how you do_

_I wanna shut down the club_  
_With you_  
_Hey I heard you like the wild ones (wild ones wild ones)_  
_Oooh_

Vince starts rapping making everybody go crazy and the girls their friends and start dancing together having a great time.

**I like crazy, foolish, stupid**  
**Party going wild, fist pumping music,**  
**I might lose it**  
**Blast to the roof, that how we do'z it (do'z it do'z it)**  
**I don't care the night, she don't care we like**  
**Almost dared the right vibe**  
**Ready to get live, ain't no surprise**  
**Take me so high, jumping nose dive**  
**Surfing the crowd**  
**Oooh**

**Said I gotta be the man  
I'm the head of my band, mic check one two  
Shut them down in the club while the playboy does it, and y'all get lose lose  
After bottle, we all get bent and again tomorrow  
Gotta break loose cause that's the motto  
Club shuts down, a hundred super models**

Everlie walks over to Vince smiling and sings right to him.

_Hey I heard you were a wild one_  
_Oooh_  
_If I took you home_  
_It'd be a home run_  
_Show me how you do_

_I wanna shut down the club_  
_With you_  
_Hey I heard you like the wild ones (wild ones wild ones)_  
_Oooh_

Quinn grins dancing to the beat and frowns slightly watching Rachel grinding against Nia who kept her hands on her lower waist the whole time.

**Party rocker, foot-show stopper**  
**More Chambord**  
**Number one, club popper**  
**Got a hangover like too much vodka**  
**Can't see me with ten binoculars**  
**So cool**  
**No doubt by the end of the night**  
**Got the clothes coming off**  
**Til I make that move**  
**Somehow, someway, gotta raise the roof, roof**  
**All black shades when the sun come through**  
**Uh-Oh, it's on like everything goes**  
**Round up baby tilt the freaky show**

Santana danced with Brittany and noticed the jealous look on Q's face and now knew why it was there because Rachel and Nia were grinding against each other while making out and herself was jealous of them. She shouldn't be feeling this way but she was.

**What happens to that body, it's a private show**  
**Stays right here, private show**  
**I like 'em untamed, don't tell me how pain**  
**Tolerance, bottoms up with the champagne**  
**My life, call my homie then we hit Spain**  
**Do you busy with the bail, we get insane**

Everlie jumps up and down singing her part and Brittany jumped with the crowd.

_Hey I heard you were a wild one_  
_Oooh_  
_If I took you home_  
_It'd be a home run_  
_Show me how you do_

_I wanna shut down the club_  
_With you_  
_Hey I heard you like the wild ones (wild ones wild ones)_  
_Oooh_

_I am a wild one_  
_Break me in_  
_Saddle me up and let's begin_  
_I am a wild one_  
_Tame me now_  
_Running with wolves_  
_And I'm on the prowl_

_**Show you another side of me**  
**A side you would never thought you would see**  
**Tear up that body**  
**Dominate you 'til you've had enough**  
**I hear you like**  
**The wild stuff**_

They finish up the song jumping up and down.

_Hey I heard you were a wild one_  
_Oooh_  
_If I took you home_  
_It'd be a home run_  
_Show me how you'll do_

_I wanna shut down the club_  
_With you_  
_Hey I heard you like the wild ones (wild ones wild ones)_  
_Oooh_

Rachel pulled away from Nia's lips when she felt eyes on her and looked up to see Santana and Quinn staring at them with jealousy and lust in their eyes.

_I am a wild one_  
_Break me in_  
_Saddle me up and let's begin_  
_I am a wild one_  
_Tame me now_  
_Running with wolves_  
_And I'm on the prowl..._

Nia saw the looks aswell and was confused and whispered in her girlfriend's ear wondering what that was about and Rachel whispers back what she heard. Nia's glanced back at the three ex cheerios and wasn't sure how she felt about all three of them wanting to be with her and Rachel. She really had to think about that.

"Did they really say that?" She whispered to her girlfriend and Rachel nods grabbing her hand and pulled her away from the crowd and goes back stage.

"What are we going to do now that we know that the ex cheerios have feelings for both us?" Rachel really had no clue.

"I think we just need to focus on our relationship right now and if it's getting hard to handle, we will talk to them okay?" Rachel whispers. She nods before pulling her sexy girlfriend into a kiss which turns into a make out session.

**Find out what happens next and the songs were Obsessed by Mariah Carey and Wild Ones by Flo Rida and Sia.**


	39. Chapter 39

**I Finally Found You**

**By CollegeStar21.**

**Summary.**

**Rachel Berry has always been made fun of by people, making her feel small because she was shorter then most people at McKinley High and she's tired of people treating her like crap at school for the way she act like a diva or the clothes she wears so over the winter break after her and Finn broke up, she meets a girl named Nia Conrad and she introduced to her friends named**** Vince Shane, a girl named**** Emeri Baker,Nia's sister Maci Conrad,a girl named Everlie Conners and a girl named Janiella Greene! they become best friends and go to the same school with her and are Juniors aswell.**

**But what happens when Nia asked Rachel on a date after the group sees the way they flirt with each other?**** W****ill Rachel admit her feelings for her new friend Nia unsure how she feels about being with a girl or will she just be best friends with her?**

**Find out what happens and Rachel is bisexual in this story and t****his is a Rachel and Nia love story in the beginning then it might turn into a Faberrittania but first it will mostly be Brittana and Quinn/Maci love story but you never know until you read the story.**

** I'm sorry I'm changing it a little but I just the idea of Quinn maybe being with Maci in my head today. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**In Nia's POV.**

I'm standing at my girlfriend's locker listening to her talking about what our plans should be next month since it's Valentines Day month and It's actually a day where I can share it with somebody I can see myself with for a long time.

"Honey are you evening listening to me?" I snapped out of my thoughts and glanced back at my sexy girlfriend to see her pouting.

"Sorry baby what are you saying?" She glared at me and I smile at her trying to get her to stop glaring at me which doesn't last very long.

"Why do you do that Nia Blair Conrad?" I just smirk pulling her close to me and she smiles blushing. This girl is so cute.

"Why do you have to be so cute Rachel Barbra Berry?" She pouts clapping my arm and I pout myself because that hurt.

"Oh I'm not that strong darling, I'm not nearly as good looking as you are." I hate when she thinks she's not pretty.

"Rae we talked about this, your gorgeous and I love you just the way you are." She sighs looking into my eyes and smiles.

"Sorry I still can't believe you want to be with me, there are plenty of girls or guys at school you could want but you picked me why?" Are we really having this talk?

"I picked you because your one of kind, I picked you because we have the same dream of getting out of this lame place and becoming famous, I might not want Broadway but I do want to be on stage singing amazing songs. I love you because we so get each other and I would comfort you and I know you would do the same thing for me. stop worrying about not being ugly because you aren't, I think you are adorable and you are my girl so just trust me." Rachel nods pecking my lips.

"Hey Lopez you look smoken even out of your Cheerios uniform." We pulled away to see Santana and some jackass bugging her and walked over to them.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked looking at this guy.

"Josh Coleman,part of the Rugby team." We stared at him wondering what he wanted.

"What do you want Josh Coleman?" I asked while holding onto my girlfriend's hand. He glanced at us and smirked.

"A date with Lopez here but I see that your alot hotter then her,what's a girl like you doing with loser Berry here? don't you want a man like me?" I scoff shaking my head.

"No thanks I don't want your dick no matter how big or _small_ it might be, I'm fine with my baby here." I said standing behind my girl and snaked my hands around her waist.

"Why don't you just get lost Coleman before we make you, can't you see that she doesn't want a jerk like you?" My girl says making me proud and Santana smiles at us.

"Shut up Berry, nobody cares about the girl that got raped about her uncle, I bet you asked for it." Before I can punch his lights out for that comment, he gets pushed into the lockers by Puckerman which shocks us.

"You better say sorry to Rachel right now, nobody ever needs to be raped and because it was her uncle was down right sick, say your fucking sorry now." He yells at him.

"Come on man it's Berry." He starts choking when Puck grabs his neck.

"So what, fucking say your sorry, don't make me beat your ass Coleman." He looks at us and says sorry while having a hard time breathing.

"You better leave Lopez alone aswell, don't let me see you anywhere near these girls, get your ass out of here." He lets him go and Josh runs off.

He looks at us about to say something when he saw the look in my eyes to keep walking and does it. He better walk off because he's not forgiven for the bullshit he caused with his group when it comes to my girl.

"Are you okay San?" She nods with a slight smile. She's still not comfortable with coming out yet and it's okay because were going to help her.

"How are you and Britts do when it comes to your relationship?" I asked her. She smiles hearing Brittany's name. I'm glad there starting something.

"Were going on our second date tonight which is a movie and Breadstixs, do you two want to join us as a double date?" I look at Rae to see her shaking her head.

"No can do San, it's your second date with the girl you've always been in love with since forever! besides it's mommy,Nia and Imogen movie night." I totally forgot about that.

"Aww how cute, I hope you girls have, I have to go meet Emeri and Vince at the library. Bye girls." We wave goodbye as she walked off.

"Do you think that was a sign of her having feelings for both of us?" Rachel whispers against me and I shook her head.

"No I really think she was looking forward to spending time alone with Britts, they are perfect for each other just like we are." She grins kissing my cheek.

"Let's get to class." I pulled away and grabbed her hand lacing our fingers together and we talked all the way to our class.

* * *

Kurt was walking down the hallway texting Blaine who he had a crush on but they weren't together yet but they were close to getting together when he bumped into somebody.

"Watch where the fuck your going Hummel, your lucky I didn't step on your phone if you dropped it." He heard a male voice and looked up to see the super good looking guy that's in his French class. It was Vince Shane. He smelled good being this close to him. He always thought he was hot but now he was into Blaine.

"Um sorry I guess I wasn't watching where I was going." Vince just stared at him and scoffs.

"Yeah you werent, put the damn phone away when your walking in the hallway." Vince tells him pissed off with the boy.

"Why are you so angry with me?" Vince growled walking closer to him making Kurt squeal not wanting to get hit in the face.

"Because you've made my best friend's life hell for the past few years and it's time for pay back little Kurty. how would you like if you got something taken away from you at young age and could never get it back?" He says angrily. Kurt gulps staring at him with widen eyes.

"I-I didn't know she was raped okay? If I did then I wouldn't have hurt her the way I did. I'm already grounded for two months for causing her heartbreak and I already feel bad as it is and I will do everything I can to make it up to her." Kurt says in a nervous voice.

"You think if you knew what happened to that everything would be okay? you haven't treated her right since she got to this school and you never will because your a piece of shit and so is your friends. you can't take back the words you said to her because it's already been said. Stay away from my little sister." He slaps his back hard.

"It hurt huh? well it hurt alot worse with Rachel that year and now she has a daughter from a guy who is crazy, remeber that." He says before walking off.

"Are you okay Kurt?" He just stood there hearing Mercedes voice but ignored it once he saw Rachel standing at a locker talking to Quinn laughing.

"Kurt where are you going?" Mercedes asked confused but her eyes widen once she saw him walking towards Rachel and watched them.

"Rachel can I talk to you?" Quinn and Rachel stop laughing and stared at him.

"What do you want Kurt?" Quinn asked bitterly ready to protect her best friend. Kurt frowns hearing the tone of her voice since they use to be close.

"I want to talk to Rachel, is that okay with you?" He asked Quinn. She shrugged before looking at Rachel.

"Is that alright with you Rae?" Rachel looked at Kurt for a second really thinking before glancing back at her best friend.

"Come on Quinny I don't want to be late for class." Rachel mutters picking up her school bag. Kurt frowns looking down.

Quinn nods awkwardly grabbing her books from her locker then closed it sticking her arm out and Rachel loops her arm with hers as they walked past him and started talking.

"Hi Quinn and Rachel you look nice today." Mercedes says staring at them with pleading eyes but they just kept on walking ignoring her.

"Can you believe those two trying to get on your good side now, there a joke right?" They heard Quinn say laughing.

"They are a joke and they better stop because I'm never forgiving them for this." Kurt and Mercedes frown sadly hearing that and walked to their class together close to tears.

**Find out what happens next.**


	40. Chapter 40

**I Finally Found You**

**By CollegeStar21.**

**Summary.**

**Rachel Berry has always been made fun of by people, making her feel small because she was shorter then most people at McKinley High and she's tired of people treating her like crap at school for the way she act like a diva or the clothes she wears so over the winter break after her and Finn broke up, she meets a girl named Nia Conrad and she introduced to her friends named**** Vince Shane, a girl named**** Emeri Baker,Nia's sister Maci Conrad,a girl named Everlie Conners and a girl named Janiella Greene! they become best friends and go to the same school with her and are Juniors aswell.**

**But what happens when Nia asked Rachel on a date after the group sees the way they flirt with each other?**** W****ill Rachel admit her feelings for her new friend Nia unsure how she feels about being with a girl or will she just be best friends with her?**

**Find out what happens and Rachel is bisexual in this story and t****his is a Rachel and Nia love story in the beginning then it might turn into a Faberrittania but first it will mostly be Brittana and Quinn/Maci love story but you never know until you read the story.**

** I'm sorry I'm changing it a little but I just the idea of Quinn maybe being with Maci in my head today. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**With Rachel in The Choir Room.**

Rachel needed to be in the room where she thought was her safe place until everybody but her real friends turned on her. She used to live and breathe being in the Choir so early to look over songs before Glee club started. She loved doing assignments and getting ready for Sectionals and Regionals. Nationals was in New York this year and now that wasn't going to happen. She walked over to the piano and starts playing it while singing.

_**What have I done?** **I wish I could run away from this ship going under.** _

_**Just trying to help, hurt everyone else** **Now I Feel the weight of the world is on my shoulders!**_

_**What can you do when you're good isn't good enough?** **And all that you touch tumbles down!** **Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things,** **I just wanna fix it somehow!** **But how many times will it take** **Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right?**_

_**To Get it Right.**_

She keeps on playing not noticing noticing that Mr. Shue was standing outside the room listening to her sing a song he has never heard before.

_**Can I start again, with my faith shaken?** _

_**Cause I can't go back and undo this** **I just have to stay and face my mistakes,** _

_**But if I get stronger and wiser...** **I'll get through this!**_

_******What can you do when you're good isn't good enough?** **And all that you touch tumbles down!** _

_******Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things,** **I just wanna fix it somehow!** _

_******But how many times will it take** **But how many times will it take for me to get it right?**_

Rachel felt tears burning eyes as she made her voice stronger as she sang. She was tired of everybody pushing her down and trying to please everyone.

_**So I'll throw up my fists, throw a punch in the air,** **And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair!** _

_**Yeah, I'll send out a wish,** **Yeah, I'll send up a prayer,** **And then finally someone will see how much I care!**_

She holds the word care shocking him because this is a side of Rachel he hasn't never seen and they kept on listening.

_**What can you do when you're good isn't good enough?** **And all that you touch tumbles down!** _

_**Oh, my best intentions keep making a mess of things,** **I just wanna fix it somehow!** _

_**But how many times will it take,ohhh** **how many times will it take for me to get it right?**_

She finishes the last note slowly playing the last notes and wiped her tears when she was done.

_**To Get it Right.**_

She looked around taking a deep breath and kept looking around wishing it never got out of hand during Sectionals but then she wouldn't have met her great girlfriend that means so much to her. Mr. Shue leaves when he sees Quinn,Brittany,Santana and Rachel's other friends walking towards the room.

"Baby are you ready to start the song?" Rachel turned around with a wet face and Nia rushed over to her wondering what's wrong.

"Why are you crying?" Nia whispers wiping her tears and rests her head against hers. Brittany and Santana stared at the two in jealousy and glanced over at Quinn seeing her looking away.

"I just sang the song I wrote and brought me to tears, I'm fine honestly NiNi." Rachel whispers to her staring into her eyes and smiles. Nia smiles back.

"If your sure because if those fuckers came up to you I will kick there asses." Nia says firmly.

"Kurt did come up to me before today while I was talking to Quinny." Nia pulls away slightly glancing at Quinn and she said that nothing happened.

"Really honey nothing happened because we ignored him and then Mercedes tried to talk to us as we walked by but once again ignored her." Nia nods letting it go.

They practice the song for Saturdays gig at Smooth Beats then they go to lunch. Nia said that she needed to do something and she would meet them.

"What do you have to do?" Rachel says pouting and her girlfriend kisses her pout away.

"Don't worry babe, I'll be there as soon as I can." Rachel nods pecking her lips once again before walking off with the others.

**With Nia.**

Nia walked into the girl's bathroom and saw the people she was looking for. Mercedes,Kurt and Tina were standing near the mirrors talking.

"Just the people I wanted to see." Nia says smirking and locked the bathroom door. All three of them stared at her nervously.

"Do you think I was playing when I told you to stay away from my girlfriend?" She demanded. They didn't say anything.

"Don't make me repeat myself, answer me when I'm talking to you, do you think I'm playing?" She snaps at them.

"No." They all said at the same time. Nia smirks getting closer.

"That's right I'm not playing and I heard Vince scared you a little Hummel. let me tell you three something and you better tell your other friends. I'm Nia Conrad and I don't play with any bullshit people throw at me. What you and your lame ass friends did to my girlfriend really pissed me off way before she was mine and your time of treating her she's nothing is over. Don't ever come near her or our friends. You _fuckers_ are a waste of my time and hers. She did everything she could to make sure you all won Sectionals last year and once you did, there you go again pretending to like her because of her voice." They stared at her sadly.

"Don't start getting all sad because there is no reason for it, Your only sad because Lame Directions is done with. You all make me sick and I want nothing to do with you because your a bunch of self-involved, egotistical, self-proclaimed divas with lack of self-esteem at times unless your tearing Rachel apart. She put up with your crap for as long as she could handle it but everyday your comments got down right cruel and she finally broke calling you all out of your crap. You really are backstabbing bitches and you should be fucking sorry and feeling like shit the way you because Glee club cared alot more to my woman then you did. She wants to be on Broadway and it will happen for her even with a child who is an angel sent from heaven. You can't take back the names, the remarks or the slushies you've thrown at her because it's never going to hurt any less then it did when she was 12 years old. What really pisses me off is that fact that you didn't believe her. I would have killed you for that but Rachel hates that and I would miss her too much if I went to jail." Nia says glaring at them.

"Were sorry okay. we do feel bad and we want to make it up to her but she won't let us." Nia slammed her hand on the wall.

"And she has every right not to forgive your asses, you are cruel people that need to grow up. I mean it Stay. The .Fuck. Away from HER before I _hurt_ you " She warned them before unlocking the door but not before grabbing her water bottle and pours the water on Mercedes,Kurt's and Tina's head.

"Have a great day losers and payback is a bitch huh?" She says laughing before refilling her bottle with water and walks out with a huge smile on her face.

**Find out what happens next and the song was Get It Right from Glee.**


	41. Chapter 41 Part 1

**I Finally Found You**

**By CollegeStar21.**

**Summary.**

**Rachel Berry has always been made fun of by people, making her feel small because she was shorter then most people at McKinley High and she's tired of people treating her like crap at school for the way she act like a diva or the clothes she wears so over the winter break after her and Finn broke up, she meets a girl named Nia Conrad and she introduced to her friends named**** Vince Shane, a girl named**** Emeri Baker,Nia's sister Maci Conrad,a girl named Everlie Conners and a girl named Janiella Greene! they become best friends and go to the same school with her and are Juniors aswell.**

**But what happens when Nia asked Rachel on a date after the group sees the way they flirt with each other?**** W****ill Rachel admit her feelings for her new friend Nia unsure how she feels about being with a girl or will she just be best friends with her?**

**Find out what happens and Rachel is bisexual in this story and t****his is a Rachel and Nia love story in the beginning then it might turn into a Faberrittania but first it will mostly be Brittana and Quinn/Maci love story but you never know until you read the story.**

** I'm sorry I'm changing it a little but I just the idea of Quinn maybe being with Maci in my head today. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**In Rachel's POV.**

I felt eyes on me as I sit in the lunch room with my true best friends. I wondered where my girlfriend is. All of a sudden we heard music then I heard Noah's voice singing with the band playing. Finn stood next to him with flowers in his hand and they just happen to be my favorite flowers.

_It can be a rush_  
_Yeah, it's like a drug_  
_When you give up love, it's never worth it_  
_When you're fighting fear, it can be so clear_  
_What you really need is each other_  
_But I finally found the truth_

Finn starts singing looking at me looking sorry and I don't know what to say to this. Why are they doing this now after so many years of bullying?

**_I was using you  
Every night you're gonna swear it hurts  
You're the atmosphere  
Now you're gone I can't live  
Tell me what to do  
I feel the pain all over my body.  
Was it the things I said?_**

Both guys walk over my table. Finn hands me the flowers while Noah hands me a teddy bear that says I'm _beary_ sorry while singing together.

**Can I take them back?**  
**Baby, cause without you there's nothing left of me**  
**We could run away**  
**We could change our fate**  
**Baby, what can I do to show you I'm sorry?**

**What can I do to show you I'm sorry?**

I looked at the gifts not sure how what to say. I felt arms wrap around my neck and I look up to see Nia standing there and I get up letting her take my seat but I sit on her lap wrapping her arms around my waist and she glares at the boys tightening her grip on my waist and I cleared my throat making her get the hint that she's hurting me and she looses her grip kissing my shoulder.

_You were in a rush_  
_You forgot yourself_  
_Said you had enough, now I feel worthless_  
_The only thing I had was a second chance_  
_What I really need is another_  
_Cause I finally found the truth_

_I was using you  
Every night you're gonna swear it hurts  
You're the atmosphere  
Now you're gone I can't live_

Noah looks right at me with broken eyes while he keeps singing with Finn backing him up.

_Tell me what to do_  
_I feel the pain all over my body._  
_Was it the things I said?_  
_Can I take them back?_  
_Baby, cause without you there's nothing left of me_

**We could run away**  
**We could change our fate**  
**Baby, what can I do to show you I'm sorry?**  
**What can I do to show you I'm sorry, babe?**  
**What can I do to show you I'm sorry?**

I looked at the gifts and sigh loving them but these won't change the fact that they both used me and hurt me like the others did. I might be starting a friendship with Finn again but that doesn't mean I forgive him for the pain he caused me by not telling me he was a virgin and lead me to believe he would safe it for me even if I'm not one myself and I still don't think that counts since I was raped. Both boys hurt me in many ways.

**Throw it away, Girl my heart is out of place**  
**This feeling is killing me**  
**Girl I promise I won't make the same mistakes twice**  
**Don't say "bye"**  
**I'm sorry _[x10]_**

**_What can I do to show you I'm sorry?  
What can I do to show you I'm sorry?  
Was it the things I said?  
Baby tell me what I did_**

_Baby, cause without you there's nothing left of me  
We could run away  
We could change our fate  
Baby, what can I do to show you I'm sorry?_

They finished the song and I just stared at them unsure what to say. I mean I had a lot to say but right now I didn't have a clue.

**What can I do to show you I'm sorry?**  
**What can I do to show you I'm sorry?**  
**I'm sorry _[x3]_**  
**Sorry sorry baby**  
**What can I do to show you I'm sorry?**

They both stare at me with slight smile. Noah took a deep breath starting to say something but stops clearing his throat.

"Um I know singing you a song isn't going to change the fact how I treated you. We use to be best friends when you first moved here until I became an ass and slushied you when I wanted to fit in. I shouldn't have left you Berry and I'm sorry." I just stare at him.

"What makes that such a great thing Puckerman? You told me in the Green room at Sectionals that you kind of liked me while the others belitted me like always. You never onced stood up for me. Saying that you kind of liked me isn't much great. You were supposed to be there for me but you ended up using me." He sighs.

"Your so annoying Berry. I bet you weren't even raped because you want everybody to like you and feel sorry for you. Your own mother didn't even want you so why should any of us like you now?" He yells at me and I start tearing up because I would never joke about being raped. I slap him in the face.

"GO TO HELL. I HATE IT HERE BECAUSE EVERYDAY I GET BERATED FOR BEING ME WHEN NOT ONCE HAVE I JUDGED YOU. I HAVE NEVER LIED TO ANYBODY AND YOU THINK I WOULD LIE ABOUT GETTING RAPED? STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME FOREVER." He frowns seeing tears in my eyes.

"Rach I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that." I just push him away.

"Save if for somebody who believes your lies. You and your friends meant everything you say but for the first time I'm not putting up with it now get out of my face and take Finn with you since I still haven't forgiven him." Finn frowns staring at me.

"Rach I told you that I was sorry. I know it wasn't a good idea to sing with him but I'm trying here." I just ignored him and got up from table and walked over to the band whispering in their ears and they nod handing me a mic and walk back to my lunch table whispering in Santana's ear and she nods helping me on the table.

I give them a hint to start and the music starts. I glanced at the group who stabbed me in the back thinking I would put up with their crap and starts singing.

_Insecure_ _In a skin_ _Like a puppet, a girl on a string_

_Broke away_ _Learn to fly_

_If you want her back gotta let it shine_

_So it looks like the joke's on you_

_'Cause the girl that you thought you knew._

They actually think singing is going to make me forgive them? nice try. Everybody is staring at me shocked as I rock out to the song.

_She's so gone_

_That's so over now_

_She's so gone_

_You won't run her around_

_You can look but you won't see_

_The girl I used to be_

_'Cause she's_ _She's so gone._

I get off the table and walked over to them singing right to Mr. Shue's,Noah's, Artie's,Mike's,Finn's and Sam's face.

_Here I am_ _This is me_

_And I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be_

I glared right at Kurt,Mercedes and Tina singing to them and pushed them away from me.

_Are you shocked?_ _Are you mad?_

_That you're missing out on who I really am_

_So it looks like the joke's on you_

_'Cause the girl that you thought you knew._

I smirked at them jumping up and down having the time of my life and I walked over to the cheerleaders and jocks table singing right to them.

_She's so gone_

_That's so over now_

_She's so gone_

_You won't run her around_

_You can look but you won't see_

_The girl I used to be_ _'Cause she's_

They all broke me and yet they don't care until they knew my secret. I walk back to my table getting right back on the table singing.

_She's so gone away_ _Like kiss the rain_

_She's so gone_ _Baby, this is me, yeah._

I stopped singing looking right at everybody then put the mic to my mouth singing strongly.

___She's so gone_

_That's so over now_ _She's so gone_ _You won't run her around_ _You can look but you won't see_

_The girl I used to be_ _'Cause she's_

_She's so gone_

_She's so gone_

_You can look but you won't see_

_The girl I used to be_

_'Cause she's,_ _She's so gone._

I walk over to the band after getting off the table singing the last part with the gifts in my hand since Finn and Noah joined the others.

_So alone_ _She's so gone_ _Gone, gone, gone._

I throw the gifts right at them glaring hard after putting the mic down.

"Nothing you say to me or sing to me will ever change the fact that you all suck." I yelled angrily at them.

"Now Rachel calm down. the boys were trying to show you that they are sorry." Mr. Shue tells me getting close to me but I back away.

"DON'T EVEN TELL ME THAT BECAUSE IT'S A BUNCH OF BULLCRAP AND YOU GOD DAMN KNOW IT Mr. HYPOCRITE ." I yelled glaring hard at him.

"How does that make me a Hypocrite Rachel? They were showing you that they were sorry. You love us singing and now you have your friends to back you up and your suddently sticking up for yourself? this isn't the Rachel Barbra Berry I know. You made up a story about being raped and have a daughter? Your lying." I growled.

"I'm going to leave before I do something I regret but remeber Mr. Shue. You will never be better then me and just because your dream to be on Broadway never worked out doesn't mean mine won't. Stay out people's personal lives." I tell him angrily before walking off.

**At The Conrad House.**

"Mommy can we pick another movie since it's over?" Imogen asked whining for the third time, tired of watching a blue screen as her mommy and Nia stare at each other all in love. Both girls chuckled at the little girl and nods.

"Yes sweetie go pick another movie but first give me my kiss." Imogen gets up running over to Nia kissing her cheek then kisses her mommy on the lips.

"One more movie then it's off to bed you go princess." Imogen pouts but Rachel tells her to stop and pick a movie and they ended up watching Annie.

They watched for a few hours before Imogen falls alseep and Rachel put her to bed after changing her.

"She loves you baby. you should be proud for sticking up for yourself." Nia says kissing her cheek.

"I am proud of sticking up for myself because I was tired of them treating me like crap." She says tiredly.

The door bell rings suddently making both of stare at each confused and Nia gets up opening the door and saw a girl with tan skin, a small nose, about the same height as herself. she has long light brown hair with a hint of blonde in it and side bangs. she had hazel brown eyes and is wearing dark skinny jeans with ugg boots and a red tank top with a black coat on.

"Hello can I help you with something?" Nia asked the girl curiously.

"Hi there I'm looking for Rachel Barbra Berry, I was told she was staying here while her Dad and Daddy are away?" Nia nods staring at the girl.

"Yes she's here but who are you and how do you know her?" She asked the girl seeing alot of her girlfriend in this girl.

"I'm Roslyn Bianca Berry, Rachel's my fraternal twin sister." Nia's eyes widen hearing that. Rachel walked closer to the door her eyes widen.

"Roslyn what are you doing here?" Rachel asked walking to the doorway to see her bags on the ground.

**Find out what happens next and the songs were I'm Sorry by Joe Jonas and She's So Gone from Lemonade Mouth.**


	42. Chapter 42 Part 2

**I Finally Found You**

**By CollegeStar21.**

**Summary.**

**Rachel Berry has always been made fun of by people, making her feel small because she was shorter then most people at McKinley High and she's tired of people treating her like crap at school for the way she act like a diva or the clothes she wears so over the winter break after her and Finn broke up, she meets a girl named Nia Conrad and she introduced to her friends named**** Vince Shane, a girl named**** Emeri Baker,Nia's sister Maci Conrad,a girl named Everlie Conners and a girl named Janiella Greene! they become best friends and go to the same school with her and are Juniors aswell.**

**But what happens when Nia asked Rachel on a date after the group sees the way they flirt with each other?**** W****ill Rachel admit her feelings for her new friend Nia unsure how she feels about being with a girl or will she just be best friends with her?**

**Find out what happens and Rachel is bisexual in this story and t****his is a Rachel and Nia love story in the beginning then it might turn into a Faberrittania but first it will mostly be Brittana and Quinn/Maci love story but you never know until you read the story.**

** I'm sorry I'm changing it a little but I just the idea of Quinn maybe being with Maci in my head today. Roslyn will be in the story from now on and she will earn her sister's trust back. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**In Rachel's POV.**

What the hell was my twin Roslyn Bianca Berry doing here in Lima? She's supposed to be in Westerville where she goes to Crawford Country Day Academy which is an all girls Private School. She lives with our Aunt Yvonne who is Daddy's sister on the weekends and holidays since I'm not inportant to her anymore.

Me and Roslyn were best friends not just sisters when we were younger until she started treating me differently and never wanted to talk to me unless our parents made us. She asked our dads if she could live with our Aunt when were 13 which bugged me because I needed her support. She abanded me and I hate for it.

"What are you doing here Roslyn?" I demanded. She frowns seeing that I wasn't going to let her in the house.

"Rach it's freezing out here, can we talk about why I'm here inside please?" She begged.

I glanced at Nia to see her nodding and I let her as she carries her bags in and Nia closed the door. She puts her bags down and sighs.

"Why are you here in Lima and not in Westerville Roslyn?" I asked getting annoyed seeing that she wasn't talking.

"Right um I missed you?" She said questionally making me glare at her. Nobody would believe that since she hasn't spoken to me until now.

"You want to try that again?" I said annoyed. She stared at me sighing but then she smiles roaming her eyes up and down my body.

"I see you updated your clothing choices, good job big sister." I growled ready to slap her when Nia holds onto me.

"I think it's bests that you tell us why your here Roslyn before Rachel here wakes up my sister and Imogen." Nia tells her softly making me relax a little.

"Sorry I don't mean to make you angry big sister! I'm here because Dad and Daddy pulled me out of Crawford Country Day Academy. They told me what's going on and thought it would be best if joined you at McKinley and I think it's a great idea, besides I missed you Rach." She tells me with a sincere smile.

"I've missed you too but you didn't seem to care when I was raped now did you? I don't need you to protect me Roslyn Bianca. I might have suffered though so much in my life but atleast I knew Dad and Daddy still loved me unlike yourself." She gasped sadly.

"I do love you Rach, your my best friend/older twin. I shouldn't have left and I know you don't need to protect you but I should have been there that day." She has so nerve bringing that day up since she was too busy at a best friends house in Flordia for a month no bothering to call home to see what was going on.

"I needed you with me little sister. I had to grow up faster then I wanted to you while you were living it up at your friends houses and living with our aunt. what makes you think I want you here. Do me a favor and just go back to your school." I tell her angrily before rushing upstairs.

**In Nia's POV.**

I stared at my girlfriend's twin sister and was unsure what to say to her. She stared at me sadly.

"Hi I'm Nia Conrad, Rache's girlfriend/best friend! I wish we were meeting a different way but it's nice to meet you Roslyn." She nods sticking her hand out and I shake it.

"Same here Nia. I don't blame her for hating me you know? I turned my back on my own sister and left her when she needed me." She says close to tears.

"Why did you leave?" I asked telling her take a seat and we both sit on the couch.

"I left because I didn't know how to handle the whole thing with our uncle and Rachel. I noticed how she was always quiet and scared so I started backing away until I begged our dads to let me stay with our aunt in Westerville because I thought it would help her get over her fear but it just made it worse." She tells me looking down.

"Did your dads really pull you at your old school or did you want to start over with Rae?" She looked up after I said that and I knew the answer.

"I think your doing the right thing by getting your second chance with her. She's had a hard few years here Roslyn and she's just now standing up for herself instead of letting others tear her down." She frowns asking what's been going on with her and I ended up telling her everything.

"She just forgave Santana,Brittany and Quinn just like that? I wouldn't have if I was her. She's such a wonderful person and I'm glad were twins." I smile at that.

"She's glad your twins too Roslyn but give her time. I'm guessing your dads put you in all of Rachel's classes and talked to my parents about you staying here until they get back?" She nods awkwardly.

"I hope that's okay with Nia. I don't want to cause trouble with Rachel." I tell her it's fine and it would be great way for me to get to know her.

Just then the door opens and Santana walking in with Brittany holding hands. They look happy together.

"Hey girls how was your date?" I asked as me and Roslyn stare at them. Brittany and Santana stare at Roslyn with their mouth's open. They noticed that she looked just like Rachel in so many ways. the only things different between Rachel and Roslyn is that she doesn't have nose because it looked like she had their mothers nose. Roslyn was alittle taller then my girlfriend and her eyes were hazel brown while Rae's was chocolate brown. Everything was the same but Roslyn looked like she dyed her hair.

"It was great NiNi. We actually saw Finn at breadstixs with our best friend Everlie. They said that there were working on a project but I think it was a date."

Santana says smirking. Since when does Everlie have feelings for Finn? She's never even spoken to him. I know Rae doesn't want him back but I also don't want to see Everlie hurt by Rae's ex boyfriend.

"Why does this girl look like Rach Nia, who is she?" Brittany says confused. Santana nods agreeing with her.

"I'm Roslyn Bianca Berry. Rachel and I are fraternal twins

"Why are we just now seeing you and where is Rachel?" I cleared my throat awkwardly and Roslyn frowns.

"I left when we were younger due to what happened to Rae but I'm back now and Rachel went to bed I guess since she's not happy I'm here." She says looking right at me.

"Roslyn this is Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce. I think we should talk more in the morning. Roslyn I will show you the room your staying in alright? She nods.

"Did you eat before you came here?" She nods saying that she got some food on the drive here.

We all turn everything off and help Roslyn with her bags. Santana and Brittany go in Santana's room for the night and I say good night to all three girls.

Nia goes to her room changing into her clothes before joining Rachel and Imogen. She saw both mother and daughter sleeping close to each other. She closed the door locking it for the night and gets in the bed.

Rachel opened her eyes seeing her girlfriend laying next to her and she smiled tiredly.

"I wanted to be in the same room with you tonight. is that okay with you babe?" Rachel smiles kissing her lips before resting against her.

"Good night baby and I'm sorry for running off like that." Rachel whispered smiling at her. Nia kisses her temple.

"Good night honey and I totally understand how upset you were. we got a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Nia tells her before closing her eyes.

Rachel nods knowing it's going to be a long shocking day tomorrow at school. She sighs knowing she has to talk more with her sister. She closed her eyes falling asleep.

**Find out what happens next.**


	43. Chapter 43

**I Finally Found You**

**By CollegeStar21.**

**Summary.**

**Rachel Berry has always been made fun of by people, making her feel small because she was shorter then most people at McKinley High and she's tired of people treating her like crap at school for the way she act like a diva or the clothes she wears so over the winter break after her and Finn broke up, she meets a girl named Nia Conrad and she introduced to her friends named**** Vince Shane, a girl named**** Emeri Baker,Nia's sister Maci Conrad,a girl named Everlie Conners and a girl named Janiella Greene! they become best friends and go to the same school with her and are Juniors aswell.**

**But what happens when Nia asked Rachel on a date after the group sees the way they flirt with each other?**** W****ill Rachel admit her feelings for her new friend Nia unsure how she feels about being with a girl or will she just be best friends with her?**

**Find out what happens and Rachel is bisexual in this story and t****his is a Rachel and Nia love story in the beginning then it might turn into a Faberrittania but first it will mostly be Brittana and Quinn/Maci love story but you never know until you read the story.**

** I'm sorry I'm changing it a little but I just the idea of Quinn maybe being with Maci in my head today. Roslyn will be in the story from now on and she will earn her sister's trust back. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Roslyn Berry woke up the next morning and realized that she wasn't in her dorm room with her roommates Ava Miller and Ayrissa Collins in Westerville. No she was in one of the guest rooms at the Conrad house. She was going to have to deal with spending the rest of her high school years in Lima and going to a public school.

She groan slipping out of the comfortable bed that was now hers from two months. She went to her suitcases and duffle bag trying to pick out what she was going to wear. She knew she had to unpack her stuff but she rather do that after her first at McKinley High. Roslyn decided on a pair of black low cut skinny jeans showing off her slim petite body with a purple v neck top. She was going to be wearing her ugg boots that were downstairs. She took her shower and got ready.

**Downstairs.**

Nia,Rachel,Santana,Brittany,Imogen and Maci were all dressed and ready for school while having breakfast. Maci was taking Imogen to school while on the way to pick up her new close best friend Quinn. They've became close these few days. Nia wondered about her sister and Quinn. Maci has always had a boyfriend and she claimed she was straight but she saw the way her twin stared at Quinn Fabray.

"Imogen remeber your going to be late for school today because of your doctor's appointment." Imogen wrinkled her nose and pouted.

"Do I have to go to the doctors?" Rachel nods kissing her nose. Imogen whines but stops when Nia gives her a stern look.

"It's just a checkup sweetie then I'll take you right to school before lunch time." She nods before finishing up her breakfast.

"Good morning Rae Bunny." Rachel turns her head to see her twin sister holding her school bag in her hands but didn't say anything to her.

"Rach come on and say something to your sister." Nia whispers to her girlfriend. Rachel sighs not in the mood right now.

"It's right she has every right not to speak to me since I haven't spoken to her for a few years now." Rachel glared at her sister.

"And who's fault is that Roslyn? I didn't force you to pack all your stuff and move in with our aunt, You did that all yourself." Roslyn looks down.

Lynn and Davis stared at the two Berry sisters and knew they needed to straighten out their problems but now wasn't the time.

"So Roslyn are you Vegan like your sister or do eat like the rest of us?" Santana asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes Santana I'm Vegan like Rae! I can't stand anything with animal products and I will keep being that way for the rest of my life." Roslyn says firmly in at Rachel Berry manner. They all stared at her shocked. She was just like her twin sister and that scared them to have another Rachel.

Maci hands her a plate of Vegan friendly pancakes and Roslyn thanks her taking a free seat in the dinning room. Rachel finished her breakfast and put it in the sink before going upstairs to brush her teeth.

Imogen stared at her aunt for a few seconds before handing her plate to Nia and went upstairs to have her mommy help her. Rachel helps her with brushing her teeth then puts her long brunette hair into two braided big tails before fixing her outfit.

"Alright sweetie go grab your backpack from our room then we can go okay?" She says okay running out of the bathroom.

Rachel looks at herself in the mirror sighing. She knows she needs to talk to her sister but right now she needed to focus on her daughter. She goes to her room grabbing her school bag and car keys. They both go downstairs saying good bye and head to Imogen's doctor's appointment with her new doctor.

Nia saw the sad look on Roslyn's face as once again Rachel ignores her. She needed to speak to girlfriend sometime today.

"Come on Roslyn you need to brush your teeth and you can follow me in your car to McKinley." Nia says nicely. She nods not saying a word and goes upstairs.

Maci,Nia,Santana and Brittany all go brush their teeth before heading to McKinley. Maci goes to Quinn's house first.

* * *

**At McKinley.**

Roslyn Berry was glad Nia was being so nice to her unlike her own sister who hasn't showed up yet. She met Finn,Everlie,Vince, Vince's girlfriend Siana,Quinn,Emeri and Janiella. They got to know her and Roslyn couldn't take her eyes off Finn. She didn't like that he lied about being a virgin but she knew that cheating wasn't right. She was going to keep a close eye on him as he gets back into her sister's good side.

She enjoyed her first two classes in the morning but now she was going to locker. She finds it and opens it putting her books in it and looks at her next classes coming up.

"Look Berry I'm sorry about yesterday and maybe we can hook up sometime?" She heard a deep male voice and saw a guy with a mohawk smirking at her.

"Um do I know you?" Roslyn asked this guy staring into his beautiful hazel green eyes. He stared at her confused.

"I know you told me to stay away from you but your pretending you don't know me?" Puck says getting angry.

"I don't know who you are okay? I'm just trying to get my books so I can go to my next class." Roslyn tells him getting her books and closed her locker walking off.

Roslyn went on with her day and finally noticed Rachel in her AP Math class and sat next to her. Rachel stared at her and actually gave her a sincere smile.

"Your actually going to talk to me?" Rachel heard her sister whisper to her. Rachel couldn't stay mad at her twin forever no matter how hard she tried.

"Look I didn't appreciate you randomly showing up in my life but we are fraternal twins and sisters so lets just make the best of it okay?" Roslyn nods smiling.

"How was Imogen's doctor's appointment?" Rachel tells her it was good and she liked the doctor because she was so nice. Imogen liked her too. They finished up their work then the bell rings an hour later.

Rachel saw Everlie and Finn holding hands while walking down the hallway. Since when did those two start dating? Rachel thought.

"Why do you look angry?" Roslyn asked her sister and noticed her staring at Finn and Everlie.

"Let me guess you didn't know they were dating?" Rachel just shook her head pissed off. Everlie was like her sister and her she was dating her ex boyfriend who lied and didn't treat her right. She was over Finn Hudson but she was hurt that they were hiding this from her.

"Look I have to go to the bathroom. I'll meet you later." Rachel tells her walking the other way. Roslyn walked up to them shaking her head.

"Hey Roslyn are you enjoying your first day?" Everlie says with a smile still holding her new boyfriend's hand.

"Yes I am but are you enjoying stabbing your best friend in the back?" She asked pissed off.

"What are you talking about Roslyn?" Finn asked her confused. She glanced at him and scoffs at the stupid boy.

"Your supposed to be my sister's best friend Everlie and yet you go behind her back and do this. She just saw you two holding hands like the happy couple you are. Her ex boyfriend really?" Roslyn says glaring at both of them before walking off to find her sister to make sure she was okay.

Everlie let go of Finn's hand and rushed off needing to talk to Rachel before there friendship is over.

**With Quinn and Sam.**

Quinn Fabray couldn't take her eyes off Maci Conrad as she talked with some jock who was on the basketball team. Sure she had feelings for Rachel and Nia but Maci just stole her heart since they became close. She knew that Maci had a boyfriend and they seemed happy but she wanted her.

"Hey babe I missed you these days. I'm sorry for listening to those guys and being mean to Rachel." Quinn snapped out of her to stare at her boyfriend.

"Yeah you were really mean to her. She's my best friend Sam and you as my boyfriend shouldn't have listened to them." He sighs.

"What was I supposed to think since you always say that she's annoying Quinn? I thought I was doing what you wanted but then you join her." He says angrily.

"You know nothing about her and I didn't at the time until now. Tell your friends to leave her alone." Quinn spats glaring at him.

"Or what Quinn Fabray? your going to keep ignoring me and skipping out on our dates because you've already done those things." She took a deep breath.

"Leave my best friend alone Sam or I'll do something you won't like." She warns him about to walk away but he grabs her hand.

"What are you going to do break up with me?" He joked laughing. She pushed his hand away.

"Like I said Sam Evans, leave my best friend alone or I'll do something you won't like." She whispers to him angrily before walking off.

**Find out what happens next.**


	44. Chapter 44

**I Finally Found You**

**By CollegeStar21.**

**Summary.**

**Rachel Berry has always been made fun of by people, making her feel small because she was shorter then most people at McKinley High and she's tired of people treating her like crap at school for the way she act like a diva or the clothes she wears so over the winter break after her and Finn broke up, she meets a girl named Nia Conrad and she introduced to her friends named**** Vince Shane, a girl named**** Emeri Baker,Nia's sister Maci Conrad,a girl named Everlie Conners and a girl named Janiella Greene! they become best friends and go to the same school with her and are Juniors aswell.**

**But what happens when Nia asked Rachel on a date after the group sees the way they flirt with each other?**** W****ill Rachel admit her feelings for her new friend Nia unsure how she feels about being with a girl or will she just be best friends with her?**

**Find out what happens and Rachel is bisexual in this story and t****his is a Rachel and Nia love story in the beginning then it might turn into a Faberrittania but first it will mostly be Brittana and Quinn/Maci love story but you never know until you read the story.**

** I'm sorry I'm changing it a little but I just the idea of Quinn maybe being with Maci in my head today. Roslyn will be in the story from now on and she will earn her sister's trust back. Shelby shows up in this chapter. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Finn man child Hudson?" Everlie heard Emeri's angry voice. She saw Emeri and Janiella walking up to her.

"Have you lost your mind chica? Finn Hudson is bad news and you need to cut him lose or we cut you lose." Janiella says glaring at her. Both girls nod and snapped their fingers and some of the cheerios along with Brittany,Maci,Santana and Quinn dance around Emeri and Janiella as they sing together glaring at Everlie.

_**He's a cold-hearted snake**_  
_**Look into his eyes**_  
_**Oh ohhh**_  
_**He's been tellin' lies**_  
_**He's a lover boy player**_  
_**He don't play by rules**_  
_**Oh oh**_  
_**Girl don't play the fool-no**_

Emeri walked over to her and sang to her looking pissed while dancing with the others.

_Boy don't want no heartbreak no_  
_don't need validation, go home_  
_have no time for silly games, no_  
_no more waiting by the phone, no_

Janiella pointed to Finn who was talking to his football friends singing her part that gets Everlie thinking.

_enough of your cheating, you stay out all night_  
_refuse to behave you'll never be right_  
_i'm on-uh-on, on-uh-on,_  
_i'm on-uh-on_  
_on to you._

The Cheerios and the girls sing to Everlie as she glanced at her new boyfriend rethinking a little.

**_He's a cold-hearted snake_**  
**_Look into his eyes_**  
**_Oh ohhh_**  
**_He's been tellin' lies_**  
**_He's a lover boy player_**  
**_He don't play by rules_**  
**_Oh oh oh_**  
**_Girl don't play the fool-no._**

**_Don't need a player, heart-breaker  
No-no  
Don't need a player, heart-breaker  
No-no  
Don't need a player, heart-breaker  
No-no  
Don't need a player, heart-breaker  
No-no_**

Everlie sighs staring at them and starts to leave walking to her locker but they follow her and Emeri stops her singing the next part.

_Boy you seem to think I'll stay_  
_I gave you everything realized_  
_That your just a little boy_  
_With two hands in the cookie jar_

Janiella grabs her hand and points to Rachel who was looking upset singing right to her best friend.

_I don't want don't need no player_  
_Cards are dealt you'll miss me later_

_I'm on-uh-on, on-uh-on,_  
_I'm on-uh-on_  
_On to you_

Everlie pushed her away and kept on walking but the girls stop in her place singing to her.

_**He's a cold-hearted snake**_  
_**Look into his eyes**_  
_**Oh ohh**_  
_**He's been tellin' lies**_  
_**He's a lover boy player**_  
_**He don't play by rules**_  
_**Oh oh oh**_  
_**Girl don't play the fool-no.**_

_****__Don't need a player, heart-breaker  
No-no  
Don't need a player, heart-breaker  
No-no  
Don't need a player, heart-breaker  
No-no  
Don't need a player, heart-breaker  
No-no_

The girls danced around clapping while singing and Everlie felt uncomfortable.

**_He's nasty like a fake tan_**  
**_heartbreaker don't give a damn_**  
**_he's nasty like a fake tan_**  
**_heartbreaker don't give a damn_**  
**_he's nasty like a fake tan_**  
**_heartbreaker don't give a damn_**  
**_he's nasty like a fake tan_**  
**_heartbreaker don't give a damn._**

Santana,Brittany and Quinn did the next part giving her hints to stop what she's doing with Finn and end it.

_**C–Cold hearted**_  
_**oh ah ahh**_  
_**C–Cold hearted**_  
_**S s s Snake**_  
_**C–Cold hearted**_  
_**oh ah ahh**_  
_**C–Cold hearted**_  
_**let me tell ya hes as cold as ice**_

All girls backed up a little finishing up the song and Everlie glanced at Rachel to see her glancing at her with hurt in her eyes before walking off with Nia.

_**He's a cold-hearted snake**_

_**Look into his eyes**_

_**Oh ohhhh**_ _**He's been tellin' lies**_

_**He's a lover boy player**_

_**He don't play by rules**_

_**Oh oh oh**_ _**Girl don't play the fool-no**_

_****__****__Don't need a player, heart-breaker  
No-no  
Don't need a player, heart-breaker  
No-no  
Don't need a player, heart-breaker  
No-no  
Don't need a player, heart-breaker  
No-no_

They stop singing and walk away. Emeri whispers in her ear to do the right thing before finally leaving.

**Later That Day.**

Everlie walked into the girl's bathroom after lunch since she wasn't allowed to sit with others and spent most of her time sitting at the jock table with Finn. She walked in and saw Rachel standing there with putting makeup on.

"Rach I know you saw me and Finn holding hands and I should have told you that Finn asked me out." Rachel looked at her with tears falling down her face.

"Why are you hiding things from me Ever? were supposed to be best friends who would never hurt each other! Finn Hudson of all people, he's just going to treat you like he treated me and Quinn. He might be my friend but he's a bad boyfriend." She tells her.

"We are best friends Rae and I would never do anything to hurt my little sister." Rachel sniffles and looks away.

"But you did by going behind my back and going on dates with Finn. I'm over him but to see you with him hurts me." She says wiping away her tears.

"I apologize for making you think I'm trying to hurt you Rae because I'm not. We just got to talking and he's fun to be around." Rachel glared at her.

"What are you is girlfriend now? you don't care about my feelings at all." Everlie walked closer to her.

"Did you ever think that the reason he never treated you and Quinn right because he wanted somebody better? He's my boyfriend so get over it." Rachel slapped her.

"Don't talk to me until you can figure out your feelings for me as a friend because I can't stand to be around you." Rachel says about leave when Everlie stops her.

"Alright Rae I deserved that slap in the face. Really you have every right to be angry with me but please don't call off our friendship. I'm going to break up with him because our friendship is what I care the most about. I love you Rae and I would hate it if I lost you over some guy." Rachel looked at her.

"Come talk to me when you do break up with him because I'm still mad at you." Rachel tells her before walking out.

Everlie stood there trying to figure out what she needs to do. She was so unsure because she was happy with Finn but Rachel was her best friend.

**After School with Rachel. **

Rachel was walking to her daughter's classroom to get her when she bumped into somebody. She felt bad for making one of the staff members drop their papers and bent down helping them.

"Thank you for helping me." Rachel froze hearing a familiar voice. What the hell was she doing here in Lima? Rachel thought.

She just handed the papers to the person and stood up."No problem I should have watched where I was going." Rachel tells them before walking off quickly.

She needed to get her daughter and leave. After saying goodbye to her daughter's teacher and helped Imogen with her coat.

They walked off and Imogen tells her about her day. "Rachel Berry what are you doing here?" She heard the same familiar voice and sighs staring at the woman.

"Hello Shelby Corcoran." Shelby stared at her surprised then glanced at the little girl holding her hand.

"Hi Miss C." Imogen says grinning. Rachel didn't like that her daughter knew her birth mother who would be her grandmother if she actually wanted her.

Shelby smiled at Imogen Berry waving at at her. She had no idea that Rachel had a little sister or that the Berry men adopted more kids.

"Um Rachel why isn't one of your dads picking your sister?" Rachel sighs shaking her head.

"They are out of town for two months Miss Corcoran." Shelby didn't like that her 16 year old daughter was alone.

"Well I don't think I can let you take her without a parent, is there somebody I can call to pick her up?" Shelby asked and Rachel hands her the number.

"Who's number is this Rachel?" Shelby asked staring at the number.

"It's her birth mothers number, she gave me the right to pick up her daughter but if you don't believe me call it." Rachel says bitternly. Shelby sighs and tells them to step into her office and Rachel holds onto her daughter's hand. Imogen stared at her mother confused.

Shelby calls the number using her office phone and waited for somebody to pick up. Rachel's phone buzzes and she answers it.

"Hello Rachel Berry speaking?" Rachel says bitterly staring right at Shelby. She hangs up the phone after Rachel did.

"Why did you give me your number?" Shelby asked confused and a little annoyed that her daughter is causing trouble.

"Because I told you that it was her birth mothers number Shelby which I am! Does she look adopted to you or does she look just like me?" She looks closely at Imogen and saw that she looks just like Rachel but how does add up since she was told that Imogen was 4 years old.

"She's your daughter? when did you have her and who is her father?" Rachel stared at her baby girl and gave her the ipod tell her to listen to it and Imogen squeals putting the headphones in her ears and listens to her favorite song on her mother's ipod.

"I had her when I was 12 Shelby. She's not my sister she really is mine and her father is in jail hopefully for a life time." Shelby was confused.

"Why were you having sex when you were 12 Rachel? you shouldn't have been thinking about sex at that age." Shelby says shaking her head not pleased.

"I wasn't thinking about sex back then. I got beat up by my no good uncle and when I woke up from passing out. I found him raping me so shut your mouth because you didn't want me because you wanted a baby. How's Beth anyways? let's go sweetie mommy is tired." Imogen turns the music off and hands it to her mom.

"Bye Miss C see you tomorrow for Music class." Rachel glared at her no good mother and grabbed her daughter's hand.

"Don't even think about getting out information my life from my daughter. She's mine and I will not have you take her away from me." Rachel says angrily.

"Where are you staying so I know your both safe while your dads are gone?" Rachel stared at her surprised.

"At my girlfriend's house with your other daughter you didn't want. Yeah that's right Roslyn is with us." She says before leaving with her child.

Shelby sat there unsure what to say after hearing the news of her granddaughter being at her school or that Imogen was there because of being raped.

"My baby girl was raped and I'm a grandma?" Shelby thought before breaking down crying.

**Find out what happens next and the song was Cold Hearted Snake by Kat Graham.**


	45. Chapter 45

**I Finally Found You**

**By CollegeStar21.**

**Summary.**

**Rachel Berry has always been made fun of by people, making her feel small because she was shorter then most people at McKinley High and she's tired of people treating her like crap at school for the way she act like a diva or the clothes she wears so over the winter break after her and Finn broke up, she meets a girl named Nia Conrad and she introduced to her friends named**** Vince Shane, a girl named**** Emeri Baker,Nia's sister Maci Conrad,a girl named Everlie Conners and a girl named Janiella Greene! they become best friends and go to the same school with her and are Juniors aswell.**

**But what happens when Nia asked Rachel on a date after the group sees the way they flirt with each other?**** W****ill Rachel admit her feelings for her new friend Nia unsure how she feels about being with a girl or will she just be best friends with her?**

**Find out what happens and Rachel is bisexual in this story and t****his is a Rachel and Nia love story in the beginning then it might turn into a Faberrittania but first it will mostly be Brittana and Quinn/Maci love story but you never know until you read the story.**

** I'm sorry I'm changing it a little but I just the idea of Quinn maybe being with Maci in my head today. Roslyn will be in the story from now on and she will earn her sister's trust back. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**The Next Day With Nia and Rachel.**

Rachel was surprised when Nia brought her into the choir room and there was a blanket set up like a picnic and she already had their lunch there.

"You did all this for me?" Nia grins lovingly nodding pulling her into the room and closed the door behind her.

"I did this for us because we need a break from the drama baby. Your my girlfriend and I'm yours so why not have a romantic lunch just us?" Rachel grins loving this whole thing and takes a seat on the blanket and watched as Nia gets drinks for them from her basket.

"Here you go my darling." Rachel giggles taking the drink and looks at her lunch loving it. She knew it was vegan friendly.

"Thank you honey. This is the most I've been relaxed in awhile. I'm really sorry for having you put up with the drama that's been going on with my family. I know you didn't sign up for any of this when you asked me to be your girlfriend." Nia shook her head grabbing her hand.

"Baby listen to me okay? sure it hasn't been easy for us since we got together but there is no way in hell I'm giving up on us." Rachel looks down at their hands.

"I feel like I'm just wasting your time since there is always something wrong or there drama. There is hardly Rachel and Nia time because I'm a mother." Nia gets up and sits down next to her.

"You aren't wasting my time Rae. Imogen is your daughter and sometimes I feel like she's mine aswell. I love her very much and your my world. Were going to make time for Rachel and Nia time! I could myself turning into a Lesbian instead of being bisexual because I'm with you and only want you." Her girlfriend tells her.

Rachel looks into her eyes leaning in wanting to feel her girlfriend's lips against hers. Nia took the hint capturing her lips closing her eyes. Both girls deepened the kiss and kept on making out until they needed air and felt hungry.

"Who knew making out with my gorgeous girlfriend would make me hungry?" Nia joked playfully earnly a slap from Rachel.

"Must you be that way?" Nia smirks nodding before placing a grape to Rachel's lips and she opens it taking the grape into her mouth.

"Mmm I love me so grapes." Nia cracks up shaking her head.

"You've been spending way too much time with Em and San. Less time with them please." Rachel pouts but smiles saying okay.

"I'll spend less time with our friends and more time on making our relationship work." Nia squeals like a little girl clapping earning a laugh from Rachel.

"Oh my god you should see your face right now NiNi." Rachel says laughing so hard that tears were falling down her face. Nia giggles knowing she's acting stupid but she was too excited to spend more alone time with Rae. She missed their moments together.

"I can't help it Rach, were going to spend more time together instead of apart. I miss having you in my arms and kissing you in the hallways." Rachel sighs agreeing with her because she missed all those things to. Nia made her feel loved in a relationship and she blessed to meet her.

"I agree with you honey, I miss our alone time together but I couldn't have my daughter stuck in Boston forever where people didn't love her." Nia pecks her lips.

"I am not blaming you for having your daughter here Rachel! I know it was hard back then and it's still hard now but I'm here now and I don't plan on leaving." She tells her.

"How did I get so lucky? I honestly thought I would be stuck in Glee club being told to shut up, watching Finn move on while I had nobody and be stuck friendless for the rest of my Junior year before I got my daughter back. I still think I'm in another world where everybody likes me." Nia shook her head.

"Your not in another world baby! I know it hasn't been easy and trust me I put up with so much for you but it's because I can't see myself with you." Rachel frowns.

"I don't like that you put up with my crappy life Nia! Were supposed to be happy and here we are now spending some real time together." She puts her finger on her lips.

"Stop it right now. I didn't think it was going to be this way when we got together but I'm willing to a risk to get you to understand that I'm in this and I hope your in this too because I don't plan on giving you up to anybody. Santana,Brittany and Quinn might be into both us and were not ready and it's clear that Quinn isn't ready to come out and break up with Evans. Santi and Britts need to actually come out and work on them first. I plan on keeping you for a life time." Rachel smiles placing with her hair.

Both girls finish their picnic lunch and shared a few kisses not knowing that Santana was standing there really thinking about her feelings before walking off.

* * *

Rachel and her sister walked out of math class talking softly when soft arms wrapped around Rachel's waist. She giggles smiling brightly knowing it's her girlfriend.

"Hey baby I missed you last class. I wish we had AP Math together but atleast your not lonely." Nia says beaming with love. Roslyn stares at the couple and smiles.

"I'll leave you two alone since I'm on my way to Sue's office to pick up my cheerios stuff." Both of them stared at her shocked.

"Your becoming a cheerio?" The coupled asked wondering if she's joking. Roslyn nods grinning.

"Yes I tried out yesterday and made it. I'm a flyer and she totally thought I was you Rae for a second until she noticed the difference. Bye." She tells them before hugging her sister then walks off.

"Do you think it's a prank because her three best cheerios quit?" Nia asked keeping her arms around her hips.

"You know what I don't care, my sister has always been into sporty stuff while I haven't. Good for her joining something she likes." Nia was surprised but smiles.

"Whatever makes you happy then I'm happy honey." Rachel grins taking her hands away her hips and laced her fingers through Nia's.

Rachel and Nia both walk down the hallway holdings talking with smiles on their faces when they past Finn and Everlie talking. Rachel didn't even bother greeting them because she was over drama with her ex and her now ex best friend she guessed. She focused on her own relationship and smiles.

"I love you." She mouthed to Nia. She grins squeezing her hand.

"Love you too." She mouthed back before pecking her lips. They were about to keep walking when they heard yelling and slamming of lockers.

Both of them turned around to see Finn and Evelie arguing and Finn slams his fist on the locker making Everlie jump before shaking her head and walking away.

He grabs her arm and both girls rushed up to them pulling Finn off. "WALK AWAY FINN. NEVER PUT YOUR HANDS ON A GIRL LIKE THAT." Rachel yells pushing him into the lockers.

He frowns and walks off feeling pain in his back. He was done trying to please Rachel when it wasn't going to work. His plan to make his ex jealous failed big time when Everlie breaks up with him because her friendship with Rachel means alot more then him.

"Thank you for saving me girls." Everlie whispers close to tears. Rachel hugged her saying that she would do anything for her. Everlie sighs and pulls away walking off.

"She will come around baby. lets get to class." Nia whispers against her neck pressing her lips to it. Rachel tries so hard not to moan in the middle of the hallway and glanced at her.

"Don't even start babe, let's get to class before were late." Nia pouts kissing her neck one more time before kissing her cheek.

"Can't we just make out again like we did at lunch. I want your lips pressed to mine all the time." Rachel sighs wanting that too but they needed to get to class.

"After school Nia since Imogen got invited to a sleepover tonight and the mother was going to her to school the next day since her child goes to the same school." Nia grins.

"Ohh makeout time could lead to something sexy. I love it." Nia squeals grabbing her hand and pulls her down the hallway to their class.

**Later That Night.**

Rachel dropped her daughter off at her new friend Sage's house an hour ago talking to her mother for a little bit and giving her number and the number to the house she was staying at and a list of things Imogen couldn't eat before saying good bye to her baby girl.

She was now back at the house spending alone time in Nia's room. Both of them were watching a movie while holding each other close.

"Rae have you ever thought about you?" Rachel stared at her knowing what she's talking about. She wasn't sure how she felt about sex or making love after you know being raped by her uncle but if she was really ready, she would want it to be with somebody she really loved.

"Um the honest truth?" Nia nods rubbing her hands up and down her stomach exposing her tan curvy but flat stomach a little. She loved feeling her body against her fingers.

"Sometimes I think about it but I end up getting scared. I know I'm not a virgin but that was out of my hands." Rachel says sadly. Nia wasn't going to have her be upset.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up." Rachel shook her head and climbs ontop of her smiling.

"Don't be Nia, I need to talk about it sometime without getting sad about it." Nia nods and smiled up at her running her hands through her hair.

"Your so beautiful." Rachel smiled at her and pressed down onto her lips closing her eyes. Nia deepens the kiss running her hands up down her body. She was so surprised when Rachel takes off her top exposing her breast since she wasn't wearing a bra. Nia was nervous to touch them.

"Go ahead baby I want you to." She whispers while kissing her neck. She listens feeling them at first but then she squeezed them earning a moan from Rach.

"God your breast feel so good in my hands." Nia says before sitting up holding her against her and runs her hands up and down her tan body.

Rachel moans tilting her head back as her girlfriend starts sucking on her breast. Nia pulls back and takes off her own top and bra before pressing her naked chest against Rachel's as they both moan.

They both rolled around the bed kissing each other earning a few soft moans. Nia pressed kisses down her stomach. Rachel closed her eyes breathing hard.

"Ohh baby that feels good don't stop." Rachel whispers feeling self becoming turned on by her girlfriend's touch.

"Can I touch you baby?" Nia asked staring up at her. Rachel stared at her for a second before nodding.

"Yes I'm ready for this." She moans out as Nia pulls off her shorts and underwear. She couldn't believe she was seeing her girlfriend naked for the first time.

"Damn Rae you've been hiding this body for way to long." She says kissing her stomach some more before running her tongue over her baby's clit earning a gasp and a moan from the girl.

Rachel has never felt this good and turned on before. She tries to calm down her moans as her girlfriend starts sucking on her. She pulled onto Nia's hair as she kept working her.

"Ohh babyyyyyy." Rachel moaned out as she felt herself becoming over the edge. Nia was really working her. Rachel could feel herself about to cum.

"Ohh Nia I'm gonna-" She cut herself off as Nia went down on her crazy and sucked on her hard. She couldn't hold it in any longer and lets lose in Nia's mouth.

"Mmm you taste so good." She says taking her all in her mouth. She sucked her dry and wiped her lips.

"Do you feel better now Rae?" She just nods while breathing hard. Nia grins kissing her stomach and was about to move up more when the door bursts open.

"Hey girls were about to get Ice cre-" Santana's voice trails off seeing both girls staring at her in shock and Rachel hides her chest.

"Um I'm so sorry." Santana backs out of the room and slams the door. Both girls stared at each other thinking the same thing.

"Did that just happen?" They wondered unsure what to do now.

**Find out what happens next. **


	46. Chapter 46

**I Finally Found You**

**By CollegeStar21.**

**Summary.**

**Rachel Berry has always been made fun of by people, making her feel small because she was shorter then most people at McKinley High and she's tired of people treating her like crap at school for the way she act like a diva or the clothes she wears so over the winter break after her and Finn broke up, she meets a girl named Nia Conrad and she introduced to her friends named**** Vince Shane, a girl named**** Emeri Baker,Nia's sister Maci Conrad,a girl named Everlie Conners and a girl named Janiella Greene! they become best friends and go to the same school with her and are Juniors aswell.**

**But what happens when Nia asked Rachel on a date after the group sees the way they flirt with each other?**** W****ill Rachel admit her feelings for her new friend Nia unsure how she feels about being with a girl or will she just be best friends with her?**

**Find out what happens and Rachel is bisexual in this story and t****his is a Rachel and Nia love story in the beginning then it might turn into a Faberrittania but first it will mostly be Brittana and Quinn/Maci love story but you never know until you read the story.**

** I'm sorry I'm changing it a little but I just the idea of Quinn maybe being with Maci in my head today. Roslyn will be in the story from now on and she will earn her sister's trust back. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**In Rachel's POV.**

Did Santana Lopez just walk in on us while we were both naked and half naked in the middle of something private? Well I'm more naked then my girlfriend but I thought Nia's door was locked? doesn't she lock her door?

"Why wasn't your door locked baby?" I whispered glaring at her while moving away and covered myself with the sheet. She sighs putting her bra and skirt back on before handing me my own clothes.

"Well for one I didn't think we were going to be doing what we did baby and second I hardly ever lock my door which I will start doing from now on." Nia whispered.

I get dressed and stared at her wondering what we should do now that Santana has seen me naked and my girlfriend half naked.

"Should we see what she wanted or just pretend like that didn't just happen?" She wrapped her arms around me.

"You know we can't pretend that Santana didn't walk in on us sharing a moment. we have to face her and might aswell be now." I pout knowing we do.

"Do we have to go out there baby?" I whispered not thrilled to even look at Santana after what happened.

"Trust me baby when I say I rather hide from our friend but we can't because she's going to be here until her parents come back." I nod pouting which she pecks away.

"Come on honey so we can go on and enjoy our night without it being awkward." I nod taking her hand and we both fix our hair before walking out of the room.

We both walk into the upstairs living room to see Maci,Brittany and Santana herself sitting on the couch watching some tv.

"Um Santana can we talk to you in Nia's room privately?" I asked hopefully still feeling awkward to be this close to her.

Santana stared at us for a second before agreeing to talk with us and we go back into Nia's room with the bedroom door locked this time.

"So you want to talk about what I walked in on right?" Santana says getting straight to the point.

"Yeah look were really sorry ou had to come into my room and see what was happening. I should have locked the door." My girlfriend tells her and I nodded trying not to blush at the thought of Santana seeing Nia getting me off as I played with my breast. Damn it stop it Rachel before you take Nia right now in front of the girl you know has feelings for you along with Britt and Quinn.

"I'm not grossed out if that's what you two are wondering. I actually found it pretty hot how you two were so into each other and nice set of boobs you have you there Berry, so glad you changed clothes and now can show them off alot more." I blushed and buried my head into Nia's shoulder.

"Santana I'm glad your not freaking out by what you saw but please stop flirting with my woman and talking about her breast." Nia said sternly.

"Sorry Nia but I can't help that your girlfriend is one hot chica. I promise to control myself but it won't be easy." Santana tells us while looking at me and winks.

"I'm flattered San but my heart belongs to Nia." She looked at both of us before looking back at me with a serious look on her face.

"Just know Rach that there are others out there that want you so don't just stick to one person. I'll you two alone now." She blows me a kiss before leaving the room.

"Did that just happen?" I muttered before looking at my girlfriend to see her staring at me angrily.

"We are locking the door from now and the clothes your wearing better not be showing off too much cleavage. Mine only." She pulls me close and I smile.

"I would't have it any other way baby." She grins picking me up and placed me on the bed before getting up to lock the door then we ended up making love that night for 3 hours before getting under the covers and laying next to each other.

Man am I so in love with this girl laying next to me. I never want to lose her even if the unholy trinity girls find us sexy. Nia is the girl I want.

**Find out what happens next and sorry it's short but there will be longer ones. **


	47. Chapter 47

**I Finally Found You**

**By CollegeStar21.**

**Summary.**

**Rachel Berry has always been made fun of by people, making her feel small because she was shorter then most people at McKinley High and she's tired of people treating her like crap at school for the way she act like a diva or the clothes she wears so over the winter break after her and Finn broke up, she meets a girl named Nia Conrad and she introduced to her friends named**** Vince Shane, a girl named**** Emeri Baker,Nia's sister Maci Conrad,a girl named Everlie Conners and a girl named Janiella Greene! they become best friends and go to the same school with her and are Juniors aswell.**

**But what happens when Nia asked Rachel on a date after the group sees the way they flirt with each other?**** W****ill Rachel admit her feelings for her new friend Nia unsure how she feels about being with a girl or will she just be best friends with her? ****Find out what happens and Rachel is bisexual in this story and t****his is a Rachel and Nia love story only because I'm changing things a bit.**

** Faberrittania friendship only from now on, along with Vince, Emeri, Maci, Everlie, Janiella friendship with Rachel and the side couples will be Brittana and Quinn/Maci/Roslyn side relationship hopefully. **

**I'm changing things around and soon Quinn,Santana and Brittany will stop having feelings for Rachel and Nia. I'm going to be showing Rachel being a mother to Imogen because she is a mother in this story and I will be focusing more on Rachel's and Nia's relationship but it's not always going to be about them but for now it will be but not in this chapter but in others so keep reading.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**In Rachel's POV.**

It was love week here at McKinley High and the whole school had hearts around it and I saw people walking around holding hands, holding flowers or teddy bears or just candy kissing and I can't wait for Valentine's day which is next monday because for the first time ever I'll be able to spend it with a love one instead of just my dads or my daughter who I love very much but I actually have somebody to spend time with it and do romantic things.

I'm at my locker putting my books in when I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around to see the girl of my dreams standing there looking so pretty in her skinny jeans with a tight black v neck top with red roses on it. She had on red and black flats.

"Hey baby can you believe it's like love week here and Valentine's day in monday? I can finally be happy at this time." I frowned slightly.

"You weren't happy last year at this time baby?" I asked susprised because I thought she would have been with some girl or guy.

She shook her head while placing her hand on my waist and I placed my hand on her cheek caressing it staring into her eyes as she starts talking to me.

"Not only didn't I have a Valentine last year baby but I didn't want one because I knew in my heart that me and you would be together." Aww she was so good to me and I don't deserve her but I'm glad she's mine.

"Aww that was so sweet of you to say and I wish I could have been yours last year instead of fighting for Finn Hudson and Jesse St. James because when I'm with you baby? I feel on top of the world in love." I said grinning pulling her close about to kiss her lips when we heard somebody clear their throat and we frown slowly turning our heads to see Kurt Hummel and Mercedes Jones standing there.

"Can we help you two with something?" Nia asked them and I just stared at them not saying a word.

"We wanted to talk with Rachel." Kurt tells us. Why would I talk to them? They are not worth my time.

"The answer is no so run along." Nia tells them and I couldn't agree more with my girlfriend.

"Don't you think Rachel should talk for herself?" Mercedes snapped at my girlfriend and I growled making both of them back away a little.

"Snap at my girlfriend again and you will pay. I can speak for myself but I really don't have anything to say to you two. Bye now." They frown staring at me.

"Wow I didn't know you getting friends would actually turn you into a bit-" They both get cut off my Nia grabbing both of their shirts and slammed them into the lockers.

"You think calling my woman a bitch is going to make her talk to you? not even close. Your New Directions Glee club days are over for good." They stare at her scared.

"If you give us a chance to talk to you, we would tell you that all of you can join and we will stop the bullying." I start laughing.

'Hahaha oh my god hahaha." I was cracking up shaking my head and they were standing me surprised but I couldn't stop laughing.

They couldn't be serious right? Me and my friends part of New Directions once again? Hell no I'm done with that Club.

"Baby calm down before you start losing your breath." I heard my lover tell me and I nodded calming down while chuckling a little then I was done.

"What was so funny about you and your friends joining New Directions?" Kurt asked as Nia lets go of him and Mercedes.

"You were supposed to stop the bullying after that assembly but you all thought that it would be fun to make me crack to the point where I tell you about me being raped and having a child. How is that being nice and a friend? I have never disrespected you for the way you were but you all kept tearing me down and keep fucking do it. You are nothing to me, you all make me sick and I don't care about your damn Glee club because Mr. Shue is not skilled in running a Glee club and all you want to do if fight for solos when I earned them. You never even spoke up so stop bitching." Nia grabs my waist trying to calm me down.

"If I had it my way then there would be a much better club here at this school then boring old New Directions and you know what? there will be next year." I snapped.

They stared at me shocked. "Rachel were sorry for hurting you, your right we never did speak up and I'm sure when you say you have a daughter, it's true." Kurt said.

How dare he talk to me like I'm fucking stupid and only wishing I had a child? He's really pissing me off now because I_ do_ have a daughter and she's real.

"You know what yours and my problem is? I keep wasting my time yelling and talking to you two when I should be ignoring you for everything I've been through."

"Come on Rachel were sure your a mother now but don't get pushy over something that might not be true aswell." I growled angrily about to get in their faces when Nia held me back whispering in my ear to calm down then I heard that voice.

"MOMMY." Me and Nia turn around to see my birth mother walking up to us with Imogen in her arms and she has her backpack in everything.

"Baby girl what are you doing here?" I asked taking her from Shelby's arms surprised to see her.

"It was half a day today at the school and we tried calling the house phone and nobody answered so I figured you were at school. I talked to Mr. Figgins and he said that she can be here for the rest of the day and go to your classes because he left the teachers know already." Shelby tells me and I nodded really glad that she can be with me.

"Thank you for bringing her to me and I'm sorry I didn't answer my phone." I said softly. She just smiles but I don't because I'm too busy hiding my daughter from the students staring at her like she new student that didn't have a right to be here.

"Here is my number if you ever want to talk Rachel. I really want to talk about what happened last year when your ready." She hands me the card before leaving.

"Mommy I'm with you today, your school is big." I smile kissing her cheek.

"Love you mommy." I whispered that I loved her too before Nia kisses her other cheek.

"Mama Nia that was a wet kiss, no more wet ones." Nia gasped playfully and kisses her cheeks more then her nose.

"Mommy tell her to stop." My baby girl said giggling and sqirming in my arms. Kurt and Mercedes look at us in shock before shaking their heads.

"That's your actual daughter?" I turn my body so Imogen is facing them and they look at her closely.

"When I tell you something I mean it now please leave me alone from now on. Come on girls mommy is going to be late for class." I said to them before Nia closes my locker and we walked off to class together with Imogen in my arms.

**Find out what happens next. **


	48. Chapter 48

**I Finally Found You**

**By CollegeStar21.**

**Summary.**

**Rachel Berry has always been made fun of by people, making her feel small because she was shorter then most people at McKinley High and she's tired of people treating her like crap at school for the way she act like a diva or the clothes she wears so over the winter break after her and Finn broke up, she meets a girl named Nia Conrad and she introduced to her friends named**** Vince Shane, a girl named**** Emeri Baker,Nia's sister Maci Conrad,a girl named Everlie Conners and a girl named Janiella Greene! they become best friends and go to the same school with her and are Juniors aswell.**

**But what happens when Nia asked Rachel on a date after the group sees the way they flirt with each other?**** W****ill Rachel admit her feelings for her new friend Nia unsure how she feels about being with a girl or will she just be best friends with her? ****Find out what happens and Rachel is bisexual in this story and t****his is a Rachel and Nia love story only because I'm changing things a bit.**

** Faberrittania friendship only from now on, along with Vince, Emeri, Maci, Everlie, Janiella friendship with Rachel and the side couples will be Brittana and Quinn/Maci/Roslyn side relationship hopefully. **

**I'm changing things around and soon Quinn,Santana and Brittany will stop having feelings for Rachel and Nia. I'm going to be showing Rachel being a mother to Imogen because she is a mother in this story and I will be focusing more on Rachel's and Nia's relationship but it's not always going to be about them but for now it will be but not in this chapter but in others so keep reading.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**At McKinley.**

Rachel held Imogen close to her all day. She ignored the stares from the students and her former Glee club members. Puck couldn't take his eyes off the little girl in Rachel Berry's arms when she sat down in their math class just an hour ago and now class was over and he needed to seriously talk to her.

Puck walked over to Rachel as she's talking softly to her daughter while trying to put her books in her bag and cleared his throat.

Rachel turned around with Imogen leaning against her leg shyly looking up at the guy with the funny haircut.

"Mommy he has a funny haircut." Imogen said giggling and Rachel looked at Puck to see who frowning slightly but he recovers and smiles down at Imogen.

"Most people say that all the time sweetheart, what's your name?" Puck asked nicely and Imogen stayed quiet looking up at him.

"I taught her not to talk to strangers and she is just following my orders." Puck frowns sighing.

"Alright I understand that Rachel but hopefully when your ready then she can get to know me." Rachel scuffed rolling her eyes.

"I don't my daughter getting to know people that hurt her mommy. Sorry but no thanks." She finished putting her books in her bag then picked up her bag and grabbed her daughter's hand gently walking out of the room and Puck catches up to them.

"Wait up Rachell please?" She kept on walking wanting to get away from him.

"I'm truly sorry for not believing you Rachel when you told us that you were a mother and about what your uncle did to you." Rachel turns arounnd glaring at him.

"You never onced cared about me enough to care about my life so excuse me if I don't believe you." She turns around and kept on walking until she was stopped by Dave Karofsky who looked at her before looking at the little girl next to her.

"So this must be the bas-" He never got to finish because the head of the school board placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I don't believe you want want to even finish that statement, why don't you join me with the rest of the New Directions members and their parents. Rachel please come with us aswell and bring your beautiful little girl." Rachel picked up her daughter holding her close and they all walked with her and Puck walked next to Rachel.

**In the conference room. **

The Head of school board walked into the room with Dave, Rachel and Imogen and Puck. Puck saw his mom sitting down not looking pleased and he took a seat next to his mom and didn't say a word. Santana was sitting to her Mom who came back from her trip early, Quinn was sitting next to her mom, Brittany was sitting to her parents, Mercedes was sitting next to hers, Artie with his, Mike with his parents, Tina with hers, Finn and Kurt with theirs and Sam with his.

One of Rachel's Dad's was here and she smiled walking over to him and sat down with her daughter on her lap. Dave's dad walks in and they all take a seat. Mr. Shue and Mr. Figgins were all seated and nobody spoke.

"Now I've got some phone calls from other staff members at this school about the bullying that still hasn't stopped from New Directions or should I say former?" They all stayed quiet.

"Mercedes, Mike, Noah, Kurt, Artie,Sam, Kurt and Tina I've got many things from you guys about harassing Miss Berry after I left this school, is that right?" They all stayed quiet.

"I'm taking that as a yes but what I want to know is why did you keep on doing after we talked about bullying in this school?" Mercedes raised her hand.

"Miss Jones?" Mercedes took a deep breath.

"I'm not going to speak for the others but I thought when Rachel didn't come back to Glee club that this was just one of her diva fits and I was tired of it being the Rachel Berry show so we got angry and she thought it would be fun to mess up our chances of winning Regionals since we lost last year." Mercedes tells them while glancing at Rachel who was glaring back at her.

"Miss Berry? did you want to comment on what Mercedes said?" She nods and she said she can talk.

"First of all I have tried my best to be apart of New Directions as a leader since you_ all_ voted me Captain so I took it upon myself as Captain to make sure you were all doing your best to get the pitches when singing right or getting the right steps when we were dancing, I seriously think you only voted me Captain was because you didn't want your picture defaced in the yearbook. You never cared about this team, you all think I'm selfish for putting you on tv? am I that selfish for saving you guys at Sectionals last year while the other team stole our set list? am I that cruel and Selfish to stand up as a leader and help get Dave Karofsky to stop making Kurt's life hell to the point where he didn't even feel safe anymore? none of you came up with those things did you? you all wanted me to shut up, punch me in the mouth or lock in the basement because I'm being myself but I would not take your insults standing down." She said taking a deep breath before going on.

"Not once have I ever talked bad about you to your faces but you all got a free insult everyday and not once did Mr. Shue stop it." The parents looked at him surprised.

"That's not true Rachel I did stop it but you didn't like what I had to say." She shook her head and chuckles sarcastically.

"Oh that's right you did stop it and who got yelled at for their insults?" She yelled staring right at him. He stayed quiet.

"_Me_ huh? I got yelled at by you for always standing up for myself, telling everybody to get off my back and _you_ yell at me for not being a team player." He sighs.

"Is this true? where you yelling at my daughter?" Hiram Berry asked firmly. Will nods slowly and Hiram glared at him before look at Sheila who was head of the school board.

"Will yelling at student is the reason your on a warning and now your on another one." His eyes widen wondering why.

"Your on another warning because my niece heard you say in the lunch room in front of the whole student body to Rachel and I quote" They were showing you that they were sorry. You love us singing and now you have your friends to back you up and your suddently sticking up for yourself? this isn't the Rachel Barbra Berry I know. You made up a story about being raped and have a daughter? Your lying,". The parents and Mr. Figgins stared at him shaking their heads.

"Really Mr. Shue does the little girl on Rachel's lap count as lying? is she not real to you because she seems real to me everyday and night when Rachel takes her to school, feed her breakfast, get her dress for school or bed." Shelia tells him.

"Sweetheart who is your mommy?" Imogen points Rachel who smiles at her.

"Who gave birth to you?" She once again points to Rachel and Shelia nods before looking at Will and the other students.

"Is Rachel not allowed to stick up for herself Will?" Mr. Shue starts stuttering and is lost of words.

"You don't have an answer do you? let me tell you something Mr. Shuester. Your teaching skills are on the chopping block with me and I've been told many times by Sue that your in your students personal business alot and you bring your own personal problems to school. That's stopping right now." Mr. Shue paled at the thought.

"As for your teaching Spanish, that is no longer going to happen and we have will be getting a new Spanish teacher starting tomorrow and his name is David Martinez but all students will be calling him Mr. Martinez." Sheila tells them. Santana's black eyes widen hearing that somebody much better then Mr. Shue will be teaching spanish.

"As for you Will? you are going to be teaching U.S History. You may still be Glee club director next year since I've told that you no longer have a Glee club year." He nods.

"Well I don't feel bad for you since your members can't seem to get along so next year, Santana,Quinn,Brittany and Rachel along with any other girl but Mercedes and Tina will be in an all girl show choir called the Troubletones run by a new Choir Direction that I will hire while you will still have your other members and other ones that want to join but those four girls don't feel comfortable about of New Directions anymore." Rachel looked at Santana,Quinn and Brittany surprised.

Everybody nodded listening to what will happening next in this meeting.

"Mr. Karofsky your son has been a bully for many years and I know and Mr. Hummel knows why but I don't think you or your wife know why." Dave stares at her shaking his head.

"If you don't want me telling them then you will tell your father later without anybody around got it?" He nods.

Now sure Quinn,Santana and Brittany have been bullying your daughter in the past Mr. Berry but now they are friends but being slushied in the face, called named like Midget, Hobbit, Gayberry,RuPaul, Man Hands, That Thing, Stubbles, Treasure Trail, Rachel what's-her-name,Boy Hips,Miss Sally Bowles,Yentl or any other names you can think of by these girls and other students won't fit in my book. I'm quite surprise that Rachel gave you all chances after what you put her through and if I was her? your new friendship wouldn't have happpened so you better be lucky she's trusting you." Santana,Quinn and Brittany were very greatful for their friendship with Rachel.

They talk more about what's been happening and the parents were surprised and not happy with what they heard their children doing.

"Mercedes Jones, Mike Chang, Sam Evans, Tina Cohen-Chang, Artie Abrams, Kurt Hummel, Finn Hudson, Dave Karofsky and Noah Puckerman you will be in school for two months after school everyday until 4:30 for the bullying you've done at this school and on Miss Berry starting tomorrow,also ex Glee club members you are grounded for two months which your parents told me to tell you all for not cleaning up your act like I told you too." They all frown.

"Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray and Brittany Pierce you will be joining the others aswell for your past bullying for only a month and those two months grounding goes for you aswell starting tomorrow." They frown nodding.

"Rachel Berry I'm tell you one thing and that is to find a job to support your daughter got it and if you need help finding one, then I'll help you." Shelia tells her.

"All this hate that's been happening is stopping right now. The Slushies are for drinking only and I'll be around for awhile making sure that it's only drinking." She tells them.

"As for some of you are dealing with your sexuality at this school? you are free to be open because this school is now a zero tolerance for bullying school and Mr. Figgins knows that and anybody who disrespects that rule will be dealing with me, Mr. Figgins and your parents." Rachel was super happy about that.

* * *

"The students are free to go to their classes but Rachel because I and her father need to speak to her." Everybody but Rachel gets up and leaves. The other parents talk for awhile with Shelia,Hiram and Rachel then leave saying sorry for what's happened.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked holding onto her daughter.

"Honey there is another reason why I came back early?" Hiram said and Rachel looked at her dad waiting.

"We talked to our lawyers and the judge running this case against your no good uncle. They looked through everything with your statements, the pictures of you, him and Imogen and put them together and also looked through past files." Rachel just stared at him trying to say calm.

"Rachel there will be no trial because they knew Imogen is living proof of what happened years ago and Martin will be in jail for the rest of his life for what's happened to you but they found out something yesterday. He's _gone_ forever sweetheart because when they went to go to his cell,they found him faced down in his bed not breathing. he never told anybody that he snuck in sleeping pills when he got locked up and he took every single one and died in his sleep." Rachel sat there letting it sink in.

She was free from Martin forever? he killed himself due to sleeping pills but he was going to be locked in jail forever? She was free for the rest of her life from that disgusting man that caused her pain? She was finally able to move on from him and live her life. This was the most important and uplifting news she's gotten.

She just looked at her daughter and starts crying holding her close rocking her and Shelia and Hiram knew that those were happy tears.

"Sweetie I'm going to take Imogen with me while you finish school and if you want to tell your friends then you can. Your and Daddy need to be in New York another week to go over some things for closing this case then were coming home for good and were going to talk about things." Rachel nods still holding her daughter.

"You okay mommy?" Rachel just nods kissing her hair trying to calm down. She finally lets go and hands Imogen to her grandpa.

"I'll bring her over later tonight alright?" Hiram hugs Rachel saying that he loves her and she says it back before saying goodbye to both of them.

"Are you going to be alright to finish school?" Shelia asked worried about her. She just takes a deep breath trying to calm down her crying and nods.

"Yes I'll be fine knowing that he's somewhere that can never hurt me again." She tells her and they talk for a few minutes before Rachel is free to go.

Rachel walked out of the room and saw Nia at her locker and rushed over to her and Nia stared at her seeing tears in her eyes.

"Hey baby I saw Imogen leaving with your Dad, he said that he would drop her off later." Rachel just stares at her with tears forming in her eyes.

"Baby what's going on?" Nia asked concerned while grabbing her hands.

"It's over Nia." Rachel tells her softly sniffling. Nia frowns wondering why she was breaking up with her.

"Your breaking up with me? but what I thought we were happy together?" Rachel shook her head.

"No baby I'm not breaking up with you. I mean't the pain and suffering is going to be over because he's dead Nia,Martin is dead and gone forever but before that they told my dads that he was going to be stuck in jail for the rest of his life before he killed himself due to sleeping pills that he snuck in. I'm free from him forever." Nia's eyes widen with happy tears and pulled Rachel close to her and they both cried in each others arms.

**Find out what happens next. **


	49. Chapter 49

**I Finally Found You**

**By CollegeStar21.**

**Summary.**

**Rachel Berry has always been made fun of by people, making her feel small because she was shorter then most people at McKinley High and she's tired of people treating her like crap at school for the way she act like a diva or the clothes she wears so over the winter break after her and Finn broke up, she meets a girl named Nia Conrad and she introduced to her friends named**** Vince Shane, a girl named**** Emeri Baker,Nia's sister Maci Conrad,a girl named Everlie Conners and a girl named Janiella Greene! they become best friends and go to the same school with her and are Juniors aswell.**

**But what happens when Nia asked Rachel on a date after the group sees the way they flirt with each other?**** W****ill Rachel admit her feelings for her new friend Nia unsure how she feels about being with a girl or will she just be best friends with her? ****Find out what happens and Rachel is bisexual in this story and t****his is a Rachel and Nia love story only because I'm changing things a bit.**

** Faberrittania friendship only from now on, along with Vince, Emeri, Maci, Everlie, Janiella friendship with Rachel and the side couples will be Brittana and Quinn/Maci/Roslyn side relationship hopefully. **

**I'm changing things around and soon Quinn,Santana and Brittany will stop having feelings for Rachel and Nia. I'm going to be showing Rachel being a mother to Imogen because she is a mother in this story and I will be focusing more on Rachel's and Nia's relationship but it's not always going to be about them but for now it will be but not in this chapter but in others so keep reading.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**In The Choir Room.**

Quinn knew it was time to do what she knew it was right and why not do it in a very Rachel Berry way. Sing it. She texted Sam to meet her in the choir room where she hasn't been in month and a half. She heard footsteps and turned around to see her soon to be ex boyfriend.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Sam asked and Quinn gave the band the single and they nodded before starting the music and Quinn starts dancing to the beat.

_Remember all the things we wanted  
Now all our memories, they're haunted  
We were always meant to say goodbye  
Even with our fists held high  
It never would've worked out right  
We were never meant for do or die_

_I didn't want us to burn out  
I didn't come here to hold you  
Now I can't stop_

Sam stares at Quinn confused then his frowns when he hears the next line of the song.

_I want you to know that it doesn't matter where we take this road  
Someone's gotta go  
I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on  
So I'm already gone_

Quinn looked away from him and sang the next part.

_Looking at you makes it harder_  
_But I know that you'll find another that doesn't always make you want to cry_  
_Started with a perfect kiss then we could feel the poison set in_  
_Perfect couldn't keep this love alive_  
_You know that I love you so I love you enough to let you go_

Sam walked over to her and grabbed her hand not believing this was happening and she let go singing to him.

_ I want you to know that it doesn't matter where we take this road_  
_Someone's gotta go_  
_I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better_  
_But I want you to move on_  
_So I'm already gone_  
_I'm already gone_  
_Already gone_  
_You can't make it feel right when you know that it's wrong_  
_I'm already gone_  
_Already gone_  
_There's no moving on_  
_So I'm already gone_

She finally looked at him and sang to him finishing up her song not sure if she can take it anymore.

_Remember all the things we wanted_  
_Now all our memories, they're haunted_  
_We were always meant to say goodbye_

Sam stared at Quinn getting pissed that she was breaking up with him through a fucking song.

_I want you to know that it doesn't matter where we take this road_  
_Someone's gotta go_  
_I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better_  
_But I want you to move on_  
_So I'm already gone._

___So I'm already gone_  
_I'm already gone_  
_Already gone_  
_You can't make it feel right when you know that it's wrong_  
_I'm already gone_  
_Already gone_  
_There's no moving on_  
_So I'm already gone_

She stops singing and just stares at him wiping her tears that fell and took a deep breath.

"Your just breaking up with me through song? why are you doing this Quinn?" She looked at him.

"Because I'm not happy amymore and your not the Sam Evans that I fell for." She tells him.

"Look baby I know I've been a jerk to Rachel but that doesn't give you the right to just break up me over the bullying, don't you want to work on us?" Sam asked her.

"No I really don't want to work on us and don't call me baby anymore. You have no clue how much of a bitch I've been in the past and it took seeing Rachel in much pain to finally realize that I can't be the girl that thinks being popular, dating the hottest football player and wearing the cheerios uniform anymore." He stared at her.

"So your just going to give up on us just like that?" She nodded not even sad anymore.

"Trust me Sam I never meant to hurt you but I need to be the girl that I've been fighting for years to come out and that means_ actually_ coming out as being a girl that used guys to hide my feelings because I've very much bisexual that I'm into girls." Sam shook his head angrily.

"So you used me and Finn for your own selfish ways? go to hell Quinn Fabray and I hope your happy with life." He walked out of the room and she stood there feeling better.

"So who is the girl you broke up with your boyfriend for?" Quinn jumps a little hearing a female voice and looked up to see Roslyn Berry staring at her wearing her cheerios uniform and high pony tail.

"Um just some girl but she would never want to be with me." Quinn said blushing. Roslyn walked in and shrugged.

"How would you know that she doesn't like you if you never talked to her about your feelings?" Quinn just knows that Maci would never like her.

"Because she's dating this basketball player and she never showed any signs of being bisexual. She seems really in love with her boyfriend." Roslyn stares at her.

"Well tell her how you feel and if she's not interested then find a girl that will give you a chance because your a good a looking girl Quinn." She told her before leaving.

"Thanks Roslyn but I wish it was that easy. Maci Conrad would never fall for a girl like me." She said not so softly, hardly knowing that Maci was standing outside the doorway listening to ever would Quinn just said.

"Quinn Fabray has a crush on me?" Maci thought before walking down the hallway wondering how she feels about this.

* * *

Nia ran her hands through her baby's hair as they sat next to each other in the Auditorium during lunch. They didn't want to tell their friends yet about Martin because they just needed to be alone together. Rachel looked at her with blood shot eyes and sighs softly moving close to her.

"I love you baby." Rachel whispers staring into her blue eyes. Nia pulls her close and they shared an eskimo Kiss smiling at each other.

"I love you more baby." Nia replied softly.

"I find that hard to believe Nia." She said smiling up at her. Nia giggles and kisses her nose.

"Why did you kiss my nose?" Rachel asked staring at her surprised.

"Because its a very sexy nose just like the owner of it and I just felt like it." Rachel just shrugged and started eating her lunch.

"So are your dads coming home now or do they need to ?" Nia asked knowing that some time her girlfriend was going to have go back to her house with Imogen.

"They have another week in New Jersey then yes they are coming home and my Dad said that were all going to talk." Rachel knew that meant they were going to talk about the bullying that she failed to tell them but she felt scared and she didn't want them worrying more about since she's been through so much.

"I know that's going to be a very long talk baby but remeber that I'm here for you no matter what." Rachel looked at her girlfriend and nodded because she did know.

"Trust me I know Nia and I'm very greatful for everything you've done for me and my daughter. I love you so much for everything and you even put up with my crappy moments which I know you didn't deserve but I promise you that I'm going to be a much better girlfriend." Nia loved when her girlfriend rambled on.

"Baby your rambling again but I totally get it. You love me and I love you too. I loved what those people got handed to them but I wish they would got alot more then just in school suspension for two months aswell as getting grounded for two months. Santana, Quinn and Brittany have to join them?" Rachel just nodded.

"Well I can't say I feel bad for them even though they are our friends. They were down right horrible to you babe and they deserve some payback." Rachel agreed with her.

"Trust me I agree with you because they might have said sorry to me and showed me that they have changed but this suspension for a month and grounded for two months is something that has been overdue for way too long and I'm just glad that I was there to hear it." She tells her.

Nia finished her lunch and so did Rachel and they shared a few kisses before talking some more then they grabbed their stuff and walked out the room holding hands and saw Puck, Finn,Kurt,Sam,Mercedes,Mike,Tina and Artie standing in the hallway talking and listened.

"Were worst then the football players and cheerios. We made Rachel's life a living hell when we knew nothing about her own personal hell at home." Mike tells them.

"Were even being assholes then I ever thought we would be in my life." Tina said sadly.

"I've never been this cruel to anybody and here we are grounded and suspended for our classes for two months and no longer in Glee club until next year. What kind of monsters have we've become?" Sam said shaking his head.

"I told you to stop the moment she quit but you had to be jerks and not listen to me. We cost Mr. Shue his job and Glee club is over." Finn tells them.

"Her daughter is beautiful and I felt sick after reading that article about her being raped." Mercedes said shaking her head.

Kurt saw Nia and Rachel standing there watching them and cleared his throat making the others look at him and he points and they all turned to stare at the girls.

"Karma is a bitch huh?" Nia said glancing at them. Puck was about to say something when Rachel put her hand up.

"Don't even bother going down to their level of evil and bullshit baby. They are nothing back trash and we don't talk to or look at trash because it's disgusting." Rachel said glancing at them before walking over to them and looked at Kurt and Mercedes and slapped Kurt in the face before doing the same thing to Mercedes but harder then she walked over to her girlfriend and laced her fingers with Nia's kissing her passionately in front of them then pulled back smiling.

"Your right what the hell was I thinking, now lets go tell the others about your fantastic news." Nia said squeezing her hand lovingly as they walked down the hallway not once glancing back at the people she or Rachel could give a damn about. Her girlfriend was moving on with her life away from New Directions forever and she was proud of her.

"That was some slap you did baby. I'm so proud of you." Nia whispers in her ear. Rachel grins.

"I'm proud of myself for finally doing what I wanted to do for years." She tells her pecking her lips as they keep walking.

**Find out what happens next and the song was Already Gone by Kelly Clarkson.**


	50. Chapter 50

**I Finally Found You**

**By CollegeStar21.**

**Summary.**

**Rachel Berry has always been made fun of by people, making her feel small because she was shorter then most people at McKinley High and she's tired of people treating her like crap at school for the way she act like a diva or the clothes she wears so over the winter break after her and Finn broke up, she meets a girl named Nia Conrad and she introduced to her friends named**** Vince Shane, a girl named**** Emeri Baker,Nia's sister Maci Conrad,a girl named Everlie Conners and a girl named Janiella Greene! they become best friends and go to the same school with her and are Juniors aswell.**

**But what happens when Nia asked Rachel on a date after the group sees the way they flirt with each other?**** W****ill Rachel admit her feelings for her new friend Nia unsure how she feels about being with a girl or will she just be best friends with her? ****Find out what happens and Rachel is bisexual in this story and t****his is a Rachel and Nia love story only because I'm changing things a bit.**

** Faberrittania friendship only from now on, along with Vince, Emeri, Maci, Everlie, Janiella friendship with Rachel and the side couples will be Brittana and Quinn/Maci/Roslyn side relationship hopefully. **

**I'm changing things around and soon Quinn,Santana and Brittany will stop having feelings for Rachel and Nia. I'm going to be showing Rachel being a mother to Imogen because she is a mother in this story and I will be focusing more on Rachel's and Nia's relationship but it's not always going to be about them but for now it will be but not in this chapter but in others so keep reading.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**At Nia's and Maci's House.**

Quinn,Santana,Brittany,Vince,Emeri,Everlie,Janiella were in the the living room with Maci, Nia,Rachel and Roslyn along with Maci's and Nia's parents.

Imogen was still with her grandpa and was being brought over later that night. They were all staring at Rachel waiting to hear this fantastic news.

Rachel looked at them unsure how she should start with this news. "Well spit it out Rach, your messing up my time with my man Ryan." Emeri said annoyed.

"Don't even think about giving my baby shit Emeri, This is fucking serious news she needs to tell you and I would shut up if I were you." Nia spats glaring at her while rubbing her hand up and down Rachel's leg. Emeri's gray eyes widen and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Did you just talk back to me?" Emeri said angrily. Santana looked at Emeri and rolled her eyes.

"No me gusta shut it chica and let Rae tell us her news before I kick your ass, now is not the time to always think about yourself." Santana yelled.

"Girls stop with the swearing in this house. I don't allow it from any of you so knock it off." Mrs. Conrad said sternly.

"Your all being disrespectful to Rachel's feelings when she's trying to tell us but it's hard. be more greatful that she's even telling us what it is." Mr. Conrad said.

They all said sorry to Rachel and she nodded then sighs looking into Nia's eyes and she saw comfort and love in them. She nods before looking at the group.

"Well since Emeri is getting _inpatient_ I'll just tell you all my news then but you have to be patient with me. This isn't easy for me to say." The all waited.

"My pain and suffering is over." They all but Nia stared at her confused waiting for her to speak more.

"Rae the other way your pain and suffering would be over if our messed up uncle was put in jail forever for raping you." Roslyn said.

"He _was_ going to be in jail forever Roslyn, Dad told me that the judge settled the case and he was sentence to jail time forever." They all stared at her shocked.

"Oh my god that's great Rachel your finally free from that asshole, I mean rapist." Quinn said happily after earning a look from Mr. and Mrs. Conrad.

"Wait hold up on the happiness just yet everybody." Everybody but Rachel and Nia stared Santana confused.

"She said that he_ was_ sentence to jail time but there is more she's not tell us. what's going on with him now?" Santana asked making them stare at Rachel.

"Well it seems that Imogen rapist father didn't know he was being given major jail time the day before and snuck in sleeping pills and took them all at once." She tells them.

They all stared at her with their eyes widen now getting her when she said she was free from that bastard.

"So you mean he's." Everlie's voice trailed off unsure how to say anymore. Roslyn looked at her twin sister and got up giving Nia a look and she nods getting the hint and takes the spot Roslyn was just sitting at and Rachel grabbed her sister's hand squeezing it.

"That's right gang, Martin Berry died in his sleep from sleeping pills he snuck in. His no good selfish heartless self, died the asshole way he lived which is a coward and a rapist and hopefully I can move on from this whole thing and raise my daughter." Rachel tells them in a tearful voice.

"Can we sing together Rachy?" Roslyn asked hopefully in a soft voice. Rachel looked at her sister and nodded whispering in her ear what song and Roslyn nodded.

**Roslyn**/_Rachel_/_**Both.**_

Roslyn sighs taking a deep breath then starts singing making the group stare at them listening to the twins.

**I saw the train comin' for me with the force of a million marching(_Train comin,Train comin_)**  
**I felt the eyes of so many, the whispers and shouts about my belief in us(_Whispers I hear,Shouts I hear_)**  
**I see the cloaks on the judges, flaws in the judgement, beast in the dungeon that dont scare me(_Don't scare me,don't scare me_)**  
**And I'll say it on a mountain, say it all in public, hold a press conference to speak about my freedom**

Nia knew both twins were singing for theirs, Mr. and Mr. Berry and Imogen's freedom of Martin Berry who hurt them badly.

**_Just us - lookin' upon a city of towers soaring  
Just us - standing our ground in a crowd of lions roaring  
Just us - I won't be held, I won't back down no more  
Just us - Freedom  
Just us - Freedom_**

Rachel felt tears falling down her cheek as she sang the next part alone and felt Roslyn wipe them squeezing her hand tightly.

_I flew away this morning, what if I ran away and never came back(**I run away,never came back)**_  
_And all of the fame means nothing, it's all a game and the gladiator just won't win(**It's a game,just a game)**_

Santana grabbed Brittany's hand as she stared at Rachel listening and she was proud of her for doing this with her sister.

___And I see cloaks on the judges, flaws in the judgement, beasts in the dungeon, don't look scared to me no no**(don't scare me,don't scare me)**__  
__And I'll say it on a mountain, say it all in public, hold my head high, I'ma speak about my freedom,my freedom ohh_

Maci glanced over at Roslyn to see her trying to start sobbing as both sing together.

_Just us - lookin' upon a city of towers soaring_  
_Just us - standing our ground in a crowd of lions roaring_  
_Just us - I won't be held, I won't back down no more_  
_Just us - Freedom_  
_Just us - Freedom_

Vince wrapped his arms around Janiella and Everlie fighting his own tears as Emeri grabbed ahold of Brittany's other hand.

**Free to run on the water**  
_Free to believe, free to love_  
**_Free to speak their mountain off the ground(yeah)_**  
_I believe in us_

Quinn glanced over at Maci as they sang and both girls locked staring into them trying to read each other's thoughts through their eyes then had to look away sighing.

_**Just us - lookin' upon a city of towers soaring**_  
_**Just us - standing our ground in a crowd of lions roaring**_  
_**Just us - I won't be held, I won't back down no more**_  
_**Just us - Freedom**_  
_**Just us - Freedom**_

**My Freedom**_**  
**My Freedom**  
My Freedom  
Freedom, Freedom**_

Rachel and Roslyn just held each other crying the happy and freedom tears they've been holding back for years.

**Find out what happens next and the song was Freedom by Brandy.**


	51. Chapter 51 Rewrite

**I Finally Found You**

**By CollegeStar21.**

**Summary.**

**Rachel Berry has always been made fun of by people, making her feel small because she was shorter then most people at McKinley High and she's tired of people treating her like crap at school for the way she act like a diva or the clothes she wears so over the winter break after her and Finn broke up, she meets a girl named Nia Conrad and she introduced to her friends named**** Vince Shane, a girl named**** Emeri Baker,Nia's sister Maci Conrad,a girl named Everlie Conners and a girl named Janiella Greene! they become best friends and go to the same school with her and are Juniors aswell.**

**But what happens when Nia asked Rachel on a date after the group sees the way they flirt with each other?**** W****ill Rachel admit her feelings for her new friend Nia unsure how she feels about being with a girl or will she just be best friends with her? ****Find out what happens and Rachel is bisexual in this story and t****his is a Rachel and Nia love story only because I'm changing things a bit.**

** Faberrittania friendship only from now on, along with Vince, Emeri, Maci, Everlie, Janiella friendship with Rachel and the side couples will be Brittana and Quinn/Maci/Roslyn side relationship hopefully. **

**I'm changing things around and soon Quinn,Santana and Brittany will stop having feelings for Rachel and Nia. I'm going to be showing Rachel being a mother to Imogen because she is a mother in this story and I will be focusing more on Rachel's and Nia's relationship but it's not always going to be about them but for now it will be but not in this chapter but in others so keep reading.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Hey everybody I've decided that I really don't like how this story is right now so I'm going to rewrite it and some of the things are going to be the same and some are going to be different so look out for it. **

**Bye for now.**


End file.
